Superdimensional Fortress Macross: Of Love and War
by W. J. Sickler
Summary: This serial chronicle will follow the original Macross mythos however a new cast of players will be the focal point here, but don't worry, all of your favorites will make their cameos. . .
1.

Disclaimer: This fanfic en submission here is for pure entertainment value only. Robotech/Macross belongs to those respective parties who rightfully own them.  
  
  
Foreword: The storyline I choose to follow is that of the original Macross anime known as Superdimensional Fortress Macross. It parallels the story of Robotech: The Macross Saga, however there are minor differences here and there. Such examples include the changing of certain names; vertitechs are called valkyries, Rick Hunter's name is Hikaru Ichijo, things like robotechnology and the Robotech Masters do not exist, and protoculture is a term used by the Zentraedi when they discovered that the micronians have a rich and diverse history of passion, something alien to them. For the Zentraedi, adapting to earth's customs and cultures became their "protoculture," or first culture.  
  
Also, I would like to add that I have and will take liberties with the traditional storyline to suit the needs of writing new adaptations of the story we all know and love within Robotech/Macross. These liberties will be small and will not interfere with the overall story line. Rick and Lisa (Hikaru and Misa) still fall in love, Roy and Kyron (Kamjin) still die in the final battle at New Macross City, and a lot of other things do a lot of other stuff.  
  
One more thing to add. Since we all know the stories that unfold in Macross (Saga,) Rick with his puppy love with Minmei and then later finding a solid relationship with Lisa, Roy being a top ace and best friend to his "little brother," Rick and how he valiantly dies in the end, and how Max spreads some interplanetary lovin' to his fifty foot woman, I thought I'd come up with my own myths. As some of you may have read from the first story I wrote I introduced a character named Dave Monroe. He will be the focal point in my story as we follow him along on adventures with his best friend from high school, Luke Right. But don't worry, cameos will be made by your old familiar fan favs.  
  
So now that I've let you in on my agendas you might have a little more insight to my stories. If you like them, thanks, if you have some trouble with some conflicting interests between my Macross and your own then hopefully my skill will rise above content and you can find some enjoyment.  
  
And so, without any further intro, I bring to you Superdimensionl Fortess Macross: Of Love and War. . .  
  



	2. 

Dave stifled a yawn behind the back of his fist.  
  
"Geez man, I thought you'd be used to waking up so early by now," Luke kid his best friend since high school, Dave Monroe. The two both grew up in So Cal in a more upscale neighborhood, away from any combat zones during the Global Civil War. But even if they were suppose to be safe, they made sure no one else was. Luke and Dave were a couple of troublemakers, always running a gag on the campus. On their graduation night they and a few other students toilet papered the entire campus and they sunk all of the benches in the gymnasium's pool. After graduation both friends decided to enlist in the UN Spacy program as fighter pilots. Boot camp was hell but then again it was never meant to be any fun. But no matter how difficult their drill instructors got they managed to survive and the two went into their A class and their advanced piloting courses where they began training with the transformable valkyrie fighter. And that brings us here today on this July morning on Macross Island.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm just not a morning person, never was, remember that time in boot camp where I slept in and the sarge chewed me out and made our whole barek go last to breakfast," Dave mentioned to his buddy.  
  
"How could I forget, he made us all do pushups until we could finally go to chow, not to mention that I had to stop everyone from beating your ass that night while you slept," Luke added.  
  
"Did I ever thank you for that," Dave asked.  
  
"Do you ever?"  
  
Both friends laughed to themselves trying not to interrupt anyone else in the squadron. Their wing commander sat beside the wing commander of the elite fighter squadron, the Skulls, who was giving a speach this morning to all the civialians in attendance on the versatility of the valkyrie fighter.  
  
An airshow debuted the fighters as Skull aces pushed their skill to their limits. They flew in tight formation and never deviated from their flight path as they continued to climb. Colored smoke trailed from behind the fighters as they raced up into the clouds. And then there was a comotion. Every wing pulled out of formation and scrambled across the sky out of confusion as an unauthorized fanjet came into airspace.  
  
The Skull leader, Com. Fokker, was quite enraged, "What the hell, Hikaru, is that you!"  
  
The crowd was laughing at this point and Com. Fokker realized that he had just called out over the PA system. He motioned for an AV tech to switch to a com line channel.  
  
"What kind of idiot would fly into restricted airspace," Dave asked himself.  
  
"That clown's got some hell to pay, they'll be locked up for a long time," Luke confirmed.  
  
Com. Fokker took his leave and allowed the Vermilion commander take over the rest of the speach.  
  
"The UN Spacy would like to introduce to you, the citizens of earth, the first bave men and women pilots of the valkyrie versatile mode fighter." That's the cue for all the pilots to rise and face the attending guests here on Macross Island.  
  
After the ceremonies Dave and Luke walked over to Memory Lane where soldier housing sets just off base. Barbecues were common all across the row. Dave and Luke shared their place with their high school sweethearts and they were waiting for them back at the pad. The four threw some parties here almost every night of the week. It was common to get other pilots to show up and drink, get rowdy, and blast music until the early hours of morning  
  
Something smelled good as the two approached. Dave's girl, Mimi, tended to the barbecue, a couple of other pilots have shown up already. Kelly was inside still, probably getting a hand with the coolers.  
  
"I can't believe that this will be our last barbecue for a while," Luke mentioned as he caught a frisbee which was flung by another pilot from the house's lawn.  
  
"Might as well get our fill now because once we board the Macross it's going to be cafetaria specials for the duration of the mission," Dave mentioned. He hurried up to the lawn and moved up behind Mimi and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Hey you," she said as the two kissed their helloes.  
  
"Smells great babe, who's all here," Dave asked.  
  
"Brock, Harlen, and Genius, you never told me that you had such cute friends," Mimi said, emphasizing Cadet Genius.   
  
Genius, or Max, as he prefers to be called had this charm about him. He can break hearts with his smile and the girl's go crazy over his smile. He stands on the taller side and he has a good sense of humor. During boot camp, Dave and Luke got along great with Max beacuse he was always relaxed. The two have never seen Cadet Genius ever lose his cool.  
  
"Hey, Dave, check out who else is here," Luke mentioned as he stepped into the house to give Kelly a hand.  
  
Dave glanced around and say Max, but standing behind him, hogging all of the dip was the company clown, Ben Dixon.  
  
"Oh man, what's he doing here," Dave whispered.  
  
"David," Mimi said with a soft jab to the ribs with her elbow. Dave bit his tongue to hold back anything else he was thinking about Cadet Dixon.  
  
Max waved and Ben turned his attention over to where Dave stood.  
  
"Yo, Monroe, what's the word, man," Max shot as he started towards Dave. Out of all of his friends, Max is the only one Dave lets call him by his last name. Usualy he feels awkward when one of his buddies call him by his last name but it sounded alright out of Max's mouth.  
  
"Not much, just can't wait for lunch to be served," Dave added in as he shook Max's hand.  
  
"Are those hot dogs ready," Ben asked, his mouth full of chips and dip.  
  
"Hey Ben, not quite yet," Dave started, "can I get you guys some drinks?"  
  
"Sure, Jack and a beerback," Max teased.  
  
"I wish, man, too bad we're launching this afternoon," Dave said as he led his guests inside to get some sodas.  
  
Mimi flipped another burger over and she noticed that everything got dark all of a sudden. She looked up, expecting to see a dark cloud or somehting. Maybe a tropical storm has decided to rear its ugly head. But as she looked up she saw what looked like a swarm of angry bees.  
  
As she stood there looking into the sky a loud blaring siren screamed all across the island.  
  
Dave, Max, Ben, and Luke ran outside to see what was the matter. Kelly followed suit and she held close to Luke as everyone looked up into the sky in disbelief.  
  
"That's the air raid siren," Luke said slack jawed.  
  
"C'mon guys, we have to report in," Max said as he raced towards the base. Ben and the others followed.  
  
"What the hell's going on here," Dave asked himself as he watched the next terrifying sight, a storm of fire crashed down across the island. Macross was under attack. Earth is under attack. Could this happen? Was this what the Earth had in store for its history?  
  



	3. 

Every pilot jumped into their flightsuits and made way to the airfeild. Each squad broke down into their designated wings. Dave and Luke are each other's wingmen, so are Max and Ben. Vermilion squadron hopped into their valkyries and under the short notice not many techs checked over the pre-flight diagnostics. Some fighters had to wait for their weapon systems to come on line, those were fighters used in the airshow earlier this morning. As soon as one fighter fueled up another took its turned and the air traffic controllers instructed the pilots on where to take off at. It was utter chaos. No one was prepared for an ambush like this at all. Today was suppose to be a day of peace and fanfare. Today the SDF Macross was suppose to take its maiden voyage into space in search of the extraterrestrial who had lost the Macross years ago as if collided here on this remote island in the South Pacific.  
  
Dave did a once over on his monitors and noted that everything was operational. After receiving his orders from Lt Com. Hayse he punched the throttle and tore away into the now blackening sky. On his wing was Luke. The two fighters climbed towards the smoke layer and clouds and as soon as they reached the other side they found enemy fighters all around them.  
  
"There's so many of them," Luke said in amazement.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, here they come," Dave exclaimed as he saw a wing come in. Shots arced all around his fighter and streamed off into the distance.  
  
"Cover me," Dave roared as he pushed his valkyrie into the fray. Luke followed and wove in and out of danger of being struck by the enemy's fire.  
  
None of these pilots realized the gravity of the situation. Each young cadet felt as if they were invincible in their modern aircraft. The grimness of war did not set in until everyone heard one of their own scream out over the com line and listened in horror as static rang out over the airwaves.  
  
"All wings report in," Vermilion commander ordered.  
  
"Monroe here," Dave answered.  
  
"Right reporting," Luke followed.  
  
"Genius checking in," Max's voice said over the line.  
  
"Dixon."  
  
And so on until the missing man was singled out. Johnson has become the first casualty in Vermilion squadron. All pilots went silent as they realized that this is war. People die in war. Friends die in war.  
  
"All wings double up, I want four men grouped up on their fighters, they have more experience at combat situations than most of you," the Vermilion commander ordered.  
  
Max and Ben flew into formation with Dave and Luke. The four kept a defensive wing as they engaged a pair of enemy fighters.  
  
"I call the wingman," Dave said to the others.  
  
"Roger, we'll take the leader," Max said.  
  
The four valkyries dove after the two enemy fighters. They were being led back through the cloud layering and the thick black smoke.  
  
"Watch the hardtop, we're all coming in real hot," Dave said.  
  
"I'm going into gerwalk configuration," Luke said. The other three copied Luke and the valkyries began to change their appearance as the thrusters dropped down to resemble legs and two arms swung out from the belly of the aircraft. The fighters resembled a hybrid half jet half robot form. They became more adaptive to their descent after the two enemy fighters who dropped down over the base for a quick hit and run.  
  
The enemies fires shots across the airstrip, badly damaging fighters which have yet to take off and the airfield itself.  
  
"Come on you bastard," Dave said almost impatiently as he looked for a target lock. He watched his weapon display closely as the target bobbed in and out of his crosshairs.  
  
Max and Ben flew past Dave and Luke.  
  
"We're suppose to stick together," exclaimed Luke.  
  
Up ahead Max took a shot and the lead fighter took a hard hit. It's wrecked body fell hard across the ruined airstrip.  
  
"Yahoo, I got mine, Monroe, what's taking so long," Max asked over the com line.  
  
Dave remained silent as he finally found his lock. He squeezed the trigger and his large gunpod fired a deadly volley into the enemy fighter. A few rounds sparked and skittered across the body but the aircraft finally went down in a flaming ball of twisted metal.  
  
"Yeehah, got that bastard," Dave roared out and he relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Yeehah," Max asked teasingly, "you actually say yeehah?"  
  
"Shut up and get back into formation," Dave chuckled.  
  
The four fighters moved back into a strong wing once more and changed from gerwalk back to fighter mode and climbed once again to where the battle was being fought.  
  
"Dave, check out you scan on the northeast end of the island," Luke instructed.  
  
Dave flipped through his screens until he saw that Tin Can Alley, the harbor where all the supercarriers and naval ships were tied off were being under siege by not only fighters but walking battle pods.  
  
"I've got readings here, these ground units have emerged off the coast some several miles away," Luke confirmed.  
  
"Sons of bitches, what are these things," Dave shouted.  
  
"Maybe they're the people who want their ship back," Luke mentioned almost sarcastically.  
  
"So this is how first contact is going to go," Dave also said sarcastically.  
  
  
Earlier this morning before the UN Spacy reported to Macross island there was an incident. According to the report the main cannons of the SDF Macross charged up and fired somewhere into space. The gunners logged the destination of the blast and opened up a com line to the orbiting ARMD space platforms to confirm where the shot was heading and as far as the crew onboard the ARMD 1, the blast continued on to the other side of the solar system. However, no one knew that the reason that the cannons malfunctioned and fired into space was because of an old default program left in the computers of the Macross. The ship was to fire when its enemy's fleet were to arrive in whatever system the Macross happened to be in. This booby trap device was to eliminate hostiles.  
  
  
Commander Breetai stood on the bridge with his advisor, Exedore by his side. The bridge crew rapidly worked on getting information on the blast that had taken out several warships in the fleet.  
  
"If you ask me, sir, I would say that these rebels are quite cunning, perhaps they managed to repair the ship already or possibly gained allies among the inhabitants of this system," Exedore brought to his high commander's attention.  
  
Breetai stood there emotionless. He puzzled over this destructive force in his mind time and time again. This has been twice in his career that he had taken a blast from that damned ship. The first time he nearly paid with his own life. Then, out of habit, Breetai went to feel the metallic plate covering half his face. A bionic eye now serves to compensate for the one he lost.  
  
"Lord Breetai, we have pinpointed the origins of the blast," one of the Zentraedi bridge officers announced, "it came from the third planet of this system."  
  
"Is it the ship," Breetai asked.  
  
"It must be, m'lord, a weapon of that magnitude must be the ship."  
  
Just then the com screen came to life and an image of a very noble looking Zentraeid with long flowing hair became visible.  
  
"Greetings, High Commander, what's your damage report," the smug Zentraedi asked.  
  
"Kamjin," Breetai started, "the Nupetiet-Vernitz took on insignificant damage, nothing more serious than a few scratches on the hull. What about the command ships?"  
  
"We'll be fine, I have my people working on a few repairs as we speak, Azonia's ship took little damage as well, however, we did lose two and two more are severely damaged," this young Zentraedi seemed genuinely upset.  
  
"I want every available ship to bear on this heading, I believe that our journey has come to an end," Breetai started.  
  
"You mean the ship," Kamjin gasped.  
  
"Indeed," Breetai said.  
  
"For the Empire," Kamjin said and the com screen went blank once more.  
  
The entire Zentraedi fleet capable of doing so attempted the spacefold and arrived just outside of Earth's orbit. Once they arrived they were immediately greeted by a small dispatch of fighters and gunships which the ARMD 1 deployed. Being so close to recovering the ship the Zentraedi fleet attacked the fighters and destroyed ARMED 1.  
  
"Curious," Breetai brought up, "why would these warriors use such ineffective weapons on us, we didn't even lose a single fighter in that skirmish."  
  
"M'lord," Exedore spoke up as he reentered the bridge, "shall I give orders for a landing party?"  
  
"Yes, send our battle pods as well just in case they're setting us up for another trap. Also, have Kamjin deploy his fighters," Breetai instructed Exedore.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
  
During the heat of battle Dave forgot all about Mimi.  
  
"Dave, what's wrong," Luke asked over the com line, he watched as Dave's valkyrie bobbed unexpentantly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just forgot that Mimi is still down there."  
  
"Don't worry, MP's are evacuating the city. They're being sheltered within the Macross."  
  
"Good, I was worried there for a second," Dave said.  
  
"Heads up," Luke shouted.  
  
The two men, now, since Max and Ben pursued their own targets, rolled aside as a new model of fighter showed up. It's main cannon fired a shot that arced right passed the two of them.  
  
"Get on his tail," Dave shouted.  
  
The two pilots jockeyed for position.  
  
  
Kamjin Smirked to himself as he dropped another handful of these pathetic fighters. He was almost bored to tears when he realized that none of these fighters knew how to fight. But those who do know are using week weaponry. A few close shots tagged his elite class battle pod but none of the hits were even remotely serious.  
  
"I see that these two fighters want to prove how brave they are," Kamjin said to himself regarding Dave and Luke. "I think I'll have some fun with them for a while, then I'll kill them."  
  
  
The newer aircraft raced ahead and dove down to the ruined city bellow. Dave and Luke followed.  
  
"This bastard's fast," Dave noted.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Luke said.  
  
The three raced dangerously closer to the streets and the two fighters noticed that the enemy's aircraft kicked out with what looks like legs and began skating over the surface just like a valkyrie in gerwalk mode. Both fighters quickly changed to compensate for the low altitude pursuit.  
  
"Watch for this one, he's a slippery son of a bitch," Dave said as he ducked his valkyrie under a low bridge.  
  
"I'm on him," Luke said as he sped up.  
  
"Luke, hold up," Dave said but was too late, he watched as Luke sped forward and narrowly missed a building by meters and followed the more advanced target.  
  
  
"That's it, follow me," Kamjin said as he led the single fighter away through the winding streets and outcropping rubble.  
  
Dave jumped his valkyrie over a building and gain more altitude so that he could watch over the pursuit. He eyeballed the enemy fighter as he tore along the streets. Up ahead was Star Hill, a park that overlooked the entire island of Macross. On a clear day you can see Hawaii up in the distance.  
  
"Luke, wait up for me, I'm your wingman dammit, he wants to separate you from me!"  
  
  
"Don't quit on me now, where almost at the clearing," Kamjin said as he watched his monitor's display on the fighter on his tail.  
  
  
"I almost have the shot," Luke said as he steadied his sight.  
  
As soon as Luke and his target made it to Star Hill he found that the tables are being turned. The main cannon on his target had flipped over and now faced Luke right in the face.   
  
  
Kamjin powered up his cannon and smiled as he pulled the trigger--  
  
"What," Kamjin roared out at the last second.  
  
  
Max and Ben dove down and fired shots at Luke's attacker. It was enough for him to lose his aim and a shot fired into the hillside.  
  
"That was close, I owe you," Luke said.  
  
"Any time," Max copied over the line.  
  
Dave caught up with the other three and the enemy fighter jumped back into the air and tucked its legs underneath and flew off.  
  
  
Kamjin cursed the whole while he evaded from Star Hill.   
  
"I had the shot, how could I have left my guard down!"  
  
As he climbed he quickly met up with a wing of Zentraedi fighters.  
  
"Lord Kamjin, are you all right," one of the pilots asked.  
  
Kamjin took out his aggression on the poor pilot by blasting him into oblivion.  
  
"Those fighters are helpless, they are no threat to us, let's raid the ship," Kamjin ordered.  
  
"For the Empire," Kamjin's newfound wingmen cried out.  
  
  
"They're heading towards the Macross," Max said over the com line.  
  
"All wings return to the SDF Macross' hangars," Lt Com. Hayse started, "we are beginning prelaunch prtocol."  
  
"We're taking off already," Ben asked.  
  
"I say let's bring the fight to whoever's out there instead of being pecked at down here," Max exclaimed.  
  
All four wings headed towards the great ship. Luckily several other pilots made it home as well.  
  
  
"Listen to me, men, we're going in fast and we'll attack the bridge, if we can pull this off then the ship is ours," kamjin ordered and he raced his men towards the "head" of the Macross.  
  
  
The countdown reached its last digits and the ship lurched from its braces on the airfield, but then the ship lost its vertical drive and the Macross came crashing down.  
  
  
"What, they've got it working," Kamjin noted aloud. Sure the ship probably climbed only ten meters or so before it fell but the ship is operational.  
  
  
"What," Captain Gloval yelled out.  
  
"Sir, our antigrav turbines, they're tearing themselves loose," one of the bridge officers cried out.  
  
"No no, this is a nightmare," Gloval called out once more.  
  
He took a seat looked out across the battlefield. A feeling of dread washed over him as he became certain that earth was doomed. He then pulled out his trusty pipe and lit it. The bridge crew wanted to correct him about smoking on board the ship but they too realized that this might be the last moments they have.  
  
  
"The hell was that," Dave asked punch drunkenly as he recovered from falling on the decking.  
  
"How come we're not going up," Ben asked. He rubbed his head where he hit it on a bulkhead.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Luke started.  
  
"Shut up," Dave, Max, and Ben all said in unison.  
  
"Geez, man, you always have a bad feeling about things, what are you, one of those Star Battles' Deji monks? If you are then try levitating this damn ship up and out of here," Dave cursed out.  
  
"Would that make you happy," Luke asked with a louder tone of voice.  
  
And it was then that the ship lurched once more.  
  
Time and space went still for a moment and then there was this sense of motion catching up to everyone.  
  
  
"Engineering, report," Gloval called out as soon as he got back in his chair. He must have fallen out of it once the ship lifted off.  
  
"I can't explain it sir but the engines have burned themselves out," engineering said.  
  
"Burned out, how?"  
  
"Well, sir, we have just sped up really fast, I have no other way to explain it," engineering said.  
  
"Sir, you should take a look at this," one of the bridge officers brought up.  
  
"Which screen, I'll pull it up," Gloval said from his chair. He keyed up a monitor off to his side.  
  
"No sir, not on the monitor, look," she said once more as she pointed towards the window outlooking into space.  
  
Everyone was speechless and in disbelief.  
  
"Is that what I'm really looking at," Captain Gloval asked.  
  
"Yes sir," the helmsman started, "it's Pluto."  
  



	4. 

The first thing Dave did once he got out of the infirmary was to find a directory monitor and locate Mimi. Dave's injuries were a matter to laugh at, just a bump or bruise or two when he fell on the decking. Luke took a face shot against a bulkhead and received a bloody nose, he's still behind with Ben who is having his head looked at after he took a blow to it when he hit a bulkhead as well.  
  
"Monroe, you busy later," Max asked. Lucky Max, he was the only one of the four who didn't take a bump.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm going to see Mimi now," Dave said as he scrolled the screen down until he located his girlfriend's designated cabin, "but I'll tell you what, let me give you a page later, okay?"  
  
"Sure, catch you later," Max said with a slight wave as he hailed a shuttle.  
  
Dave watched as his friend got into the shuttle and then marveled at what a good job the scientists did when they reconstructed the ship. In the belly of this beast there was a smaller version of Macross city. A park has been placed in the center of storefronts and apartments while an amphitheater stood off to the other side. The small town was large enough for shuttles and electric cars to drive through the streets to get to the other side of the ship to the other. Even the sky existed here. Sure it's merely a trick of lighting and holograms but sunrises and sunsets exist so do clouds that drift across the sky with a brilliant sun which changes into a moon when night sets in. Even stars twinkle from their projectors. But for those who wanted to see the real sky could head over to the observation deck and stare out the large panels of reinforced glass and look at the marvels of deep space. The view outside is beautiful, the Macross is orbiting Pluto until engineering can repair some of the damage it received during the spacefold.  
  
"Match found," the automated voice came from the directory, "Rogers, Mimi, cabin two four five zero. Would you like a shuttle to take you to your destination?"  
  
"Yes," Dave said.  
  
"Paging shuttle, have a good day," the voice said once more before the monitor went down.  
  
Dave stood aside the sidewalk and waited for his shuttle to arrive. His bruises don't hurt any more but he did have this weight on his shoulders. The weight of responsibility loomed over him. He is a fighter pilot in war time, he must assure everyone on board that they will make it back home. Also, after his first combat session he felt this coldness set in on him, a feeling of mortality. He knew that if it happened, he could quite possibly die in this war.  
  
Dave waited at the directory for what he thought was an eternity. The last time he saw his girlfriend was before all hell broke loose down on Earth. He wanted to know if she made it okay to the Macross.   
  
The shuttle rolled up and the doors hissed open hydraulically. The automated transport instructed Dave to get on board. Once he did the door once again hissed and then sealed itself. The electric engine revved as the shuttle drove around the park to connect to a bridge leading to the upper section of the town. Within moments Dave was dropped off before an apartment style cabin. A little garden trimmed the exterior up to the end of the sidewalk. The complex was named Andromeda Terraces.  
  
Dave walked up the front walkway and climbed a small flight of stairs to the front door of the apartment. He then followed the hallway down to the end of a hallway where he turn down another corridor until he found her room number.  
  
He pressed the doorbell.  
  
Seconds later the door slid open and there she stood, five five, long blonde hair, sweet smile, and the most amazing sapphire blue eyes. Mimi was so glad to see her boyfriend at her door. She nearly burst into tears right then and there but she opted to hug him and attack him with kisses. Dave lifted her into his arms and they stepped inside where he sat her into a couch.  
  
"Oh Dave, I was so worried," Mimi started, "once that fight broke out and we were being escorted to the Macross I saw all your jets fighting these other kinds of jets, I saw explosions, I was so afraid that you'd be hurt or worse."  
  
"I felt so scared too when I was up there," replied Dave, "I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't know that they evacuated the city and I never attacked another pilot before until earlier today."  
  
"I'm so glad you're all right," she confessed and she got back up and clung on to him some more.  
  
"Me too, baby," Dave said as he rest his head on top of hers.  
  
After a moment of silence, Mimi asked, "Where's Luke?"  
  
"Still being checked by the nurse, he fell and hit his nose on the bulkead of the ship when we took off," Dave explained.  
  
"What's a bulkhead," Mimi asked.  
  
Dave chuckled a little bit and then he step back a little to look into her blue eyes, "I'll have to show you, it's part of a ship."  
  
The two continued their embrace longer.  
  
  
"Where did it go," Breetai questioned aloud to his bridge crew.  
  
"Lord Breetai," one of the officers started as he stared up at his impressive looking superior, "It's possible that they may still be in this system. Our scans are indicating a small object orbiting the ninth planet. It could me a small moon or a comet perhaps, we are still performing longer ranged scans for better detail."  
  
Breetai looked down from his command post and felt anger at the words of his officer. How could this mission have possibly go wrong. A mighty Zentraedi fleet waits in orbit of this little blue world and all they had to do was land on the planet's surface and retrieve the ship. Kamjin, himself, led some of his finest pilots on a raiding mission. The ship had been refitted, it looked like, and it appeared that the new allies of the ship's people had modify it to have a more vulnerable hull and ineffective weaponry. Even these new warriors lacked the will of a true fighter.  
  
"M'lord, what are we to do," Exedore asked. The disfigured and shorter Zentraedi asked as he moved beside his ally.  
  
Breetai weighed the gamble of leading the fleet back to the ninth planet. If they continue to leap at shadows they may never find the damned ship. Then again, should his judgment be wrong and they did return to the furthest planet out then that would give the ship more distance from the fleet.  
  
"M'lord, what shall I tell Lord Dolza," Exedore brought up.  
  
"Tell him that the ship had eluded us by spacefolding. We are in pursuit of the vessel which is orbiting the farthest planet out in this solar system," Breetai said with a sense of dread. What if he was wrong and they lose the ship once more, Lord Dolza would have his head. Breetai thought about that over and over again and then decided that the gamble will pay off, if not, he would find happiness in the after life where he will drink all night, fight all day, and be reunited with his favorite warriors who had died before him.  
  
"Very good, m'lord," even Exedore felt that if this does not pay off, then something serious will happen.  
  
The hunchbacked Zentraedi limped off the command post and made his way to a private chamber where he could contact Lord Dolza and explain to him the situation.  
  
"Helmsman, plot a course to the ninth planet," Breetai started, "engineering, give me full power."  
  
  
The fleet orbiting Earth came to life once more as the hulks moved into a proper course for Pluto. The Zentraedi navy is truly an awesome sight here in cold space. More impressive is the damage they can do. The wreckage of the ARMD 1 platform drifts away in the gravity peacefully as the lumbering alien vessels cruise into course for the Macross.  
  
  
Dave and Mimi spent the whole "day" strolling through Macross' park and venders' row. They got a bite to eat at this Italian restaurant and then watched the hologram set into nightfall.  
  
"Hey, have you seen the observation deck yet," Dave asked.  
  
Mimi, looking up from his arms smiled warmly, "No, not yet."  
  
The two paged a shuttle and it took them to the observation deck. There was another park here, smaller and it overlooked the town from balconies. On the other side was a magnificent view of a starry panorama and a giant blue sphere nearly below the ship. Pluto. Dozens of people were here and they moved their way to the front and peered out into space. It seemed so unreal at first to both Dave and Mimi, neither of them have ever been to space before in their lives. Neither of them had gone out of the country except for a senior class vacation to Tijuana once and that was it. Dave had never been in a plane before to fly anywhere, but now he's a fighter pilot who's been to the other end of the solar system.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful," Mimi said as she stepped out of the shuttle. She was definitely struck by the vista and she drew closer to the sight. Dave followed closely behind, his hand returning her grasp.  
  
There were so many stars out there, more than Dave had ever seen being raised in the cities of Southern California. He camped out a few times and seen a lot of stars, but that pales in comparison to this sight of space. He looked out the window in search of home but it was drowned out by the great distance between Pluto and Earth. He looked around hoping to see if he could find any familiar constellation but he couldn't. There were so many stars and so far away from the Earth that it just looked like a random field of white pinpricks against a black backdrop, which, of course, they are.  
  
Mimi inched her way closer and closer still to the window where many stood. She was still drawn in and moved a bit closer and closer still. And then she gave in and reached out and felt the window. It was such a thrill. Her field of vision way enveloped by space, she truly felt like she was in space now. She looked down at Pluto and realized how close they are and yet so how far away they are from the planet. She looked out and tried to find home but she couldn't see that far. But the more she tried the more she remembered home. She remembered growing up on the coast as a child and then her parents moving into the valley. She grew up and went to school and found a hobby in acting. She became an actress in her high school and she met Dave, the rebellious punk kid who was always making mischief on campus. He took her by surprised, she thought that he was a total clown and didn't take him serious and then she got to know him a little bit more and then she just fell for him. And here they are now, together in the heavens looking down at Earth somewhere out there.  
  
"It's so romantic," she whispered.  
  
Dave wrapped his arms around her and looked out into space, seeing their reflection in the glass. He thought he had seen the most beautiful image when he saw their reflection against the stars.  
  
"I love you Dave," she told him.  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
"Hey you two," Luke called as he and his highschool sweetie, Kelly ran up.  
  
Luke looked ridiculous with his nose bandaged up but his confidence made up for it. Dave laughed at his good friend and the four hugged each other.  
  
"Hey, guys, let's get our picture taken," Luke said. He flagged down an imaging robot which wheeled over to them. It zoomed in on the four friends against the backdrop of space and it took a very memorable image. Four copies printed out from it's side. Luke took them and the little robot wheeled over to another couple.  
  
The four friends took a look at them together. Friends since high school, Dave and Luke, the bad boys on campus and Mimi and Kelly, an actress and the other a cheerleader. It was a beautiful picture with Pluto behind them. Many people back home will be so jealous of them.  
  
"How are you guys," Mimi asked, very happy to see that Max is still alive, banged up, but alive. And that's when she noticed his nose, "Oh my gosh, Luke."  
  
"It's fine, I hit it on the bulkhead," he said.  
  
"Dave told me all about it, but what is it," she asked.  
  
"Wise guy here broke it, he fell down and broke it," Kelly butted in and the three of them laughed as Luke turned red a little.  
  
"I'm sorry man, but you're going to look back at this and laugh," Dave assured.  
  
"Right," Luke huffed.  
  
"So where are you guys off to after this," Luke asked.  
  
Mimi squeezed Dave and the two rocked back.  
  
"I don't know what do you guys have in mind," Dave asked.  
  
  
The two couples sat around Mimi's table where the girls watched their guys play dominoes. As soon as one guy got ahead there's be a celebration from one side and trash talking being done from the other side. This had been a pastime that Dave and Luke shared. They use to always play dominoes. Where most kids were playing with video games or card games Dav and Luke brought domioes to school. Their first part time jobs were over spring break and they both saved up enough money to get themselves a real good set each. Tonight they were using Luke's, his were fashioned from a green and white marble and the numbers where done in Roman numerals.  
  
The night went on and they foursome talked about good times back on Earth and how exciting that this whole situation will be. At first they were all afraid of the war that was going on around them and then they found comfort in traveling through space. No one has ever flown out to Pluto and back again. The Macross had the power to do that. No one knows where its origins are from, all they know is that it is capable of deep space travel. This may have come from another galaxy or even another universe.   
  



	5. A simpler time

Dave Monroe. An only child of a single father. His mom had left his father years ago. Dave never met her or even remembers her. He and his father were close, nearly best friends, so he didn't miss not having a mother. His father did his best to raise Dave right. They moved away from the city once his father got a promotion and they moved up into the Valley where he attended school. With the world in the throes of a Global Civil War Dave's father really wanted to move his son away from any combat zones in the city.  
  
Dave has always been a good kid and he got into his share of mischief a most boys his age do. He got into schoolyard fights, got banged up learning how to skateboard but he did learn a nice collection of moves. He would sneak out with his friend, Luke, and drink his father's beers out on the hillsides. Things were easy. Simpler.  
  
In his freshman year this tall and lanky Dave tried out for the basketball team. He made it but after the season he never continued the sport, istead he found more time to fool around and get into trouble. The pranks that he and Luke pulled on the school's faculty were notorious. And every time he got caught, his father would be called down to the office and listen to what Dave had done this time. At home his father would laugh with Dave on some of his better pranks, like the time they tapped into the school's PA and pirate broadcasted music over the morning announcements. Dave's electronics teacher found him in the corner workshop laughing at his job well done. His pranks proved how smart Dave is as he always pushed himself to outdo himself the next time. His pranks became more sophisticated and more and more fool proof as he never got caught in his junior and senior years.  
  
And then one day in his senior year things took a slight change. No one knew what Mimi saw in this tall, dark haired, blue eyed prankster with a crooked smirk but she was lured in by his childishness. Mimi has been in honor classes her entire accademic life and has focussed her studies in the theatre. She has been known to be very serious. Her nickname back then was the Ice Queen because of her drop dead gorgeous looks but her nearly curmudgeon attitude. It was by chance that she wound up in detention, she and her friends got back to campuss too late from lunch one day and had to spend time after class in the study hall. Inside she noticed that there were a few students there but the two resident detention bad boys were clowning it up behind the teacher's back. The other students would laugh and Dave and Luke would quiet down their antics and pretend to know nothing about what was going on behind their teacher's back. Then Dave got this idea working in his head, he wanted to get out of detention, for good, so he took his books and slammed them down on to the floor. The loud noise forced the teacher to turn around and when he did he saw that Dave's books were scattered across the floor and he had his feet propped up on his desk as he reclined and whistled to himself. Mimi laughed and then shut herself up real fast but not fast enough. The teacher ordered Dave to leave immediately.  
  
"You think that was funny, Miss Rodgers," the teacher asked her. The question was rediculous and Mimi laughed aloud and could not find a way to stop herself. The teacher became upset at this otherwise perfect student and told her to take it outside.  
  
Mimi left the study hall and started to laugh even louder out in the hallway.  
  
"Always glad to know that I can entertain people with more than just my good looks," Dave said as he crept up behind her.  
  
Mimi had thought that she was by herself and as soon as she realized that Dave was behind her she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was so embarassed, she had never lost her composure like that before.  
  
"You idiot, you got me kicked out of detention," she cursed out.  
  
"And your point is," Dave asked, he was truly puzzeled by her statement.  
  
"You're a jerk," Mi mi said as she composed herself better, flipping her hair back.  
  
"What, you actually wanted to be there, why," Dave asked.  
  
"I'm suppose to serve an hour and if I don't," but Mimi was cut off abruptly.  
  
"Who cares, you're a senior, this is the last year we have in this school, lighten up, have fun, make some memories," Dave interjected.  
  
That statement was enough to challenge Mimi. Normally she would never give a creep like this the time of day but there was a difinate charm about this prankster.  
  
"Where's your gown," Dave asked.  
  
"Excuse me," Mimi asked, she was very confused by Dave and where he's coming from and where he's going in conversations.  
  
Dave pointed to a flyer posted behind her on the hall. It was for a school play that Mimi was involved with, MacBeth. Mimi had played Lady MacBeth, a role that reconfirmed her status of the Ice Queen.  
  
"That was just a prop, you don't take it home with you," she thought that this guy was a complete idiot to think otherwise.  
  
"MacBeth, huh," Dave said.  
  
"Like you know anything about MacBeth or Shakespear," Mimi said in a very superior tone.  
  
"Okay, I may not know MacBeth but I do know about the Taming of the Shrew," Dave said.  
  
"Oh really," Mimi shot.  
  
Dave stepped a bit closer, "I enjoy Shakespear very much."  
  
Mimi felt that was getting closer to her and she almost wanted him to come closer. "You probably don't even read," she said softly, she was trembling, "you probably spend all day burning things."  
  
"I can read, all right," Dave said just inches away from her. The two leaned in as if they were going to kiss but the he blurted out at the last second, "oh would you look at the time, I'm late for my ride."  
  
Mimi just stood there, dumbfounded. She actually elt as if she would give into this creep and just kiss him. She wanted to, or at least part of her but now she just feels embarassed and that made her defensive and angry.  
  
Dave had already headed down the hall but then he turned around, "So, Mimi, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
She wanted so badly to chew him out, to give her a piece of her mind but then she melted once more and said, "Nothing, why?"  
  
"We should hook up," Dave said as he removed a pen, "what's your number?"  
  
She gave it to him and then something had dawned on her, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I read the flyer for your play," he started, "and the name's Dave, see you around eight."  
  
Mimi stood there as he walked down the hall and disappear around the corner, the whole time he was whistling to himself.  
  
  
They became the school's odd couple. The class clown and the straight A student. They went to prom and spent their senior class trip together. But after graduation Dave found himself at a crossroads in his life. He wanted to do something but more importantly, he wanted to do it on his own. His father offered to put him through college but that was too easy for Dave. He wanted to become a self made man and fight for everything he gets from now on. It was a hard decision but felt that he would be doing something important if he signed on to the UN Spacy as a fighter pilot. He and his friend Luke both considered the choice and agreed that if the two enlist togehter then they would have support from one another.  
  
It was tough telling Mimi. Dad was easy, he stood behind Dave like he always did but he did express that he would miss him while he was away. Mimi was frightened that she would never see him ever again. But then he offered to move her into his housing on base once he gets out of basic training. And then when he told her that he would be stationed on an island in the Pacific she was begining to warm up to the idea. The two of them would live on their own tropical island together.  
  
"I want you to be careful," Mimi said after a good cry.  
  
"I'll have Luke keep an eye on me the whole time," Dave assured.  
  
She smiled and they kissed under the moon. The next day he got on the bus.  
  
  
Boot camp was miserable but Dave and Luke had each other to depend on. The two really pushed their friendship to its limits and by the time they made it out they were as close as brothers. The two of them bunked up together in a house on Macross island and brought their girlfriends over to live with them. Over the course of bootcamp Dave filled out his tall lanky stature and he now weighs in around one sixty, one sixtyfive. Mimi was impressed by his new physique and his haircut. When they were together he had this long hair which reminded her of some rockstar but now it's kept short and decent looking.  
  
Dave was impressed of himself. He had always been the class clown who always terrorized his teachers but now he is one of the few and very proud valkyrie pilots of the Vermilion squadron. He met good friends in his company, many of whom will be in Vermilion with him. There was Max and Ben, Luke, Johnson, and Davis. It's a shame now that Johnson is no longer with Dave anymore. He gave his life to his planet as a very brave pilot, son, and brother. When Dave heard that Johnson had died in the first wave of combat he felt himself change inside. He felt bile lodge in his throat but he forced it down into this empty spot in his chest. Dave bears the weight and responsibilites of a fighter pilot during wartime now and that's something he has to live with for the rest of his life.  
  
Now, Dave and Luke share a bunk in the pilots' barracks. It's no where as nice as the civilian cabins but it does offer eveything a soldier needs and just a little bit of space for them to decorate as they see fit. This way life in war won't be that drab.  
  
Tonight Dave spent time with his squad at the pilot's lounge where they held their private respects for the fallen asofar.  
  
Dave stood by himself looking out a porthole into the vastness of space. Things are very different now. Dave felt as if he and all of these other fresh cadets have lost their innocence on that July afternoon.  
  



	6. Poker party

"Okay boys, ante up, minimal bet is a quarter of a credit," Luke said at the head of the card table. A green dealer's visor rests over his brow as he chew on the end of a pretzel stick for a mock cigar. For Luke, being in space was a real killer, he's a smoker and smoking aboard the ship is prohibited. Such contraband is rooted out for as civilians and soldiers boarded the ship.  
  
Coins flipped into the pot, sounding off of each other as a new coin hits the last. Finally the fifth coin was tossed in.  
  
Luke shuffled the cards once more, "Five card draw, one-eyed jacks are wild." He shuffled a few more times and set the deck in front of him for someone to cut it. Max took the deck and separated it into two halves and Luke put the deck back together once more. He began flipping cards towards the players, Max, Dave, Ben, and another pilot from Vermilion, Davis.  
  
Each man took their hands and fanned them out, moving cards around to set up what they want to keep and which ones they want to toss.  
  
Dave started, he had a really ugly hand. It was a tough decision to toss all but his ace or keep the ace and one of his face cards. He decided to ditch four of his cards. Luke asked Dave to reveal that he held an ace which he did, an ace of diamonds.  
  
"I know I'm losing this turn," Dave said in a huff. He wasn't upset at the fact that he'd be losing money on this game, he was just upset that he couldn't be top dog this hand.  
  
Ben took two cards.  
  
Davis took three.  
  
Max waited a while as he stared deep into his hand.  
  
"I'm good," he said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
Luke took note of the cockiness of Max and then looked at his own cards once more.  
  
"Dealer takes one," Luke said as he tossed his single card into the discard pile.  
  
Each men was delt their new cards and each one of them put on their own little shows.  
  
Ben shouted to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."  
  
Dave clenched his teeth but then brought his composure back.  
  
Davis grinned to himself.  
  
Max had his hand on the table face down and waited for Luke.  
  
Luke shifted the pretzel stick in his mouth. In his bluff he began to chew on the end of the stick and then he tossed in a tenth of a cred into the pot.  
  
Dave followed suit and threw in a tenth.  
  
Davis too.  
  
Ben folded.  
  
Then it came down to Max.  
  
"I'll see your tenth and raise you another," he said as he tossed in another tenth.  
  
Luke shifted in his chair and reevaluated his hand. He toyed around at his money beside him with one hand as the others kept his hand level to his eyes. He then tossed in the raise.  
  
Dave weighed the stakes and folded, he only had an ace high.  
  
Davis folded.  
  
It came down to Max and Luke.  
  
Max was very confident in his bluff and pressed the raise once more with another tenth piece. He watched Luke for any sign of doubt.   
  
Max had Luke sweating on this hand as he fumbled through his pot unsure of whether or not to stay in the game.  
  
"Dammit Max, you better have something," Luke huffed out as he moved more and more to the option to fold as well.  
  
Max just smirked his smart little grin. He then pushed his glasses back.  
  
"You know what, to hell with it," Luke said with an uncertain smile, he tossed his coin in. "I call."  
  
Max fanned his cards out in front of Luke. A full house, three kings and two ladies.  
  
"Dammit," Luke cried out. He dropped his cards down to reveal three fours, an eight and a ten.  
  
"Gentlemen," a booming voice said from behind Luke. Everyone turned to see that Commander Fokker was standing with his arms folded behind Luke.  
  
Luke let the pretzel stick drop from his mouth and into his lap.  
  
"You wouldn't be gambling aboard the ship, are you," the taller blond man said with a seriousness behind his words. The war hero of the Global Civil War looked equally as impressive as he sounded. "Because, if you were, I would have to invite myself into the game."  
  
Suddenly all the men at the table felt at ease. They all breathed out their held in breaths in a synchronized puff.  
  
"Sure, take a seat, Commander," Luke said offering Fokker his seat.  
  
"Luke, while you're up can you get me another soda," Dave said.  
  
"And one for me," Commander Fokker said.  
  
Fokker took the deck left behind by Luke and began shuffling them. After a few shuffles he stopped and turn the deck over.  
  
"What the hell is this," he addressed the table. All of the men felt that unease once more as they tried to figure out what their faux pas was this time. "This deck is squeaky clean!"  
  
Commander Fokker reached into his pocket and removed a deck of cards being bound together by a rubber band. The deck was considerably used and were wearing from constant shuffling. He sat the other deck aside and began shuffling his own cards.  
  
"Cut 'em," Fokker said as he moved the cards towards Dave.  
  
Dave lift the upper half of the deck and looked at the bottom card to see what was so special about these beaten up cards. And then he figured out Commander Fokker. The deck had naked ladies on them. Dave sat his pile aside and gave out a laugh. Commander Fokker joined in and sat the second half on top of the first.  
  
"Now these are cards, am I right, cadet," the commander asked with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Yes sir," Dave said as he collected his composure.  
  
"'Sir?' Cadet, please, we're at the card table, call me Roy," Fokker said.  
  
"Um, okay, Roy," Dave said. It felt awkward calling a superior officer by his first name.  
  
Roy delt the cards as he explained that it was five card draw and the "twins" are wild. He also added that they'll know when they get the card with the twins on them. Dave immediately figured out what Roy meant as he fanned out his cards and realized that he held both set of twins on his queen of hearts and queen of diamonds.  
  
"What was the minimal bid," Max interjected.  
  
"Ah, shit," Roy cursed to himself, "I dunno, a cred? Does that sound good to you guys?"  
  
"Sure," everyone answered as every man tossed a cred into the pot.  
  
Luke returned this time with a couple of cans of soda and passed them out to everyone and he sat just off from the table to watch the hand.  
  
The first hand went to Dave.  
  
The second to Max.  
  
Then Dave once more. By this time Roy jokingly cursed out that he was getting screwed tonight.  
  
And then Roy came back with a vengeance and won several mean hands in a row.  
  
"Well gentlemen, it was a whole lotta fun taking your money, and I don't even know your names," Roy said as he reclined in his seat.  
  
In order each pilot announced themselves formally, rank, last name, and then first.  
  
"Damn, they taught you boys well when you were in training, I was kinda hoping that you'd say something like, what's up, my name's Bob, or something," Roy kidded once more.  
  
"Say Roy," Dave began, "what the hell was that incident all about back at that morning's airshow? Who was that idiot you were yelling at?"  
  
Roy turned towards Dave with that serious look once more, "That idiot is my little brother."  
  
"Oops, sorry," Dave said.  
  
"It's okay Monroe, you didn't know," Roy said.  
  
Just then a young man stepped into the lounge. None of the pilots recognized him as part of their squadron and thought that this civilian must have gotten lost.  
  
"Can I help you," Dave started.  
  
"Relax, that's my brother," Roy said to Dave.  
  
Dave looked between the two men and drew up puzzles. How was it that these two were related. Roy is taller, blond hair, blue eyed where the other, well, he's Asian.  
  
"Hikaru," Dave called out as he waved for his brother to come on over to the table.  
  
"Roy," he said as he made his way over.  
  
"Hikaru, these guys are from Vermilion squadron, they're tough but they aren't exactly Skulls," Roy kidded once again, "This is Monroe, Right, Genius, Dixon, and Davis."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Hikaru said with a nod.  
  
"Hikaru's a damn good pilot, he even helped us out on Macross island, he's even thinking about joining the UN Spacy," Roy said with pride behind his voice.  
  
"Hey that's great," Max started, "but how is it that you helped us if you're only a civilian?"  
  
"Go ahead and tell them little bro," Roy said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Um, well, Roy was going to take me up in one of the trainer type fighters but he ducked out for a second, the next thing I knew we were being attacked by Martians, or whatever," Hikaru said.  
  
"So gentlemen, if you would excuse me, I have to take Hikaru over to get his papers drawn up," Roy said as he got up and put his cards away.  
  
"Catch you guys later," Hikaru said as the two men walked off.  
  
The pilots at the card tabled waved the two off.  
  
"That Hikaru guy's just a kid," Dave stated, "what is he, seventeen, if that?"  
  
"Probably," Luke confirmed.  
  
"I can't believe he flew in combat, I wonder if Captain Gloval knows what he did," Max said as he began to laugh.  
  
Dave felt this grim shadow sweep over his shoulders. He was already seeing that boy die in combat. If Dave knew the gravity of war he probably would have never signed up. But how was he to know that war would break out. The Global War ended when he was in his sophomore year of high school, who would've guessed that space invaders would drop out from outer space to blow up the Earth? Certainly not Dave.  
  
"You okay Monroe," Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dave started. He brought his spirits back up real quick and reconfirmed, "yeah, I'm fine, it's just getting late, what time is it?"  
  
"Twenty two hundred hours, about," Ben added.  
  
"Damn, I gotta take off, I have morning watch," Dave said as he stood from the table.   
  
"See you all later," Dave said as he left.  
  
  
O three hundred hours and Dave yawned like he had never yawned before. He stood in the hallway outside the barracks. He paced the length of the corridor during the duration of his watch. His eyes were still heavy and they stung. He managed to get four hours of sleep but he wished that he could have gotten at least another hour or two.   
  
"Oh well," he said to himself, "three more hours to go."  
  
He continued to pace back and forth once more. The barracks were as quiet as a crypt. A third of the crew slept in their cabins while another third worked the morning hours, if you can call it morning out here in space. The last third enjoyed some leave in town.  
  
He kept thinking to himself about last night's poker game. That kid brother of Commander Fokker grabbed his attention. He seems so young and innocent even though he's only a year younger than himself. How could this kid decide to enter the services now. He recalled from his history classes that back in America's past men were drafted into service but as the years moved on to modern times enlistment became a choice you wanted to take on, not something you found yourself in one day. If Hikaru was drafted then that would be different. And then he started thinking about that topic, what if too many pilots go down in this war, will they have to start drafting civilians on board into service. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
He kept pacing back and forth. Three long hours later he was ready to call it a night and turn in but that's when Luke and several other pilots from his squadron woke up for morning chow. Perhaps he'll go to sleep after breakfast. He joined up with his buddy, Luke and made way for the mess hall.  
  



	7. The Saturn conflict

Life, so far, aboard the Macross has been quite comfortable. The UN Spacy has made the civilians feel at home within the replicated city in the belly of the great ship. Commerce exists, the UN Spacy has provided a payroll for their soldiers while a bank has been set up in town where credit reports are as similar as possible to how things are back home, the military has also set up five different television stations to broadcast throughout the ship; one station provides news highlights from Earth and facts on the solar system so that everyone on board can feel more comfortable with being out here in space, another station broadcasts old reruns from popular Earth programming, another is a music station, another is a movie station, and the last is an emergency station. Also the civilians have come together as a community. Daily events and fairs are common and there's even word that future events will include a beauty contest and sporting events. Right now people are training for soccer teams and the entire crew has gotten involved with some activity to keep themselves busy in space and to keep their minds off the war.  
  
Things have been quiet, or at least they had been. A few months had gone by without any sign of hostility but then there was a spacefold near Saturn, right in the Macross' path. The alarm had been sounded and every pilot has been rallied for their briefing. In a few short hours the alien vessels will be engaging the Macross. Every fighter will be involved with yet another dogfight. But this will be their first combat in space. The extra debriefing was to go over the environment of space and how to maneuver in such an atmosphere. With a few final words the pilots were dismissed and they all charged for the hangars.  
  
Every ship has been fueled and armed. Every last detailed had been groomed by a fine toothed comb and every fighter checked in at tip top shape.  
  
The first wave of fighters has been sent out. The first wave was compiled of the entire Skull squadron. Following waves included Angel, Apollo, Ghost, Wolf, and Vermilion.   
  
As fighters took off to engage the enemy, gunners and battroid operators have manned their stations and prepared for in-close enemies.  
  
The calm before the storm is always quiet and eerie. Every last pilot took this time to think about their loved ones and most cherished memories. Dave thought about his father back home and how he wants to return and show him how much he has grown. He also thought long about Mimi, the girl he loved.  
  
"Dave, how are you doing," Luke asked over the com line.  
  
"Pretty good, all things considered," Dave said with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Vermilion leader called over the lines for all pilots to check in.  
  
Dave and Luke called in followed by Max and Ben. Others called in as well and taking up Johnson's spot was the new kid, Hikaru Ichijo.  
  
"Cadet Ichijo," Vermilion leader began, "I hope Commander Fokker taught you well during your training because this is the real deal here. I want you to stick with your wing. Cadets Monroe, Right, Genius, and Dixon, watch over the rookie, you are going in as one group."  
  
"Roger," all five men said over their lines.  
  
Breaking off from formation, Vermilion flew into separate wings.  
  
"Ichijo," Dave began, "Commander Fokker speaks highly of you, can you back up his boasts?"  
  
"Just watch me, I use to fly for competition back home. Me and Roy flew in my father's show several times together, he taught me a few things behind a joystick," Hikaru added.  
  
"This aint no airshow, boy, you try to go up for a loop-dee-loop and you might wind up dead, understand," Dave said.  
  
"Sheesh, is everyone aboard the Macross as cuddly as a cactus. First their was Lieutenant Hayase and now you," Hikaru griped.  
  
"Monroe, lay off the kid, I think he'll do great," Max said over the com line.  
  
"This is it men, they're coming in," Vermilion leader said. Up in the distance, against the backdrop of Saturn, thousands of alien fighters pinpricked against the giant planet's face.  
  
Every wing moved into attack position and charged towards the enemy. Volleys of gunfire, laser, and enemy particle beams tore by. The first explosions of war ballooned out into the vacuum of space.  
  
"Boys, I'm making a run, keep up with me in sector five five three," Dave called out as he eyeballed his flight panel.  
  
"Roger that," everyone in Dave's wing called back.  
  
As Dave lead his run into the carnage, the new kid, Hikaru called out, "Monroe, watch it, that's a bad sector, climb and take six five three."  
  
"Thanks kid, but I think I know how to," and Dave was cut off as a wing of enemy fighters screamed from out of nowhere, "shit!"  
  
Dave barrel rolled out of the way, his wingman, Luke followed his lead. Meanwhile, Hikaru lead Max and Ben into his coordinates and they tore off into the dogfight.  
  
"Dammit," Dave said, "Ichijo, we're suppose to stick together," he called out over the com line, "damn kid."  
  
"What was that Monroe, I didn't quite read you," Hikaru said as he flipped his com line into a closed channel to his wingmen, Max and Ben.  
  
"Shit," Dave cursed, "well Luke, I guess it's you and me."  
  
"Let's rock and roll," Luke roared.  
  
The two fighters cinched up and flow a tight formation into the heart of the fray. Dave lined up his sights and let a volley of shots fire from his gunpod. Luke, too, fired shots and they both dropped alien fighters. Their ships' bodies erupting into balls of fire for a moment and then vanishing into the lack of atmosphere. The raced their fighters beside the wreckage and moved on to the next target.  
  
"Dave, keep your eyes peeled, I see some bogies coming up on our sixes," Luke said.  
  
Dave glanced at his monitor.  
  
"These Martians think they're cute, huh," Dave said under his breath. He depressed his hybrid switch and his valkyrie's thrusters kicked out from underneath him and it shot him back. The two fighters on his tail shot passed him. When Dave finished his backflip he fired two rockets from their housings. Both missiles hit and two more aliens went out in the fires of war.  
  
Luke dropped down and took a clip to his starboard wing.  
  
"I'm hit," Luke exclaimed over the com line.  
  
"Don't tell me that, bro, I don't wanna hear talk like that," Dave said, genuinely worried that his friend got shot.  
  
"I'm all right, it was just a love tap," Luke breathed out.  
  
"Why don't we show these bastard how we love tap our enemies back home," Dave roared and the two fighters took off after Luke's would be assailant.  
  
"Dammit, where's that kid," Dave said.  
  
"Just relax, Dave, he'll be fine," Luke said.  
  
"Maybe you don't see our boys dying out here but I do," Dave shot back.  
  
"I see it too, and there's nothing you can do if they're already dead, we just have to keep our boys who are living alive," Luke told Dave with some authority.  
  
"All right," Dave said.  
  
The dogfight went on for what seemed like an eternity to the valkyrie pilots. The aliens were relentless. It almost appeared as if these aliens enjoyed war.  
  
  
Kamjin took flight from his personal destroyer. His two guards flew on his flanks as he launched towards the enemy in his officer class battle pod. The modifications on its body proved his vessels was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Keep with me, we shall fly by the fray and assault the bridge on the ship," Kamjin ordered.  
  
"Yes m'lord," was his response from his two best pilots.  
  
The three fighters raced in and out of the ring that floated silently around the giant planet. The Macross was right ahead and soon the Zentraedi will recapture the rogue vessel which had eluded them for so long.  
  
Kamjin flew in close to the Macross and was greeted by fire from heavy battery turrets. He managed to outmaneuver the blasts and his two wingmen kept closely to their lord. Kamjin howled a laugh as he teased his advisaries by avoiding their weaponry with ease. Kamjin has been flying for the Imperial navy for most of his creation. During the Divisive Wars he became a top ace and was promoted to the title Warlord. He has yet to find his equal, though his comrade, a Meltrandi defector named Azonia, comes very close to his skill.  
  
Kamjin and his wingmen made a hard pass across the bridge of the Macross and laid in a volley of shots which rocked the bridge crew nearly out of their seats. He lead his men aft and prepared to take another pass.  
  
  
Captain Gloval rocked with the impact of the shots that hit the bridge. He loosed his grip once the wave settled and he overlooked his bridge. His officers were a bit shaken but otherwise they were all fine.  
  
"Claudia, status," Gloval said.  
  
Claudia scrolled over the monitors and found from the report that the deflectors were still holding. She relayed the information to Gloval.  
  
"Captain," Lieutenant Hayase began.  
  
"Yes, Misa," Gloval answered.  
  
"More enemy vessels are moving into position," she finished.  
  
Gloval brewed up an idea.  
  
"Misa, have all fighters return," he said.  
  
"But captain," every bridge officer said in surprise.  
  
"Misa," Gloval reordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Misa Hayase said, uncertain as to what Captain Gloval was up to.  
  
  
"What, are they serious," Dave growled.  
  
"There's probably a reason for it, let's go home," Luke said.  
  
Every valkyrie broke away from the fight and returned to the ship.  
  
  
Kamjin came across a second time and he and his men unloaded more shots across the bridge.  
  
"Dammit," Captain Gloval said as he saw the pesky alien fighters fly by the bridge window once more.  
  
"Shields still holding, Captain," Claudia called out.  
  
  
"Hey Luke, do you see what I see," Dave said over his line.  
  
"I'll be damned it's that one fighter," Luke said as he recognized Kamjin's fighter. "He's attacking the bridge!"  
  
"Let's go after him," Dave said.  
  
"Sounds good to us," Max's voice said over the line.  
  
Dave turned his head and saw the other three fighters in his wing.  
  
"Nice of you guys to join us," Dave said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, we had to give the new guy a tour," Max said equally sarcastically.  
  
"Max, do you read that bogie and his wingmen buzzing the bridge," Dave began.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Max started, "hey, wait a second, is that Mister Fancy-pants?"  
  
"The one and only," Dave answered.  
  
"Let's do it," Max said as he turned his thrusters on to move up ahead. The rest of the wing followed suit.  
  
"Hey kid, you hanging in there," Dave said over to Hikaru's unblocked line.  
  
"I'm still good," Hikaru stated.  
  
"Good to hear," Dave said. He felt a weight lift off from his shoulders.  
  
The five fighters flew in close to the Macross and banked up and made their way for the bridge.  
  
  
"Well, I see we meet again," Kamjin said to himself as he recognized Luke's fighter, "maybe now I can finish what I started." He then pushed his ship forward and launched a few rockets into the five incoming fighters.  
  
  
"Watch out," Dave exclaimed.  
  
The five fighters broke apart as a handful of rockets tore loose into their general direction. They exploded against the deflector shields of the Macross.  
  
Kamjin used this tactic to single out Luke.  
  
  
"You two, take on the other four fighters, this one's mine," Kamjin ordered.  
  
He quickly crept up behind Luke and struggled for a lock up but Luke was bobbing and weaving across the decking of the Macross.  
  
  
"What the hell," Luke asked as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. At first he thought that the Macross was taking off without him and his wing but then he watched as the great ship began to transform. Part of the hull came jutting up right in front of him so he jerked back on his controls and raced a climb against the main cannons. He checked his monitor and saw that he still had that bogie on his tail.  
  
"Dammit, dammit," Luke kept exclaiming.  
  
The ascent was steep and Luke found himself grinding his teeth as he neared the end of the climb. He breached the length of the cannons and he tore loose once more. A few glancing shots from the fighter on his tail shot near him so closely.  
  
"Dave, Max, anybody, I could use some help here," Luke yelled out, "where can they be?"  
  
Luke dove his fighter down the "backside" of the now humanoid looking Macross. He continued the dive until he looped up from under the ship's "legs."  
  
"Since when can the Macross do that," Luke questioned as he saw the Macross in battroid form.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Dave, Max, Ben, and Hikaru had problems of their own. They had two skilled bogies engaging them. The fighters kept evading the four and used their own numbers against them.  
  
"Dammit," Max called out.  
  
"What is it," Dave huffed as he struggled to find where he lost the bogies.  
  
"I got shot," Max said.  
  
"Get back to the ship, you're no good with a wounded fighter," Dave ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Max said as he banked and headed towards the hangar bay.  
  
Dave knew that it was down to him, Ben, and Hikaru.   
  
"Great," he said to himself. Ben may have become a valkyrie pilot, but he really isn't that good of a pilot, and Hikaru, he's fresh out of training. "Looks like it's down to me."  
  
"Dave," Luke screamed out.  
  
"Luke, talk to me," Dave said as he raced his fighter aft to chase after one of the enemy fighters who evaded him once again.  
  
"I got trouble, man," Luke began, "I could use a little help here."  
  
"Dammit," Dave cursed to himself.  
  
"Monroe, I got this one," Hikaru said over the line. He then banked his valkyrie into a sharp dive and headed towards the incoming fighter that was on Luke's tail.  
  
"Ben, follow that kid, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like get himself killed," Dave ordered.  
  
"On my way," Ben said as he shot his fighter into a dive.  
  
  
"I've got you now," Kamjin said as he drew a bead on his target, he thumbed his trigger to let loose a few more rockets but then two incoming enemy fighters zoomed in and took their shots.  
  
"Dammit," Kamjin roared as he took a hit.  
  
  
Hikaru raced away with Ben on his tail. He let out a heavy breath and fought to get his composure back.  
  
"Damn man, that was close," Ben said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I got him," Hikaru said.  
  
"Hikaru, you are one hell of a pilot," Ben said.  
  
"Thanks," Hikaru said as a tired smile moved over his lips.  
  
  
Dave grew frustrated at this wild goose chase so he converted to battroid mode and had his valkyrie grip it's GU-11 gunpod in its hands. He waited still, floating by on what little inertia he had left. He kept his position and waited. That's when the two fighters came into view. Without thinking twice Dave unloaded his entire clip into a deadly spray into the two fighters. He roared as the two vessels blew away into fireballs. Debris flew away into all directions, some of which flecked across Dave's battroid. He was still screaming after his clip ran out, the motorized whine of his gunpod was the only other noise he heard when he came back to his senses.  
  
"Dave, let's go," Luke said.  
  
Dave converted back to fighter mode and followed the rest of his wing back to the hangar.  
  
  
"What are they doing," Breetai asked aloud as he watched the screens dumbfoundedly.  
  
"It appears that they are retreated, m'lord," Exedore added in.  
  
"But why, is this some sort of trap, perhaps," Breetai pondered.  
  
"It would be their folly, Lord Breetai, we have an entire fleet to their one ship," Exedore pointed out. "Perhaps they are surrendering."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps," Breetai began, "we do need that ship."  
  
"What are you suggesting, m'lord," Exedore asked.  
  
"Let's go in and capture it," Breetai began, "helms, bring us towards the ship."  
  
The Zentraedi fleet moved their way forward.  
  
"What is that," Breetai asked as he saw the ship as it is now. It's entire form has been manipulated. It no longer looked like a ship, instead it resembled a humanoid thing of metal.  
  
"I don't like this," Exedore stated.  
  
"Nor I," Breetai added.  
  
Then there was a bright flash. Breetai hit the decking hard and he winced in pain. Exedore had been flung across the command post and against the bulkheads. Crew everywhere on the flag ship and other vessels in the fleet took a great blow.  
  
"Damage report," Breetai called out.   
  
But there was no reply.  
  
Breetai got to his feet and looked out over the bridge. Most of the crew lay slumped over their monitors, some of them dazed, others injured. Even Breetai felt a sharp pain in his shoulder where he fell.  
  
"Exedore," he called out.  
  
"Yes m'lord," the shorter Zentraedi asked from behind a cloudy daze. His hand instinctively went for his head where he had a gash.  
  
"What's our damage report," Breetai asked again.  
  
Exedore crawled over to a monitor and moved the screens around until he found the proper display.  
  
"Sir, we have lost forward shields, life support has been knocked down to forty percent, forward weaponry's disabled, and we have hull breaches on decks four, five, and six. Fires have consumed several hangar bays and crew compartments," Exedore managed to get out before lolling off to the side.  
  
Breetai used the control panel to utilize the main view screen. He used a view to take a look at the damage outside. He was shocked to find that a huge hole has been torn through most of his ship. He used other screens to look at the carnage around him. Nearly the entire fleet with them has been wiped out.  
  
"Lord Breetai," Kamjin's voice came across the com line.  
  
"Go ahead," Breetai said as he put Kamjin on visual.  
  
"My ship has been destroyed, I am still in my fighter, I need to dock immediately," Kamjin said at length.  
  
"Most of our hangars have been destroyed but I will have my crew out there to find a spot for you," Breetai said. His shoulder wracked once more so he clutched it with his good arm.  
  
Kamjin was no longer on the screen as he ended his transmission. Breetai used the call system to have medics come to the bridge immediately. He then moved over to his commander's chair and slumped in it. He turned over to see his companion unconscience in the corner. The ship is truly dangerous. For Breetai, the matter of collecting it was becoming personal. Thrice now has the ship made such an assult on him. This last time was nearly as bad as the first time.   
  
Breetai was only a warlord then and was in control of several destroyers. He had hunted down the rogues to one side of the galaxy. There was no place for the ship to run to so Breetai ordered an attack to cripple the ship. As his destroyers moved in he was greeted by a blast from the main cannons, the most destructive force his creators ever made. The ship was meant as the ultimate peacekeeper to keep hostiles in line. But it was one of his creator's most trusted who stole it from them. That day many Zentraedi lost their lives and Breetai had lost an eye.  
  
  
"Daedalus barrier initiated, sir," one of the bridge officers announced to Gloval as he waited anxiously in his chair. His gaze looked out across the vista to where a handful of enemy ships waited, crippled. The main cannons carry quite a punch and a wing and a prayer he ordered it to fire and watched as most of the enemy fleet disappeared in the bright, blinding flash.  
  
"Engineering, propel us towards their biggest ship," Gloval ordered.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
The Macross lurched forward towards the crippled alien ships. Burned out husks of has been vessels are now debris caught in Saturn's gravity.  
  
"Ramming speed," Gloval ordered.  
  
The Macross then jutted forward and shoved one of its "arms" into the hole of the Zentraedi flag ship. The barrier shields withheld as the Daedalus hangar bay made its way into collapsing decks and hull.  
  
  
"In the name of the Creators," Breetai exclaimed as he watched in horror what was going on. His eye was glued to the screen. The ship has rammed itself into his on.  
  
Kamjin made his way to the bridge and took note that Advisor Exedore was being tended to by medics on Breetai's command center.  
  
As Kamjin approached his High Commander he saw the main screen and how the ship was being rammed. He could feel the ship buckle beneath his feet.  
  
"M'lord, we must get you out of here," Kamjin said to Breetai who was stuck in place.  
  
Kamjin ran up and pulled Breetai away. The taller Zentraedi turned around quickly and gazed into Kamjin's fierce eyes.  
  
"My lord, the flag ship is being destroyed, we must make our escape, Azonia's ship is still in tact, she will have us aboard," Kamjin said.  
  
"Very well," Breetai said. He then pressed the overcall switch on his controls, "All persons aboard who can hear my voice, we are evacuating. We will rendezvous with Warlord Azonia's vessel."  
  
The two walked over to where the medics were treating Exedore.  
  
"Can you move," Breetai asked.  
  
"Yes," Exedore said as he struggled for his feet. Kamjin immediately helped crutch Exedore and led him through the gangway, Breetai was hot on their heels.  
  
The three made it to an escape pod and sealed the door behind them. They were then jettisoned out into space and then they controlled the pod to fly a course for Azonia's destroyer.  
  
  
Azonia stood at attention in her hangar bay. Her guards were on either side, some of them beaten and worn looking from that last barrage they just took from the Macross. Azonia's hair had fallen out of place in defiance of her otherwise stoic-like face.  
  
Breetai's pod touched down and the hatch hissed open.  
  
"Lord Breetai, it is an honor to have you aboard my ship," Azonia started with a salute.  
  
Breetai ordered that Exedore be brought to sick bay.  
  
Azonia led her guests to the bridge where they caught a visual of the Macross shoving its "arm" all the way into Breetai's vessel. And then, moments later it exploded. Azonia's destroyer rocked from the blast wave. The lighting went out.  
  
"Report," Azonia shouted.  
  
"We have lost power, we are a dead space whale out here," the bridge officer said from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
  
Gloval shielded his eyes as he watched the big ship blow up. His plan had succeeded. He had all energy diverted to the Daedalus hangar bay and rammed it deep within the alien vessel. Once inside he ordered that the hangar bays be opened and that all mechas in the hangar open fire with everything they had. The main cannons had severely damaged the big ship early and this just finished it off.  
  
"Damage report," Captain Gloval shouted.  
  
"Only minimal damage, barrier shields at ten percent," Claudia said.  
  
"And the mechas," Gloval asked.  
  
"They are a-okay, the barrier shields absorbed all of the damage, sir," Claudia answered.  
  
"Very good, have the ship return to cruiser mode and lets continue on our course," he said.  
  
In unison the bridge said, "yes sir."  
  



	8. Dinner date

Dave read the flyer over once more to check that he's heading towards the right place. Mimi had been rehearsing for this play for a few weeks now. Unfortunately   
Dave has been busy with his routines. Almost daily he had flown along side the Macross as a guard. Should the aliens have an ambush set up for them there would at least be one squadron already airborne. This separated him from his girlfriend and he had to cancels dates at the last minute. He felt like a jerk so he bought some flowers to make it up to her. With a bouquet in hand he made his way to where the rehearsals are held.  
  
He found the building where rehearsals are held. The first floor was a bookstore but upstairs was an empty loft where anyone can rehearse. The director owns both shops and teaches at the school her on board the Macross.  
  
Dave slowly climbed the stairs to the landing and found a chair to sit in. The actors where running their lines and the director watched them closely. Mimi is trying out for the lead role, an heiress to a large Southern plantation who falls for Northern soldier who's found wounded at her doorsteps. She was excited by the depth of her character, this has been unlike any of the plays she ever had to do in highschool, this is the real deal.  
  
The director called for her and the leading man to approach him. He was offering them advice on their characters it looked like as he referred to the script a few times. Both Mimi and the other guy nodded in compliance. It looks like Dave is going to see his girlfriend rehearse.  
  
Mimi and the man took their places among the makeshift props.  
  
"And action," the director called out.  
  
Mimi held her back towards the other man and turned around real quickly, looking quite upset. She pointed her finger towards the man and ran her line, "Get out, just get your things and kindly leave, sir."  
  
"But Mary, I don't see why it must be this way," he pleaded.  
  
"You don't get it do you," she began as she walked past him, coming up to the center stage as if looking out into the distance.  
  
The man pursued and waited behind her.  
  
"Your from the North, I from the South, if the soldiers find you hear, they'd kill you," Mimi said.  
  
"I don't care Mary, let them find me, I will announce that I love you to death itself if I can't have you," the man said as he sat his hands on her sholders.  
  
"Don't call me that, you will only refer to me as ma'am," Mimi said defensively.  
  
"Dammit Mary," the man said as he spun her around to face him, "I love you," he said and then the two kissed.  
  
Dave dropped his jaw. His Mimi was kissing this other guy right in front of him. His hands rubbed her back and she was leaning into it. It was an eternity before the director finally called cut.  
  
"Mimi, Stan, that was great," the director stated.  
  
The two actors smiled out of the director's flattery.  
  
"Mimi, darling, you were meant for this part, you really take to the role of Mary LaBelle well, my dear," the director said as he hugged Mimi.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said as she blushed at the compliments.  
  
"And that's all for today, I want to see everyone on Friday for one final rehearsal before this weekend," he then said to all of his actors.  
  
The troupe broke up for the day and gathered their belongings.  
  
Dave waited on the chair with green eyes. He watched the crowd of actors walk by. He was expecting to see Mimi walk by any second now but he has not seen her yet. Instead, Mimi and the man named Stan stood behind.  
  
"You did well toady," Stan said as he shook her hand. His smile was broad and perfect and his blue eye gave a slight twinkle to them.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Stan, I really wanted Mary to come to life," Mimi added.  
  
Dave coughed from his seat and stood up. Mimi turned around and beamed.  
  
"Dave, what are you doing here," she asked, totally excited to see her boyfriend.  
  
"Stan," Mimi started, "this is my boyfriend, Dave."  
  
"Nice to meet you Dave," Stan said.  
  
"Yeah, how're you doing," Dave said defensively.  
  
The two men stared at each other for a moment. That's when Mimi piped in, "Oh Dave are those for me?"  
  
Dave remembered the bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Yeah, here you go," he said as he handed her the flowers. "Are you ready to go for our date?"  
  
"Sure, where are we going tonight," she asked as they walked downstairs.   
  
The rest of their conversation trailed off from where Stan stood. He watched the couple disappear to the bookstore downstairs with a wide smile on his handsome face. He thought Dave was a silly, immature boy filling a man's pair of boots. Stan is a little older and has his own cabin which he shares with a buddy who's hardly ever home.  
  
"Mimi," Stan said to himself, "you are something incredible."  
  
  
"What's the matter," Mimi asked on Dave's arm.  
  
"What do you mean," Dave asked as he feigned like he didn't know what she meant.  
  
"You were acting rude in front of Stan back there," she added.  
  
"What, that's ridiculous, why would I act rude to anybody," he questioned her.  
  
"That's what I would like to know," she said.  
  
Dave burned up inside. He knew that she would be dancing around this topic until Dave broke down and confess what he truly felt. He bit his tongue and curse himself.  
  
"If you must know," he started, "I felt very uncomfortable watching you and Stan kiss."  
  
"What," Mimi asked aloud, "that's absurd, I'm an actress, Dave, I act. The play is a drama, I must kiss the leading man, and if that happens to be Stan, then that's the way things have to be."  
  
"What did you mean by that," Dave questioned as he felt sketchy about her explanation.  
  
"What are you talking about," she asked.  
  
"'And if that happens to be Stan,' why does he seem like an exception," Dave asked.  
  
"Honestly Dave, you are making stuff up for yourself now, if you continue this you're going to become obsessed," Mimi shot at him.  
  
Things felt icy.  
  
"All right," Dave said defeatedly.  
  
The two rounded the corner and stepped into Chinese restaurant. The building has been fashioned to look like a pagoda.  
  
The two were seated by a cute little boy. He then handed them their menus.  
  
"He's so cute," Mimi said, a rosiness returned her cheeks as she smiled, watching the kid head back to the front desk.  
  
"I heard this place is suppose to be really good, it was recommended to me by a guy in my squadron," Dave stated as he took in the atmosphere.  
  
"Would that be Hikaru Ichijo," Mimi asked.  
  
"Did you say Hikaru Ichijo," a sweet sounding voice said.  
  
Both Dave and Mimi turned to meet their waitress, a very attractive young girl with a beautiful face. Her waitress' outfit complimented her look.  
  
"Yeah, you know him," Dave said.  
  
"Of course I do, he's my boyfriend," she said, "hi, my name is Minmei, and I'll be your waitress for tonight."  
  
Dave smile in kind to Minmei's very captivating smile.  
  
"I'm Dave, Hikaru's a pilot in my squadron," Dave said with a winning grin on his face.  
  
"Are you two ready to order, maybe I can get you guys some tea," she offered.  
  
Dave realized that Minmei asked if the "two" of them are ready and he returned to his senses and looked across the table to his girlfriend, Mimi. He blushed a little bit but he played it off.  
  
"Baby, are you ready to order," he asked Mimi.  
  
"I think I need a little more time, but I'll take a diet cola," Mimi said.  
  
"I'll take some ice water," Dave said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in just a second," Minmei said with a slight bow and then she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, what was that all about," Mimi asked. Her blue eyes were turning red.  
  
"What was all of what about," Dave said, not really understanding what Mimi was talking about.  
  
"That girl, you were totally flirting with her, right in front of me," she hissed under her breath to him, attempting to keep their conversation low profile.  
  
"I was not," Dave answered.  
  
"You were sending her vibes," Mimi added.  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"You were too, and right in front of me, too," Mimi shot.  
  
"What, don't tell me that you're jealous, Mis I'm-an-Actress, I can't be jealous at anything and I don't expect my boyfriend to when I kiss a stranger," Dave said sarcastically, but hurtfull.  
  
"Dave, I'll have you know that Stan is a perfect gentleman and he can separate himself from his character, neither us have any feelings for each other, we're just peers," Mimi defended.  
  
"Please, I see how he looked at you, and that wasn't just a kiss," Dave paused to act out a peck of a kiss, "it was a Kiss," he emphasized by making a very obscene gesture of a kiss.  
  
"I thought you were mature enough to see beyond such things, you should know that I would never cheat on you," Mimi said, her face red that she would be accused of such a thing.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's bury it," Dave said.  
  
Mimi was about to say something back but they noticed that Mimei was on her way back with their drinks.  
  
"Thank you," Dave said as Minmei left.  
  
Both of them took a sip at the same time, staring at each other over their brims, waiting for who would strike next.  
  
"You know what you want yet," Dave asked at length.  
  
"Yes, I'll get the chicken," Mimi said.  
  
"Good choice, I'll get shrimp dish," he then said.  
  
Dinner went on like this too. Both were pretty much silent and ate their dinner nearly automatically.  
  
"You know, we're just being ridiculous" mimi said.  
  
"I guess we were, it's just things aren't like they use to be," Dave said, "I'm out there during this war and every time I go out there I get more and more at ease. I'm out there, saving the crew from destruction at the hands of those aliens. I find it hard to believe that I just see them as the enemy and just that. I see less and less of you nowadays. I wanna be a good boyfriend but sometimes I'm afraid that we're not spending any quality time together."  
  
"Don't think like that, I'm still here, I know you're busy. You mean well and I love you," she said, "I'll make it up to you after the play Saturday."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Dave smiled.  
  
The two waved Minmei down for the check and Dave left ten creds behind. The two got up and left to the movies.  
  



	9. Plans are set

The four were gathered in Azonia's ready room. Azonia took her spot at the captain's seat while her guests took their own.  
  
"Now what do we do," Azonia asked.  
  
"We are still repairing the damages on the fleet, it may still be some time for the ships to be spacefold worthy," Exedore reported.  
  
"So we sit here for now like a bunch of lame space whales then while our quarry eludes us once more," Azonia asked.  
  
"That will not happen again, I want that ship, and I want it now," Breetai announced, "every day Lord Dolza asks for progress reports and I have to explain to him every time that a single ship is eluding one of the Empire's greatest fleets!"  
  
"My lord," Kamjin began, "I still have a fleet of destroyers orbiting the miconian world, I can have them move into an intercepting course with the ship."  
  
Kamjin waved his hand over a consul and a holo display of the solar system projected over the table.  
  
"I can bet my own life that the micronians are going home, so if they remained on this course here, I can have my fleet meet them here, at the fourth planet," Kamjin said as he pointed to Mars.  
  
"Our scanners reported that on a long distance scan they found that a possible micronian base exists on the planet," Exedore added.  
  
"Then we shall have to raid it, that way we can cut off any possible aid from their allies, if that is all right with you, Lord Breetai," Kamjin added.  
  
Breetai stared at the holographic version of Mars. If a ship of that much power gained support, Kamjin's destroyers will most likely be destroyed. Kamjin had a good point in destroying the Mars base.  
  
"It will be done, that ship can not elude us again," Breetai said at length.  
  
"Excellent, my lord," Kamjin said with a smirk.  
  
"Exedore, how much longer until the fleet has finished their repairs," Breetai asked.  
  
"At this rate it will be a few more days, at best," Exedore added.  
  
"I want shifts doubled, I want us to become ready by tomorrow," Breetai demanded.  
  
"Yes m'lord," Exedore said.  
  
The meeting closed and the Zentraedi went about their business, Azonia returned to the bridge with Kamjin behind her. Breetai and Exedore retired to their cabins. Breetai had to inform Dolza on the current situation.  
  
"Com officer, open a channel to Lord Kamjin's fleet in orbit of the third planet," Azonia ordered as she entered the bridge.  
  
The video screen came to life as the captain of Kamjin's lead destroyer answered the hail.  
  
"Lord Kamjin, sir," the captain saluted.  
  
"Captain Boldor, I want you to move your fleet out of orbit and follow these coordinates to the fourth planet," Kanjin instructed, "there is a micronian base, I want you to destroy it, the ship will be approaching the fleet so I want you to engage it and cripple it, is that understood?"  
  
"Perfectly, my lord, it shall be done," the captain said once more and saluted his superior. The com line switched off and the video screen returned to its display of space.  
  
"Did you fight well, Lord Kamjin," Azonia asked to her guest on the bridge.  
  
"Indeed, I take the responsibility for allowing the ship to elude us, if I had remained on the task of attacking the bridge instead of giving into my pride to engage a fighter then we would have our quarry by now," Kamjin said.  
  
"You are too critical on yourself, the crew of the ship was far too cunning for even Lord Breetai, it destroyed his flag ship and more than half our fleet out her," Azonia added in attempt to lighten up Kamjin's melancholy mood.  
  
"Those are kind and reassuring words, Warlord, but I know when I am at fault, the ship was in my clutches," Kamjin said as he balled up his hand into a fist, emphasizing his grasp.  
  
"Your bounty will be caught, my lord, it will be your fleet which brings in the ship to the Creators," Azonia reassured.  
  
"Excellent," Kamjin said with an evil grin forming over his lips.  
  
  
Breetai sat on his bunk and relieved the tension in his neck and shoulders. He then moved closer to the com screen beside the bunk. He flipped it on an indicated a band to reach Dolza on. The screen came to life and soon the face of an older, battle worn Zentraedi replaced the blankness.  
  
"Lord Breetai, what do you have to report," Dolza asked in a very measured manner. His gaze shot into Breetai's eye and held him in a grip.  
  
"My lord, we are setting an ambush for the ship at the micronian's fourth planet. An allied base is on its surfaced and an airstrike has been ordered, soon the ship will be ours," Breetai said as he averted he gaze when he could. He felt uncomfortable at staring at his superior.  
  
"Very good, High Commander, procede in the glory of the Empire," Dolza said and the screen went blank once more.  
  
Breetai reclined slightly and removed his boots. He thought it best to get some sleep while he can, it must have been days since he last did so. The giant traced his hand over the plating over his eye and he removed it, revealing a gnarled scar and an empty socket. He sat his bionic eye on the stand beside his bunk and he stretched out over the firm mattress and fell asleep. His dreams were focused on the ship. He relived his youth as a Warlord on his first attempt on capturing the Macross. He tossed and turned as he relieved the disaster in its entirety but he was far too fatigued to stir himself awake.  
  
  
Captain Boldor commanded Kamjin's fleet to leave Earth's orbit. While they remained here they had destroyed the Moon Base and the rest of Macross island. Some of their soldiers continued their attack on the people on Earth but once the planet was secured the Zentraedi remained in orbit for further instructions of their lord, Kamjin.  
  
With new orders the fleet of ten ships moved out. Taking the lead were his four scout ships, two landing ships, and four destroyers.  
  
The hulks sped off towards their glorious destiny and left a scarred Earth behind.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the surface of the blue planet, the UN Spacy cabinet met together and discussed their plans for countermeasures against the giant sized aliens. Many of the larger nations had crumbled into ruins, the surviving members of the UN Spacy got together in their underground base in Alaska. They had a biodome constucted under here so that several tens of thousand civilians can live without the threat of being destroyed by the alien invaders.  
  
A civilian man skipped a stone across the man made lake in the arcology and watched it hop three or four times before plunking into the water.  
  
"Aren't you Lucas Right's father," a woman asked.  
  
The older man turned around to meet a woman who looked relieved to find him.  
  
"Why yes I am," he said.  
  
"You probably don't remember me, I'm Mimi's mother, we met at the kids' graduation," she said.  
  
"Oh, right, now I remember," he said as a warm smile creased across his face.  
  
"It's so good to find a familiar face," she said as she hugged her daughter's friend's father. He returned the hug, both felt that they were with their children once more by being with an extension of them.  
  
"Have you seen David's father anywhere," she asked.  
  
"Now, Dave's father ended up on the list," Mr. Right said with a level of melancholy I his tone.  
  
"Oh my god, that's so sad," she gasped out.  
  
"Los Angeles was hit hard during the attack," Mr. Right said as he drifted off to the painful memories of the attack. During the raid Dave's home was blown into oblivion. Mr. Right watched as he was being shuttled away by the UN Spacy escort. His own wife had lost her life.  
  
"Is all of your family with you, safely," Mr. Right asked.  
  
"My other daughter is with her father in Montana," Mrs. Rodgers answered.  
  
"Montana," Mr. Right asked.  
  
"He and I separated years ago, I got a message the other day saying that they're both fine," she said.  
  
"I wish they could get in touch with the kids, no one even knows where the ship disappeared to," Mr. Right said.  
  
"I hope they're okay," she said softly.  
  
The two new friends held each other comfortingly.  
  
  
Earth, once populated and dominated by mankind now moves along it revolution in space as a planet that has fallen victim to the mighty Zentraedi navy. The navy has the capability to destroy planets in it entirety, but they merely left Earth in a crippled state, just so the Zentraedi can keep their occupancy on the planet. Major cities lay in waste while most of the planet's population has been reduced to a mere fraction of what it once was. This is indeed worse than any war in Earth's history.  
  
  
Meanwhile, just outside of Jupiter's orbit, the Macross cruised along its course home. The crew grew more and more homesick and worried for their loved ones down on Earth. The last encounter with the enemy claimed many more lives. Their services were held and the Macross shot its forward facing batteries off in memory of the fallen men and women of the UN Spacy. These are more pilots who will not make it home to reunite with friends or family, if they had the friends or family to return to in the first place.  
  



	10. The trajic play

It was Saturday when the Macross made it into Jupiter's orbit. Dave pumped the pedals to his bike faster so that he could get to the amphitheater before curtain rise. Mimi's big shot was tonight, playing the leading lady in the first play in space. Dave had made a promise to be there early and see her backstage for a bit before she went on but he had been busy. He had been on watch since this morning, his relief finally came around fifteen hundred hours, giving Dave enough time to run to his cabin and hit the showers and throw on a new set of clothes he had picked up from one of the shop keepers aboard the ship.  
  
Dave glanced at his watch. "Damn," he cursed," the show's just about to start!"  
  
He saw the theater just up ahead, he would make it very soon, however, by this time the good seats are most likely all taken.  
  
  
"Where is he," Mimi asked herself once more as she paced backstage once more. She looked absolutely stunning in her costume; it was a replica of an old Southern belle gown, it was an elegant blue dress with white trimming, costume pearl jewelry hung from around her neck and her ears, her hair was curled up so that it looked like ribbons were flowing all around her. She looked breath taking, but her blue eyes were tense as she questioned where her boyfriend could be, he promised to meet her before curtain call.  
  
"Wow, Mimi, you look gorgeous," Stan said as he made his way into the wing. He looked quite handsome in his Union uniform. It traced his frame nicely, his barrel chest swelled beneath the blue outfit which was only surpassed by his broad chin and gleaming smile.  
  
"Stan," Mimi choked out as she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was sure that she was alone in this side of the backstage area. She turned to see the fine looking gentleman standing before her in his period costume. He looked very attractive.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm not allowed to see you until we were on stage together," Stan said as he relaxed his appearance some to show that he was sorry but at the same time, playful.  
  
"You're thinking about a groom not allowed to see his bride until they were at the alter," Mimi corrected him.  
  
"Silly me, I get those two confused all the time," Stan said with one of his patented winning smiles.  
  
Mimi fell helpless to his antic and laughed to herself, she tried stifling it as much as she could, though, after all, she was suppose to be upset.  
  
"Is there something wrong," he asked her as he moved in closer.  
  
Mimi was right about to tell Stan about Dave but then she fell silent for a moment. Should she tell him? Would he even care about her relationship problems? She knew that she had to say something to him.  
  
"I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all," she lied.  
  
"You want to know my secret to avoiding stagefright," Stan began, "just pretend everyone in the audience is in their underwear."  
  
Mimi laughed at the absurdity. She totally expected that he would say something like that but she wanted him to say it. This time she did not control herself from laughing and she let it all out.  
  
"That's it, laugh, it'll make you feel better and it'll lose weight for you," Stan kidded.  
  
The director poked his head into this wing and found his two leading actors.  
  
"Everyone take your places, the curtain goes up in two minutes," he roared through his megaphone.  
  
"Well, here goes," Mimi said as she hugged Stan for support, she has the opening line.  
  
"Break a leg," Stan said.  
  
"Thanks," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then scampered up the stairway to the stage. She took her place center stage and psyched herself up. The two minute warning was given and soon it would be go time.   
  
This play will be bigger than anything she has ever done before. The plays back in highschool were so little compared to this. Also, about highschool plays, only friends and family came to watch you and support you, this is an entire theater filled with strangers, the pressure was definitely turned up.  
  
"Oh Johnny, where are you my love," Mimi rehearsed her opening line over and over again, each time trying out something different with her character's accent.  
  
  
Dave locked his bicycle up against a railing and made his way inside the amphitheater. An usher led him way into the last row of seats up on top of the hill. When he took his seat Dave looked down on a minuscule theater.  
  
"My god, she'll look like an ant from here," Dave huffed quietly to himself.  
  
The skylights dimmed above the theater and the crowd quiet down as the curtains began to rise. Down bellow was what looked like the interior of a Southern mansion. Center stage was Mimi, all dressed up like a doll. She moved closer towards the audience as if she were looking out a window, a fan fluttering in her hand as she cooled herself.  
  
"Oh Johnny, where are you my love," she spoke with a Southern accent. She played her part well, she looked very distraught that her lost love has yet to return from the war with the Union.  
  
Dave watched the play, enthralled, he has seen Mimi act before, but this seems a lot different than her old school ones. He couldn't help by smile to himself as he watched her carry out her role perfectly.  
  
And as the play went on, the dreaded kiss scene came up.  
  
Mimi held her back towards the other man and turned around real quickly, looking quite upset. She pointed her finger towards the man and ran her line, "Get out, just get your things and kindly leave, sir."  
  
"But Mary, I don't see why it must be this way," he pleaded.  
  
"You don't get it do you," she began as she walked past him, coming up to the center stage as if looking out into the distance.  
  
The man pursued and waited behind her.  
  
"Your from the North, I from the South, if the soldiers find you hear, they'd kill you," Mimi said.  
  
"I don't care Mary, let them find me, I will announce that I love you to death itself if I can't have you," the man said as he sat his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't call me that, you will only refer to me as ma'am," Mimi said defensively.  
  
"Dammit Mary," the man said as he spun her around to face him, "I love you," he said and then the two kissed.  
  
Dave felt that old familiar rage spark up once more when he saw Stan and Mimi embrace in their kiss. Everyone else in the audience feel silent as they fell in love with the two's performance and display of raw emotion on the stage. Meanwhile Dave was forcing a lump in his throat down into his gut. He felt crushed when he witnessed the sight. This wasn't like it was at practice, this looked real. Stan and Mimi embraced each other until the audience finally burst out in a round of applauds. One by one the crowd stood, giving the actors a standing ovation. The play had concluded with Mary and Stan's character, Jack, kissing and falling in love. The curtains fell and the lighting returned.  
  
Dave was the only one sitting. Even when the curtained rose once more with the entire cast and the director, bowing, and accepting more and more applause, Dave did not stand. To make things worse, he saw Stan give Mimi a large bouquet of roses from a stagehand offstage.  
  
"That does it," he said to himself. He was boiling. He got up to leave, letting the crowd pay their respects to the actors while he got on his bicycle and rode it around back where he would wait for Mimi.  
  
  
Nearly over an hour later Mimi and Stan exited the building, laughing arm-in-arm with each other.  
  
"Ahem," Dave coughed out from his bike.  
  
"Dave, hey, how are you," Mimi said as she flung on to her boyfriend.  
  
"Dave, you're Mimi here is quite an actress here, I would love to see her in future plays or screenshots," Stan said as he extended his hand out for Dave to shake. But Dave did not accept Stan's hand.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mimi, I had guard duty, as you know, I am a real soldier," Dave said, emphasizing the part where he said "real soldier" to Stan.  
  
"You didn't just get here, did you," Mimi asked, oblivious to the shot Dave just took at Stan.  
  
"No, I got here right when the curtain rose, you were excellent, Mimi," Dave said, making sure not to mention her co-star.  
  
"You're so kind," Mimi said.  
  
"You two seem busy, I'll leave you guys alone," Stan said.  
  
"Oh, you're taking off," Mimi asked as she turned her attention away from Stan.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll still see you tomorrow for brunch, right," Stan asked before he left.  
  
The nerve of this guy arranging a date with Mimi right in front of Dave's face.  
  
"Sure, see you tomorrow," Mimi said with a wave to the departing Stan.  
  
Dave was silent and got on his bike.  
  
Mimi walked over to her own and unlocked it. She put the lock into her backpack and hopped on. The two then rode their way to Mimi's cabin complex.  
  
"You're awfully quiet," Mimi said.  
  
"Am I," Dave asked. He rode just before Mimi by a bit so she wouldn't see the scowl on his face.  
  
"Is there something the matter," she inquired.  
  
Just tell her, Dave. Get it all off your chest and give her something to think about. Expose Stan as the rat that he is. But as he searched for the words, Mimi read his mind.  
  
"Are you still jealous about Stan," she asked, mousy, she hope that she was wrong.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yeah," Dave said. "I see how he looks at you, and I saw the roses he gave you."  
  
"I gave those roses to the director," she said defensively.  
  
"What about this whole brunch thing, he asked you out on a date right in front of me," Dave exclaimed.  
  
"Dave, you're getting loud, I don't think everyone wants to hear about our troubles," Mimi said in a hushed tone. She was embarrassed that he would just blurt this out at her while they rode their bikes among the patrons of her play here in the mock city.  
  
"I just want to know one thing," Dave started, "are you attracted to him?"  
  
"What, I think you're making a big deal out of nothing, he's just a friend, nothing more," she corrected him. Now Mimi was the one who was getting upset. These allegations, Dave's cavalier attitude whenever Stan's around, not to mention all of those canceled dates.  
  
"Is this a yes, or what," Dave said, "tell me quick, I have patrol in twelve hours."  
  
Dave's sarcasm was insulting Mimi so she braked and allowed Dave to ride up ahead for a bit before he realized that he had left her behind.  
  
"Dave, you can be such an asshole," she said. "I'll take myself home, thank you."  
  
Dave felt like the victim now as he watched Mimi ride past him. She did not even look at him as she rode by.  
  
"Mimi," he called, "Mimi, come back, wait up, do something!"  
  
She did not comply, she raced back home with her full speed. Dave watched her ride down the street and turn towards the ramp which lead to the upper section where she lived. Dave felt that icy clutch gripping at his chest once more. His heart was breaking and it hurt.  
  



	11. Love's tormenting plans

Late morning, the next day, Mimi sat herself at a seat at a cafe where Stan said he would meet here. He has yet to show up so she went ahead and ordered a cappuccino while she waited. She, despite Dave, felt good. The play had been a success, she picked up a copy of the newspaper the ship prints up for the crew and she felt as if she was on top of the world when all of the critics agreed that she is easily becoming one of the best and brightest upcoming actresses. They were equally kind to her co-star, Stan, saying that his performance as Jack was an added treat to the audience who took a beautiful one-two punch from the both of them.  
  
"Here you are, miss," the waitress said.  
  
"Thanks," Mimi said as she sat her paper aside to make room for the waitress to set her drink down.  
  
"Hey," the waitress began, "aren't you Mimi Rodgers?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Mimi answered as she looked into her starstruck fan's glowing face.  
  
"I saw your performance last night, you were great," the waitress said, "could I get your autograph?"  
  
This was different, it use to be that Mimi would perform and the next day at school everyone returns to their day-in-and-day-out business, but ever since last night she has this elevated sense of importance to her. She grew a fanbase off of one performance. People liked her. Girls wanted to grow up to be like her, or so a few said as she passed then on their way to the schoolhouse built in the belly of this ship.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess," Mimi said, a little startled at her newfound fame. She thought it was cute when the schoolgirls had asked, but the waitress was one of Mimi's peers. She had to be around eighteen or nineteen years of age to Mimi's eighteen years.  
  
The waitress took out her notepad and her pen and handed it to Mimi who signed it with her name and a short message, something like, "keep up the good work." She glanced up to see the girl's name tag on her blouse and filled it into the message. After she handed it over, Mimi became critical about her message, "keep up the good work," that sounded lousy. Like being a waitress is a glorifying job. But in any case the girl was happy and she went to go show off her friends in the back.  
  
Mimi drifted off in her own little fantasy world until a shadow loomed over her.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," Stan said with his bright smiling gleaming on his face.  
  
"Stan, please, sit," Mimi said with some excitement from behind her words.  
  
He then sat down noted the newspaper by Mimi's side.  
  
"So, superstar, what will you be doing now," Stan asked warmly, a slight chuckle added to his line.  
  
"This is so crazy, I've never had any experience like this before, it's like the whole ship knows who I am," Mimi said, her head spinning from all of the fame.  
  
"I know what you mean, when I did my first play back home I became a bit of a hometown celebrity," Stan said, fueling Mimi's flame.  
  
"You never told me where you were from," Mimi brought up.  
  
"I was born and raise in California but as the Global Civil War escalated and my home became a warzone, my family and I moved to France, I lived there ever since, and then I came to Macross Island," Stan said.  
  
"France, how romantic," Mimi added.  
  
"It was a very beautiful place to grow up in, when I was in my secondary school I enrolled in an acting academy. After graduation I played a part in Shakespear's MacBeth."  
  
"MacBeth, I did that one in my senior year, I played the part of Lady MacBeth," Mimi added.  
  
"Really, I played MacBeth," Stan said. His hand moved over the back of her hand on the table.  
  
Mimi froze as she locked her gaze with his. His hand felt warm on top of hers and her other hand lost control of her stirring her drink and the cup tipped over.  
  
Mimi shrieked for a moment as she stood up, the cappuccino spilled all over the table.  
  
"I'll get it," Stan said as he took his napkins to clean up the spill.  
  
Stan seemed like the perfect gentleman, everything Dave was not. Dave had always been a trouble maker since highschool, that is, the few times he felt like going to school. He was rude, boorish, and jealous. He makes dates, only to break them off later.  
  
"Thanks," Mimi said as she took her seat.  
  
  
Dave sat out on the patio of the Lynn Chinese Restaurant. He faced the cafe across the street with a copy of the newspaper in front of him to keep him incognito. He watched as Stan wooed Mimi at a distance.  
  
"Here you are," Minmei said as she sat Dave's tea by his side.  
  
"Hey, thanks," Dave said.  
  
"There's something the matter, isn't there," Minmei asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know I don't know you as well as Hikaru does, but he does tell me bits and pieces of You and Mimi," Minmei started. She pulled out a seat at Dave's table and sat down.  
  
"He did, did he," Dave said aloud as he now sees why he shouldn't tell the boys about his love life.  
  
"So what's wrong," Minmei pressed. Her almond shape eyes were filled with sincerity.  
  
"Well," Dave started and then looked at Minmei. He notice how her eyes twinkled slightly. She looked very attractive, especially in her waitress costume, a replica of a very fine Chinese servant gown, he could see why Cadet Ichijo found her so special. "It's this other guy, Stan, the guy who acted with her last night at the play."  
  
"You don't think that they're involved, do you," Minmei asked, she looked saddened by the news.  
  
"I don't know, I'm trying to find out," Dave said in a lower tone.  
  
"It sounds like someone's got a case of the green eyes," Minmei giggled. Her laugh was so sweet. Dave smiled as he heard her, he felt as if her laughter alone had elevated his mood.  
  
"You know what I do when I'm upset," Minmei asked Dave, a little coyly, "I sing."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I sing about me losing my girl, no way," Dave snorted.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't work for everybody, what do you do?"  
  
Dave blurted out his answer without even thinking, "I drink."  
  
"Oh, that must be pretty hard then, being on the ship and all with the all the drinks down on Earth, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Dave laughed at himself and his drinkless situation. Alcohol was placed on the contraband list and it was all disposed of if any civilian tried to bring it on board during the evacuation. "So, you sing."  
  
"Yeah, a lot of people tell me that I'm really quite good at it," she said. Suddenly Minmei was full of life as she felt that Dave was interested in her talent.  
  
"The closest I ever got to that was back in school, I was in a garage band, I tried to play the guitar but all I could play were a few power chords and a few cheesy songs that everyone starts off at learning with."  
  
"Were you guys any good," she asked.  
  
"Not really but we had a lot of fun doing it, we played a friend's party and that was about it, I didn't even have my own guitar, I was borrowing it from this other guy until he got his arm out of a cast," Dave said. He laughed at this memory, it was a good one. the band had Luke on bass, this other kid on drums, Dave on guitar, and they had this one guy sing for them, if you could call it singing.  
  
"At least you appreciate music, there are a lot of people who don't," Minmei said.  
  
"I think everyone enjoys music, they just have to find what they like, you have to come from another planet not to like music," Dave laughed.  
  
"I guess that's true," Minmei thought. "Hey," she started, "would you like to hear me sing a little bit for you, I bet that will help you."  
  
"Um, sure," Dave stumbled.  
  
Minmei shut her eyes to recall a song and then she cleared her voice with a very soft and feminine cough. After finding her pitch she began to sing something in Chinese. It was beautiful, even if Dave didn't know what she was saying. He just sat there and watched her sing her little song, mesmerized. She was better than she let on. A voice like that, on Earth, could get signed to a record deal. If Minmei really worked on it she can become a star.  
  
Minmei finished and then blushed. She felt a little embarrassed, she had only sung that song in front of her family and for Hikaru, Dave was practically a stranger, she only knew him through reputation.  
  
"That was beautiful," Dave said slowly as he still heard her words drift through his mind.  
  
"Thank you, it's a little love song," she said, still blushing.  
  
Dave sat his hand on top of hers, without even thinking, "That was awesome, with a voice like that, Minmei, you can be famous."  
  
"You think so, Dave," she said, her eyes sparkling at the news.  
  
"I'd bet the farm on it," he added.  
  
"Thank you very much," she said as she allowed her hands to be cupped by Dave's.  
  
  
Hikaru Ichijo rounded the corner to where his girlfriend's family restaurant was. He thought that he would surprise her, after all, he has been very busy these days, being a pilot now for the UN Spacy. He bought some flowers and was going to see if she would take the morning off and spend time with him in the park. But as he came a bit closer he saw David Monroe holding her hands and the two were laughing.  
  
"Bastard," he cursed as he threw the flowers down to the floor. He felt a rage like he had never felt before. He crushed the flowers under the heel of his boot and walked away.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the cafe, Stan and Mimi had been talking about a great many of things over their brunch. Most of the topics came back to Dave.  
  
"Well, from what I know, relationships tend to die out from time to time, it happens to everyone, whether they'd like to admit it or not," Stan said.  
  
"I know, I just keep telling myself that this will last, we've been together since highschool," Mimi said with a smallish voice.  
  
"This is just another growing pain, this is probably your first long term and serious relationship, break ups can be hard," Stan added.  
  
"I know, I just," she trailed off, "I just don't know what to do. Part of me wants to celebrate and enjoy myself, but the other part of me is dying inside."  
  
"I think you should do whatever makes you happy, Mimi, if there's something that's making you sad, you should do something about it," Stan added, his hand gently stroking hers.  
  
"You're probably right," she concluded. She then got up to leave.  
  
"Mimi," Stan started.  
  
She turned around, she bravely kept her composure, not wanting to break down at the peek of her success aboard the ship.  
  
"I would like to see you again, tonight at the movie theater, if you're up to it."  
  
Mimi thought about this for a moment and then she remembered what Stan had told her to do, find a way to keep herself happy and remove the problem that's keeping her down. She figured that Dave was most likely on duty tonight anyways.  
  
"I see you around eight," she asked with her confirmation.  
  
"Eight it is, ciao," Stan said with his smile.  
  



	12. The war of love

"What's with him," Ben asked the group.  
  
"Girl problems, man," Luke added.  
  
"Yeah, sure, if that's what you call it," Hikaru huffed out, his arms folded across his chest. After what he saw yesterday he wanted to kill Dave.  
  
Dave stood alone, gazing out the porthole into space. Jupiter still loomed just out of reach and the ship was making good distance. In a few more weeks they will be nearing Mars where they will rendezvous with the Sara Base to obtain more allies and repair some of the crippled valkyries and battroids. But none of that concerned Dave now as he stood in his spot. No, he was too busy thinking about Stan, and Mimi, and Minmei. He definitely felt jealous of Stan, the man who he is positive is stealing her away from him, however, at the same time he was feeling loss, as if he had already lost Mimi. This mourning period then fluxed with visions of Minmei. Adorable Lynn-Minmei, the waitress over at the restaurant with the voice of a diva. She was attractive and very sweet, too bad she belongs to Cadet Ichijo. He must be a lucky guy.  
  
"Yo, Dave, wanna go to the pilot's lounge," Luke called out from the group.  
  
Dave slowly returned to his senses; to the here and the now. He turned slowly and looked at his friends, Luke, Max, Ben, and Hikaru. They looked concerned. It was as if he was throwing a pity party and everyone was invited.  
  
"Come on man, we need a fifth for cards," Luke added.  
  
"All right," Dave said at length. He then moved over to join his buddies as they left the observation deck and made their way aft to the pilot's lounge.  
  
"Hey man, don't beat yourself up over it, I'm sure it'll all straighten itself out," Luke assured Dave.  
  
"Luke, this isn't war it's love; war's simpler, you point and shoot, in a relationship you just sit there at take hits," Dave said sounding defeated.  
  
"Hey Monroe, relax, we'll have ourselves a guys night out tonight, no girls, no problems, just cards, belching, and swearing," Max chuckled out heartily.  
  
All the while as everyone was trying to cheer up Dave, Hikaru just sat there, boiling with a deafening rage building up in him. Minmei meant a lot to him and over the last few months in space he thought that they had fallen head over heels for each other. He recalled when they first met, he had no clue how to operate his valkyrie while it was in battroid mode and he took a clumsy step forward and came crashing down on to her family's apartment and restaurant. When she came to his aid to see if he was all right he remembered that she was the same girl he and Roy were checking out earlier. During the battle on Macross Island she was in danger as an alien grabbed for her. The giant was too slow for Hikaru as he grabbed her in his valkyrie's hand. The rescue attempt was sloppy, at best. He did manage to save her the one time but when an enemy fighter shot his arm off she began to plummet back down to Earth. Hikaru had to act fast so he pushed his ship into a fast dive and released the canopy so that he may attempt to catch her, this was a simple stunt for him, he used to use this as part of his act in his family's flying circus with Roy as a child. With Minmei safely stowed in the passenger seat of his training valkyrie, Hikaru tried to get aboard the ship and away from any further combat. Taking a wrong turn, Hikaru flew his fighter into a restricted bay deep below decks. It felt like an eternity for anyone to find them there in the belly of the ship. When the Macross spacefolded to Pluto, the bellow decks began to chill. Hikaru offered Minmei his jacket and scarf to keep her warm. They began to talk about a great number of things. From then on they became quite a number. But now, as Hikaru begins to see less and less of his girl, Dave has shown up in his place.  
  
The doors to the lounge slid apart and allowed the five to step in before it sealed itself. They made their way to the poker table in the corner. Luke brought out his deck and started to shuffle.  
  
Hikaru took a seat across from Dave and felt that this game will become personal.  
  
"Opening bet is a tenth of a--" but Luke was cut off by Hikaru.  
  
"Let's make it half a cred," he insisted.  
  
"Gentlemen," Luke asked for their approval, which they gave, "A half a cred it is then."  
  
Everyone tossed in a coin and the cards were dealt.  
  
All through the night Hikaru kept taking Dave to school. It would come down to the two of them almost every single time after everyone else has folded.  
  
Dave wondered to himself what was with Hikaru tonight, usually he is quite passive and rattles off with stories that he and Minmei did earlier that day or tell some embarrassing jokes on his big brother, Roy.  
  
The last hand of the night came around and again it was another show down between Dave and Hikaru. Both men knew what they had and were reading each other's bluff to see what they might have. The pot had risen pretty steep but to Hikaru, the money wasn't on stake here, it was pride. It was to show Dave up and prove that he is better than him. To prove that Minmei would only really love a man of Hikaru's caliber.  
  
"I call," Hikaru said at length as he slowly fanned out his cards before Dave, "Three threes."  
  
Dave smiled to himself, trying not to laugh at Hikaru's hand. He bit his lip to compose himself as he sat his hand down. Everyone was in awe that he managed to pull it off.  
  
"Royal flush, read 'em and weep," Dave said, sounding like a tough guy. He reached his arms out to drag the creds back to his side of the table.  
  
"That's it, let's settle it right here and right now," Hikaru exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.  
  
"What the hell," Dave asked with a curious look on his face. Everyone else was shocked, too. No one has ever seen this side of Hikaru before. Even other pilots turned their head at the commotion at the poker table.  
  
"Kid, relax, it's just a card game, if you want your money back, come by tomorrow night and we'll do it again," Dave started.  
  
"Shut up, I saw you yesterday," Hikaru began but Max and Ben grabbed their friend by the shoulders and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Hikaru, quiet down before an officer gets involved," Max added.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here," Roy Fokker asked as he charged up to the table with a stern sound in his voice.  
  
"Commander Fokker, sir," Dave said as he snapped into attention.  
  
"Cadet Ichijo, what is the meaning of this outburst," Roy demanded.  
  
"Roy," Hikaru started.  
  
"Ichijo, when I have my uniform on and when I'm this serious, I am Commander, do you understand me," he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Hikaru said defeatedly.  
  
"So, who's going to explain to me what's going on here before I get an officer involved in this matter that won't tolerate this kind of crap?"  
  
"Sir, it's just a little disagreement on a hand of cards," Dave said.  
  
"Sounds to me that it's a bit more than a little disagreement," Roy started, "but until you boys learn how to play nice, I'll have to take your toys away," with that, Roy took the creds from the table and the deck of cards. Everyone stood there in silence as their winnings went into Roy's pocket.  
  
"As you were, gentlemen," Roy said as he snapped around and headed out of the lounge.  
  
"So, party's over, I guess," Luke said.  
  
The five split of into two groups, Dave and Luke left followed later by Hikaru, Max, and Ben.  
  
"So, Dave, what did you do to get Hikaru so pissed at you for," Luke inquired as he laughed about the entire incident in the lounge. "He really flipped out."  
  
"I don't know, I know I'm a little hard on the kid but I had no idea he was this mad at me," Dave said as he too tried to figure out Hikaru's motives.  
  
The two shrugged and headed down the promenade. The busy row had the hustle and bustle of a typical street if this were actually a city here in the belly of the massive Macross fortress. Along side here was a cafe. Luke had told Dave that he was going to meet up Kelly and spend some time with her. He offered Dave to hang out with them so they can hang out like old times.  
  
Back in highschool Luke met up with Kelly in their PE class. The two of them hardly ever participated with the class and were often told to go run the track for the remainder of class. Down on the field the two would share a cigarette and talk about whatever two teens talk about during their gym class. Luke had known Kelly from other classes they had had together and the two definitely found kindred spirits within each other. The two started dating and the two of them would make time to hang out with Dave so that the three could be good friends. One day Dave had told the two that he found this most amazing girl in his detention hall. She was a total straight-A student and lead actress on campus, Mimi Rodgers. Kelly knew Mimi from their French class they took together. They weren't close friends as they are now but Mimi did tell Dave that she looked pretty and appears very well mannered, a total opposite of Dave. The two girls have become great friends like Luke and Dave are. Even aboard the Macross they share a cabin.  
  
Luke moved along the crowd until he found his way over to the patio of the cafe.  
  
"There she is," Luke said as he hopped over the rail and made his way to his girlfriends arms who greeted him with a hug. The two are very close to each other. And these days they seem a lot closer than Dave and Mimi are nowadays.  
  
"Dave, hey, how are you doing," Kelly said and hugged her friend.  
  
"I'm all right, and you," Dave said as he took a seat with his friends.  
  
"God, I'm dying for a cigarette," Kelly confessed, "but they took away all contraband before boarding."  
  
"Well, almost every cigarette was confiscated," Luke said as he nudged Kelly.  
  
"What are you talking about," Dave asked in disbelief in his friend's words.  
  
"Commander Fokker let me in on a few secrets that go on here," Luke said with a wink, "He's introduced me to a few of the officers aboard here, I can get smokes and booze, whatever."  
  
"Damn, I guess I've been missing out on a lot," Dave huffed, "I thought Fokker liked me."  
  
"Oh, he does, he just thinks you'll tell everybody or try to market on this racket," Luke said with a chuckle.  
  
A waiter came around and got everybody's order. During this time the three collected themselves, not wanting to look excited over this black market that exists here on the ship.  
  
Kelly played with one of her tails, twisting the ends of the hairs between her fingers before flipping it back over her head. She looked at Dave for a moment and then put a smile on her face before frowning in mock of him.  
  
"Ah, what's wrong," she asked in a hurt baby doll voice to mock her friend even more.  
  
"It's Mimi," Dave started at length.  
  
"You two are fighting," Luke asked with laughter.  
  
"Yeah," Dave added.  
  
"What's it about this time," Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's like we're both busy right," Dave asked Luke, in regard to their duties to the ship, Luke nodded his head, "well, I don't see Mimi quite as much as I'd like to, you know. And whenever we around she cops this attitude towards me like I messed something up. And on top of that, I think she's got a thing for her co-star."  
  
"Stan," Kelly asked, "well, I guess I can see why, that golden hair, those sparkling eyes, that broad chin, and that cute butt," she was partly being funny and partly being honest, too.  
  
"I just want to know what's going on, yesterday I saw the two of them holding hands over at the other cafe across from the Chinese place. I just want her to say 'Dave, I'm seeing Stan now,' so at least that way I can get this off my chest and move on."  
  
"That's rough, buddy," Luke said. The waiter sat his cup in front of him and then moved his way around the table.  
  
Dave waved the waiter off seeing that no one at the table needed anything else.  
  
"Kel', you speak to Mimi all the time, does she say anything," Dave asked vulnerably.  
  
"Well, she does seem excited all the time about her acting. She still can't believe all the attention she's receiving, being a celebrity is something new for her," Kelly answered as she recalled the last few days.  
  
Dave hung his head slightly as he stirred his coffee. He then huffed and sat back in his chair. He collected himself and combed his hands through his hair before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Hey, I got this totally good idea you guys," Luke said as he recalled something from earlier, "I almost forgot, but there's going to be a beauty contests in a few weeks. You should get Mimi to enter it and when she wins, she'll totally love you."  
  
"That would be great, but we all know she's good looking, what makes you so sure that she'll win," Dave asked.  
  
"That's the easy part, aside from her being the talk of the ship with her play and stuff, Commander Fokker and myself are judges. The only thing is I got duty that night so I'm sure we can get you into the judge's seat," Luke added. "So, what do you say, Judge Larry Kramer from Southern Armistice Border, formerly Texas, USA?"  
  
"Larry Kramer, with a name like that I'd sound like the pervert who'd try to sneak backstage during the swimsuit competition," Dave laughed aloud.  
  
"Honestly, man, do you need a different name from doing what you'd be doing anyway," Luke laughed back to Dave.  
  
Kelly, meanwhile, was rummaging through her purse until she found this folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and smoothed it out in front of the three of them.  
  
"Here you go, the Miss Macross competition," Kelly read aloud.  
  
Dave glanced over the flier and began to see a light at the end of his tunnel.  
  



	13. Azonia's proposal

Azonia's ship moved on as the remainder of this fleet follows. The repairs have all been made and each of these vessels are in perfect condition to take on the Macross yet again. Only this time they would have to find a much more devious way to stop the ship dead in its tracks.  
  
In her ready room Breetai, Exedore, and Kamjin sat at their seats.  
  
"It may be possible that we micronize a landing team and sneak them aboard the ship and have them attempt to take it over. If they should fail to overthrow the ship then we will know how these micronians think. They do seem like a savage lot," Azonia added.  
  
"This all sounds well, but how will we deliver our micronized soldiers to the ship without detection," Breetai asked.  
  
"We would need an ace to fly undetected in a suit of battle armor, if the hull is breached then we can sneak our team aboard," Kamjin added. A smirk lined across his face as he knew that Breetai would choose him to perform this mission.  
  
"Can you make this possible, Azonia," Breetai asked the woman who was shocked by his choice. Kamjin froze with his jaw dropped.  
  
"Me," Azonia began.  
  
"My lord, wouldn't this be a mission more suitable for a Zentran," Kamjin asked with little restraint to his voice.  
  
"Azonia is very skilled at using battle armor. She can get in close enough and deliver a small team, you and Millia will support Azonia in this mission," Breetai stated, his vid-lense staring coldly at his Warlord.  
  
Kamjin fumed, he's not only accompanying one Meltran but two. Kamjin had fought against them during the War and during that time he has gained the respect in the loyal Meltran to the Empire, Azonia. She is nearly equal to his own skill at fighting and because of their paired viciousness they have managed to defeat many foes. But the other Meltran, Millia, she served the rebels during the War. She and Kamjin had fought one another during that time and both were amazed at the other one's skill. When the War settled and many rebels were allowed back into the Empire, Millia was signed to Kamjin's fleet where she has been watched since day one by the ruthless Warlord.  
  
"I understand Azonia, my lord, but the Meltran Millia," Kamjin stammered.  
  
"You are the top three warriors in my fleet," Breetai emphasized the word "my." Kamjin had no other choice but to acknowledge his lord's authority.  
  
"How much longer until we meet up with the ship," Breetai asked his faithful advisor.  
  
"About a month's time, my lord," Exedore spoke.  
  
"Excellent, that will be enough time for our selected warriors to undergo micronization," Breetai said with a smile. At last the ship shall be his. His masters will be pleased, they may even promote him yet again, have him in charge of a system if he's lucky.  
  
The four Zentraedi decided to break from their meeting. Breetai headed to his cabin where he would keep Dolza informed on what's going on. Exedore retired to his cabin and rested his poor, crippled body on his cot. The two Warlords headed towards the bridge.  
  
"I know you are upset," Azonia began as the doors slid apart for the two giants to enter Azonia's bridge.  
  
"I have a right to be," Kamjin said with an even, flat tone which did not mask too much of his anger.  
  
"You should know that I am superior with battle armor, not to say that you are not, but nonetheless I was chosen," Azonia added with a softer tone so that she does not broadcast their conversation to every officer here.  
  
"It's more than that; at times I believe that Breetai intentionally stunts any of my progression, I feel he holds a grudge towards me," Kamjin confessed in a low tone to his companion, the only Meltran he would ever consider equal to himself.  
  
"Lord Kamjin, these are not warrior words, compose yourself and accept our High Commander's order," this was not meant as reconfirmation of Breetai's commands, just merely a friendly reminder that trouble makers in the Imperial Navy often find themselves in a world of trouble for themselves.  
  
"One day I shall become High Commander, and when that happens, I will far surpass Lord Breetai and become a great legend among the Zentraedi and our masters," Kamjin vowed with sharp, hissing tones under his breath.  
  
At first Azonia felt as if Kamjin was being a bit of a braggart but then she did feel something within her. Her inner most warrior's instinct, the one which tells her who will become a great warrior and who will fall in their first battle. Kamjin held something different within him. He seemed to radiate this energy, a warrior's energy, an energy, when compared to Breetai, shines brightly across the galaxy.  
  
Kamjin collected himself and straightened his cloak. He then stood ready before Azonia before he left the bridge to return to his shuttle. It was time for him to return to his ship and command over his own crew. To give himself a sense of worth. Azonia's gaze followed the impressive warlord as the doors slid apart for him as he left the bridge. The hissing sound happened once more as the door sealed.  
  
She then sat herself at her chair and swiveled around. Her brow rest in her palms as she messaged her temples. When she brought her gaze up she found the communications officer.  
  
"Summon my elite warriors," she said to the officer.  
  
The officer complied and Azonia sank back into the confines of her chair and allowed herself to relax a little. Soon this mission will come to its end.  
  
  
"Lord Breetai," the aged Zentraedi said over the com screen, "let it be known that our masters have sent me to oversee your operations in the micronian system, my command ship shall arrive in a matter of weeks."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Breetai spoke with his head slightly bowed, partly out of respect, partly out of anger. Anger that the Masters would send a superior to continue his own mission. The ship will be recovered by Breetai, the giant knew this, and he did not want to show that he was incompetent in any way shape or form. But it seems now that the Masters have lost their fate in the High Commander who let the ship slip out of his fingers three times now.  
  
"I am being accompanied by my own elite fleet of cruisers and warships since yours have been destroyed, they will be at your dispense," Dolza said once more.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Dolza," Breetai spoke.  
  
"I have full faith in your plan to sneak warriors aboard the ship for recon, at least this way we will have a better understanding of these micronians' minds, I believe you will collect the ship, yet, Lord Breetai," Dolza began, "I will see you in two weeks' time," and with that the screen faded away leaving Breetai alone in his cabin to deal with this sense of betrayal.  
  
After stretching out all the knots in his tired back, Breetai summoned for Exedore.  
  
"My lord," Exedore's voice came over the non-visual com line.  
  
"Exedore, see to it that Azonia's mission is a recon mission, only, we will plant our warriors into the ship and have them report back to us about who these micronians are, that way we will know how to better deal with these pests," Breetai said.  
  
"Very good, my lord," Exedore said over the line. After that the line died off and Breetai was left alone to get some rest.  
  
  
"What, this is an outrage," Azonia roared.  
  
"Warlord Azonia, High Commander Breetai has spoken, and let me remind you again, Meltran, that he is in charge of this operation," the twisted hunchbacked Zentraedi said.  
  
"But we could capture the ship, this will all come to an end," Azonia rebutted.  
  
"We have reason to believe that these micronians are crafty, you saw what they did to the fleet in that last attack, out of the dozens of ships we had only less than a handful remains," Exedore reminded her, "it is quite possible that this new species of alien might very well be the Empire's greatest match, especially with the ship in their possession. We must handle this operation with full precautions, there is no need to sacrifice our warriors and send them to the Eternal Battlegrounds before their time."  
  
"This was my idea and now he muddies it by turning my glorious assault into a, a what, a drop of for a handful of my elite warriors to go camp out, this is appalling," Azonia exclaimed. Her body of warriors stood in nervous attention behind her, each staring forward and waiting for their mistress to return to their readiness and address them on what will be going on.  
  
"If you prefer to bring this up to Breetai himself, you are more than welcome to it, but I will mention to you that has already spoken to High Lord Dolza, so if you," but Exedore was cut off. His twisted face curled up on one end as he gave a slight grin that the proud Meltran finally gave into reason.  
  
"Very well then, for the good of the Empire," she cursed out under clenched teeth. She then turned about to face several warriors.  
  
"This mission will now be a recon mission where I will need a few of you to become micronized and board the ship where you will learn as much as you can from our enemy so that we may capture the ship from them and any rebel they are allied with. It involves serious risk, those who go on this mission will most likely be welcomed into the Eternal Battlegrounds with our fallen warriors. I will only ask for three of you to go on this mission so that you will remain inconspicuous. In the event that you are found out, our masters will understand that you take your own lives to save the mission," and with that Azonia fell silent and waited for her volunteers to step forward.  
  
Without hesitation the elite warrior, Brom, stepped forward with two of his companions with whom he had had the pleasure with fighting alongside of in a few battles across the galaxy.  
  
"Faithful Brom, thank you for volunteering yourself and your partners," Azonia began, "you will be escorted to the micronization chambers."  
  
Two officers escorted the three giant warriors out of the ready room and down to the chambers aft of Azonia's ship. The process will be lengthy and it will take a bit for the Zentraedi to get adjusted to their new size. Some may undergo illness until they adjust to their newfound equilibrium and vision.  
  
"The rest of you are dismissed," Azonia said. The remainder of the warriors relaxed their poses and left the ready room back to their appropriate posts.  
  
"By the way, Warlord," Exedore began as he limped aside, "High Lord Dolza and his fleet will be arriving in two weeks to aid us in our mission to recover the ship. Have a good evening," the wretch limped away from the room, smirking at how Azonia might feel about the High Lord working with this fleet. She did get nervous for a brief moment, the idea of such a superior Zentraedi, arriving here and working among this fleet, this very fleet who let the ship escape them three times now. She gulped down her fear and headed toward her table where she sat in front of and rest her head on the cold, flat surface. Within seconds the mighty Meltran warrior feel asleep.  
  
  
The remainder of Breetai's fleet loomed in the starry backdrop of space. Their rate of travel was extraordinary as they raced after the Macross. Jupiter sat suspended in the void behind the fleet as they made their way to Mars. At Mars they will ambush the Macross and capture it, finally. With Kamjin's ships and Dolza's fleet, these micronians days will soon be up.  
  



	14. Ill met at Mars

The SDF Macross hung in orbit over the red planet. There was definitely something wrong. Mars Base Sara did not respond to any of its hails. It was determined by Captain Gloval to send a recon party down to the planet and investigate the base's problem. Assembled was Misa Hayse and a handful of pilots selected from Vermilion squad.  
  
Again, Dave had to tell Mimi, at the last minute, that he would not be able to see her for lunch. Instead he will be escorting Misa Hayse down to the Sara Base with Luke, Hikaru, Max, and Ben. She seemed upset as usual but then she waved it off and remained in her cabin, by herself, when Dave left to the bridge to receive orders from the Captain.  
  
  
Captain Gloval held an audience with his bridge officer and the pilots inside his ready room. Everyone was seated around a fine hologlass table where images of the Sara Base has been captured from the Macross in Mars' orbit. From the looks of things, the Zentraedi have already been here and did some damage to the base, signs of battle scarred the bunkers and airfields. Misa appeared distant during the debriefing.  
  
"I only hope that the brave men and women manage to survive long enough for us to rescue them," Gloval said with a sober tone in his voice. He refused to look his crew in the eyes as he was truly pained that such an atrocity had happened to Mars.  
  
After taking a sip of water from his glass, Gloval spoke up one last time, "For this mission, Lieutenant Commander Hayase will be in charge. This is a recon only mission, if there is any sign of hostile activity I want this mission aborted and for the lot of you to return aboard the ship. Is that understood."  
  
Everyone spoke their agreeances.  
  
"Good, Lieutenant, take your team to the surface, and good luck to you all," Gloval said as he dismissed his company.  
  
  
The five pilots from Vermilion squad entered the hangar bay where the modified, transatmospheric Valkyries were held. These Special type Valkyries were outfitted with twin fastpacks so that they can breach planetary atmosphere and reenter it as well. As well as the fastpacks, extra armaments have been added to the fighters, such as extra plating here and there to absorb reentry. Extra rocket houses have been outfitted on their bellies and the fastpacks themselves have heavy weaponry built into them to serve as extra firepower against these aliens.  
  
Meanwhile, Lt. Comm. Misa Hayase went over her inspections on the catseye recon jet. This versatile jet has been modified so that it may breach Mars' atmosphere as well. She will be taking the lead, performing low altitude scans for life over the area of Mars Base Sara while her assembled team will follow in formation just in case the aliens who destroyed the Mars base is still around.  
  
After everything checked out the pilots took to their canopies and were given the green light to launch.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the red planet, Kamjin's fleet hung in orbit. They have secured their orbit and remained in stealth so that the Macross would not detect them. The fleet had performed their duty in destroying the micronian's allies on this planet. And now they wait for their lord to return and rejoin them so they can assault the Macross for the final time.  
  
"Captain," Kamjin spoke on the comscreen, "I regret to inform you that we may be delayed. We are undergoing another operation. Should the ship attempt to leave the red planet I want you to slow them down so that we can unfurl our plot."  
  
"Yes, m'lord," the Captain of Kamjin's fleet snapped.  
  
The screen faded to black and the Captain was left with an image of the red planet below. He informed his crew to stay in stealth mode and keep a close watch on the ship. Should it flee they must engage the enemy and hold them off long enough for their lord to arrive with Warlord Azonia and High Commander Breetai.  
  
  
The vista down below was scarred and shattered. Surely, if there were any survivors, they would be in bad shape. Dave's mind boggled as he glanced around his canopy to view the surface of Earth's sister planet. At first he felt the excitement of being an explorer on a new world and then reality sat in. Mars Base Sara has taken a massive blow. Wreckage pocked the area of the base and its neighboring lands.  
  
"I'm moving in for a closer scan," Lt. Comm. Hayase spoke over the com line.  
  
"Roger that," Dave and the others returned as they dove to a lower altitude.  
  
"No sign yet, I'm going to set her down on that airstrip over there and explore the base," Misa said as she descended her jet more so as she neared the airfield. The five Valkyrie pilots were unsure at first, they all thought that they would only be passing over by jet to do their scans, none of them knew that they would touched down.  
  
"Ma'am, is that wise? Captain Gloval only wanted us to fly by and perform recon, what if there's an ambush," Dave asked over the line.  
  
"Listen Cadet Monroe, I am in charge of this mission. If you do not want to go against the word of the captain than I suggest you keep flying, however I have my own motives and I will be investigating the base, any volunteer will be appreciated but I will not force anyone to act insubordinate to Captain Gloval," Misa explained.  
  
There was silence over the line as each pilot thought about their decisions. And when no one spoke up the line came back on with Hikaru's voice.  
  
"Ma'am, I'll follow you," the younger cadet said as he dove his Valkyrie Down to keep up with the Catseye.  
  
"Very good, Cadet, the rest of you continue the mission and pass over another time to see if you find anything," Misa said as she and Hikaru broke off and proceeded to land their jets on one of the few airstrips that had little to no wreckage.  
  
"Copy that," Dave said as he led the other wings away to pass the base over once more.  
  
  
"Captain," the Zentraedi bridge officer began after he saw images appear on his scanner.  
  
"Yes," the captain of Kamjin's fleet answered, "what is it?"  
  
"We've just picked up six images on the scanner, it appears that a group of fighters have flown into the atmosphere of this planet," the scanner officer spoke once more.  
  
"If our cover is blown we will have to initiate combat with the ship before our lord arrives," the captain said more to himself than the rest of the bridge.  
  
After pondering the situation the captain addressed his crew once more, "Send some of our fighters down there, have them ready to engage the enemy should we become discovered."  
  
"Yes, m'lored," the officer said.  
  
  
"That's weird," Max said once more.  
  
"What is," Luke asked over the line.  
  
"I thought I saw something on the edge of my radar, but I don't detect anything," Max answered.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Ben added.  
  
"Where did you see the readings," Dave asked.  
  
"A few clicks to the west of here, I may be paranoid but I don't think that that's artifact from the atmosphere, I could swear that those blips looked like fighters," Max added.  
  
"They could be some of ours," Luke brought up.  
  
"Or they could be those blasted aliens," Dave concluded.  
  
"That's what I'm leaning towards," Max added, "I want to go check it out."  
  
"Roger that," Dave said as he followed Max. Ben and Luke also swooped aft and followed the rest of their team as they moved westward, away from the base.  
  
"We're deviating from our mission," Ben brought up as he watched the base disappear behind them.  
  
"We were suppose to find activity on Mars," Dave started, "and we have, these may be the enemy but there might also be a chance that these are friendlies."  
  
Ben wasn't reassured by this but he went along with everyone else and left Misa and Hikaru behind in the ruined base.  
  
"I'm picking up a faint reading up ahead," Max said as he cought a few blips up ahead.  
  
"I saw something too," Luke added as he glued his eyes to his radar.  
  
"Three, no four, five, six images up ahead," Max alarmed.  
  
"I read it," Dave answered as he too saw the images on his radar, "they don't look like ours."  
  
"They're heading this way," Luke said.  
  
"Okay bastards, let's get ready, we don't know if they're ours or them, I'm going to open a com line with them," Dave barked out.  
  
He flipped the com line on to an open channel, "This is Cadet Monroe, acting wing commander of Vermilion squad of the SDF Macross, over."  
  
No response.  
  
  
The wing leader of the Zentraedi fighters kept a close watch over all possible scan when something odd happened. He adjusted his radio band on his fighter pod and picked up a weak, staticy signal. He tried to bring the message over expecting it to be a message from his captain or one of his wingmen. What he got was a series of strange sounds and syllables. It said, "this is Cadet Monroe, acting wing commander of the SDF Macross, over."  
  
"Did anyone else get that," the wing leader asked to his wingmen.  
  
"Is that what these micronians sound like," one of them asked.  
  
"My equals, this may very well be contact, I want to send this transmission to the captain and have it analyzed," the wing leader said.  
  
The wing leader then hailed the bridge to the destroyer above in orbit.  
  
"M'lord, I have obtain an audio of these micronians, I believe that this could be rather important for our superiors if we could have it analyzed," he then said.  
  
"Very good, transfer the audio," the captain said.  
  
The wing leader routed the audio through his fighter's processor and transferred it to a band that would record on the destroyer's com history. The captain played back the message and felt an eerie sensation go over his spine as he heard the enemy's first words.  
  
The captained slumped into his chair and listen to the audio play over and over again.  
  
"This is remarkable, open a com line to Lord Kamjin, I want him to hear this," the captain said.  
  
  
"M'lord," the wingman said to the wing leader, "I'm reading four images on my screen, the enemy is closing in on us."  
  
"Unbelievable, take evasive and try to outrun their scanners, we're not to be detected," the wing leader said to the other Zentraedi.  
  
The six fighter pods arced around sharply and tore of into the western horizon of the red planet.  
  
  
"They're gone, again," Max exclaimed.  
  
"They did not return any of my hails," Dave said, "it's a safe bet to say that these aren't our boys."  
  
"What do you suggest we do," Luke asked.  
  
""If they are the enemy they were probably on recon and they just found out that we're here, I say we track them down and stop them before they tell their superiors that we're here," Dave ordered.  
  
"But Dave, what about the base," Ben asked.  
  
"Ben, we have bogies, we must intercept," Dave said.  
  
"But Captain Gloval said not to engage the enemy," Ben reminded.  
  
"This could be the makings of an ambush, I will not have those fucking aliens hit us from behind, I say we strike now and prevent another run in with their warships," Dave concluded as he opened up the thrusters on his fastpack to chase down the fleeing fighters.  
  
Max and Luke followed Dave and Ben remained behind, reluctantly. After a while he bit his lip and gave away all his caution and followed the rest of his friends into the horizon.  
  
  
"Lord Kamjin, this just came in from your captain," Azonia said as she turned slightly to see the Warlord step aboard the bridge. He had taken his personal time to get some sleep when he was told about this news. His clothes seemed somewhat disheveled and very unkept to warriors' standards. As he approached Azonia he fastened his cloak and smoothed out his shirt.  
  
"Very well, play it for me," Kamjin said.  
  
"This is Cadet Monroe, acting wing commander of Vermilion squad of the SDF Macross, over," the recording said.  
  
"What is this," Kamjin asked as he listened to the gibberish that sputtered over the ships' audio file.  
  
"According to your captain, this is a micronian," Azonia concluded.  
  
"We must notify Lord Breetai, at once," Kamjin exclaimed.  
  
"I have already summoned for him," Azonia added.  
  
"You have," Kamjin stammered out as he finished dressing his uniform properly.  
  
The bridge doors hissed and slid apart as High Commander Breetai stepped in with his counterpart, Exedore.  
  
Kamjin stood ready along with Azonia as the larger Zentraedi stepped in. His eyepiece staring coldly at his two underlings as he approached them.  
  
"May I hear it," Breetai asked.  
  
The message played over and over again.  
  
"Exedore, what do you make of it," Breetai asked.  
  
"I do not know but I shall have it examined with the few audio records we have collected during our last encounter with the ship," Exedore said.  
  
"Excellent, maybe now we can come up with a means to communicate to our crafty foes," Breetai said at length.  
  
Exedore stepped over to the processor and inserted a disk into a slot to make a copy of the audio recording. He then limped his way back to his cabin.  
  
"I will inform Lord Dolza of our recent find," Breetai said as he followed his counterpart down the gangway to the cabin decks.  
  
  
"I've got a visual on them, let's rock and roll, boys," Dave said as he pushed his Valkyrie ahead and singled out his target.  
  
The Zentraedi fighters broke apart and attempted to evade their attackers but then the lot of the ships entered a dog fight. Gunfire and laser blasts screamed across the Martian sky.  
  
"Every man take a fighter and stick with them, we are outnumbered," Dave said over the com line.  
  
Luke broke off and glued himself to the tail of his target. This crafty fighter pulled ahead and dove into the trenches of a canyon. Luke adjusted to the tight atmosphere by converting to gerwalk mode and skating alongside the cliff walls of the canyon. His enemy was quite good at using the surroundings and ducked under a natural bridge and hooked to a paralleling canyon which carved away on the right side of the trenches. Luke nearly lost his but he kicked back with a maneuver with his gerwalk and then continued his pursuit into the new trench which led the two into a tunnel.  
  
"Luke, where'd you disappear to," Dave exclaimed over Luke's line.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm in a tunnel, I'm in pursuit with this bastard," Luke answered back as he maneuvered around the jutting stones in here.  
  
"I want you to keep an eye open," but the Dave's voice was replaced with static.  
  
"Dave, Dave! Holy crap," Luke cried out as he recognized that cold, angry sound of static, "Dave!"  
  
Luke couldn't believe it. He felt his throat choke up as an empty feeling crept over his stomach. His vision blurred as he slowed his pursuit al little. Memories of his best friend flooded his mind. He remembered junior highschool where he first met his fellow mischief maker, they use to bully littler kids for their lunch money and skateboard over the campus, and then highschool memories where they were called into detention on several occasions and where he, Dave, and Kelly began hanging out and becoming good friends together. And then there was Mimi. And then there is Mimi. Luke was stunned with how Mimi's reaction would be when she would find out what just happened.  
  
Anger then coursed through his veins as he wiped tears away with the back of his gloved fist.  
  
"This one's for Dave you alien son-of-a-bitch," Luke exclaimed as he sped down the length of the tunnel and locked up his target. Once the crosshairs matched up he left his finger depressed on his trigger and emptied his GU-11 gunpod's entire clip into the enemy fighter. Out of the darkness in this tunnel the enemy burst into a ball of fire. The flames licked the tunnel walls and splashed over Luke's nose where wreckage and debris from the tunnel rained over his Valkyrie.  
  
"Dammit," Luke cursed as he stopped his Valkrie. The ball of fire was intense and bright. When all of the dust settled Luke rolled over in his canopy and looked all around. The blast had caused a bit of a cave in and he found most of his ship buried in rubble.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  



	15. The morning after

As it was explained to Dave, once he came to in the sick bay, Max and Ben continued their attack on the remaining bogies when another three fighters were sent in to attack Lt. Comm. Hayase and Cadet Ichijo at the ruined base. Hikaru had to tear Misa Hayase away from the ruins of the Mars base and now, her fiances final resting place as it was proposed that he too died in the assault on Sara. Knowing that the Catseye was impossible to manuever well in combat, and that Lt. Comm. Hayase was in no shape to pilot, Hikaru stole her away into his fighter and he tore into the sky where he then engaged the three fighters. Soon Max and Ben arrived on scene to help out their buddy. After the alien fighters were subdued, the three went to go search for Dave and Luke.  
  
Dave had taken a hit to his starboard fastpack thruster and consequently lost his communications as well. With little to no stablization Dave had to set down his ship in a hurry. He eventualy smashed up his Valkyrie as he brought her down on a flat feild. Max sat his fighter down to check the wreckage. Dave doesn't remember what he said, or that he said anything at all for that matter, but he told Max that Luke had followed his bogie into a tunnel somewhere in a canyon.  
  
With that information, Ben flew the length of the nearest canyon and scanned the floor for any sign of life. He found a faint trace buried under a cave-in in this tunnel. Max and Ben converted their fighters into battroid form and began shoveling rock and debris out of the tunnel where they found Luke's fighter stuck in gerwalk form, dented and beaten by the collapsed ceiling. Luke was still conscience and had taken little to no injury, he was just stuck in the tunnel's darkness, waiting for anyone to find him. He had also lost his com line and sensors from the impact and was stuck there in dead silence under the surface of Mars. The first thing he asked when he was brought aboard Ben's fighter was where Dave is. Ben told Luke that Max had Dave and that they are heading back to the Macross right away. Dave had taken some bumps and bruises but he had gone unconscience and it was apparent that he needed a medic.  
  
This morning Dave came to and found himself looking around with blurry vision. Everything here was bright white and smelled like anticeptic. When his eyes came to focus he saw Luke. A few gauze pads were taped down over his brow to conceal a simgle cut on Luke's forehead but other than that he was all right. Luke was the one who brought him up to current events. He also told Dave that another battle went on in Mars' orbit. The aliens who had leveled the Mars base remained in orbit undetected. The fighters that were on the surface had been recon fighters sent to check on Dave and the rest. When they were engaged, the aliens must have informed the fleet. Within a few hours the Macross was in defense mode once more. A fleet of destoyers sent their few fighters out to engaged Valkyries, but the smaller, well armed ships had shot up the Macross rather well. Many pilots had died in this battle and the Macross' hull had been pierced and many crew members had lost their lives this way. Right now there are mechanics at work, around the clock, at repairing the damage that the Macross took.  
  
Dave's head spun in circles, partly to his headache and partly to the trajic news of more lives being lost.  
  
"Do you remember what happened," Luke asked his friend.  
  
"I was chasing down a bogie when I was hit from behind, I tried to bring my jet in for a crash landing and that's all I remember," Dave confessed.  
  
"Well, you were lucky, your head took most of the shock," Luke tried to laugh, "it's a good thing you have nothing up their to damage."  
  
"Hey, easy pal."  
  
"Easy, man, you had me worried there for a while, when I heard your com line sizzle out, I thought I had to go find a new best friend," Luke said as he slugged his friend's shoulder lightly.  
  
Dave felt those words hit him like a ton of bricks. Suddenly he felt the weight of his mortality and it frightened him. A lump of cold fear choked of his throat. What if he had died, he would be dead on another planet, he would never see his dad again and his girlfriend would be devestated. So many people would be crushed, including his friends on Vermilion squad, Roy, Minmei. It was a scary thought and a bolt of pain shot behind his eyes and temple.  
  
"Are you okay, Dave," Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just have a headache," Dave said, "how hard did I hit my head?"  
  
"Hard enough to knock you out for a day," Luke said, "but here's the good part, you slept during combat so you didn't have to go back out there."  
  
Though it was grim, what his friend just said to him, Dave shrugged and laughed lightly as he hit his call button so that his medic could come in with some asprin.  
  
A shadowed fell over from behind Dave's curtain, but it wasn't a medic, instead it was his squad leader.  
  
"Cadet Monroe," he began with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes sir," Dave said weekly as he tried to salute.  
  
"It is to my understanding that you had disobeyed our captains orders in remaining in recon and not to engage any enemy, is this true," the squad leader barked out.  
  
"Yes sir, I had disobeyed the captain's orders, I just thought that it would be under better judgement to engage and deal with the enemy before our cover was blown, sir."  
  
"Your better judgement has landed you into a heap of trouble, son, you not only left an officer behind, unescorted while three bogies intercepted, but you friend and yourself both wound up here in sick bay, where you should have landed your ass into is the morgue where you would be boxed and spit back into space."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"This reflects poorly on me as your squad leader, did you ever consider that, cadet? Is this how I teach my fighters to follow their superior's orders?"  
  
"Sir, I meant no disresepct to you our my squad when I did what I did, this will not happen ever again, I promise you that," Dave said as he held his head, this berating was hell on his headache.  
  
"Now I have to charge you with a proper punishment for this boner you just pulled, cadet," the squad said as he leaned in a bit closer to Dave's aching head, "your pilot's liscense has been revoked for two weeks. But in the interest of fairness, your wingmen will be pulling double shifts to fill your awfully big shoes and I'll be sure to let them know to thank you individually, am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal, sir," Dave said.  
  
"I have already punished your three cohorts, Right, Genius, and Dixon, they will be doing maintenance work in the hangar bays for the two weeks while they're not on patrol," the squad leader said as he looked over at Luke.  
  
"I want you to get your rest, when you report on duty next, you will be pulling double watch for your two weeks," he barked at Dave once more as he left the sick bay.  
  
The nurse came in with a paper cup full of water and two capsules of aspirin. She had heard everything that the squad leader had said to Dave and the look on her face showed pitty.  
  
"Here you go, flyboy," the nurse said, handing Dave the medicine.  
  
Dave took them and gulped the pills down, he then chugged the water but choked. He coughed and water went down his chin.  
  
"Easy, not so fast, you're not that strong yet," she said as she towled off the water from his gown.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Luke said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"This really isn't necessary, I'm feeling much better now," Dave told the nurse.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"In fact, when can I get out of here," he asked her.  
  
"Let me get the doc and have him check you out, he's the one who gets to say if you can go or not, 'kay sugar," the nurse said and pat Dave on his head very gently.  
  
Luke hung around on the other side of the curtained and the nurse walked right by him. He returned to his friend's cot to check on Dave once more.  
  
"Dave, bro, what was all that about, you could've worked the angle on her, and what a score that would be, man, a nurse," Luke squeeled to his friend.  
  
"Not today, man, tonight's the Miss Macross contest, remember," Dave reminded his friend.  
  
"So you can remember that but you can't remember that you took one of the nastiest crash landings ever," Luke shot back.  
  
"Naw, I so the ad on the TV, and you gave me your judging spot," Dave said, "by the way, how long do I have untill I have to be there?"  
  
"Hmm, five hours," Luke said.  
  
"Excelent, all I have to do is get checked out and head back to the barracks, get changed, and head over to the ampetheater," Dave said as he attempted to sit up on the side of his cot. He felt a bit woozy at first, but as soon as all the pretty colors faded away, he had his bearings once more. He turned over to meet his friend's concerned face and gave his trademark crooked smile. This put Luke at ease, well, at least a little bit.  
  
  
Hikaru caught up with his big brother just outside of the ampetheater where the Miss Macross pageant will be taking place. He rode his bike across the hull from his barracks down here and he worked up quite a sweat.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there, Hikaru," Roy said as the younger pilot rode up.  
  
"Hey Roy," Hikaru managed to huff out as he parked his bicycle of to the side.  
  
"Hey, congratulations on your promotion, I told you Lt. Comm. Hayase isn't that bad once you get to know her," Roy mentioned.  
  
"To tell you the truth, big brother, I wish I didn't know her this well," Hikaru said as he remembered how crushed Misa had looked as she fell to her knees, sobbing, heartbroken that her fiance is dead. All this time Hikaru had treated the officer like a spoiled child, talking back to her all the time whenever he went out on patrol or flew in combat, but this difinately put Misa in a whole new light and he was unsure how to feel about that. In a way he felt his heart ache too, after all, how would he feel if he found out that his sweetheart, Minmei was killed.  
  
"It's not everyday you get to save such a beautiful officer, enjoy it, Lieutenant," Roy said as he slugged Hikaru in the shoulder softly.  
  
Hikaru gave a slight smile. After all, he should feel proud to have saved Misa's life when the alien fighters attacked the ruins. He managed, with the help of his friends Max and Ben, to stop the enemy and fly Misa back to the ship, away from such an awful place that was Sara.  
  
"So, your little girlfriend's going to be in the pageant, eh," Roy added.  
  
"Um, yeah," Hikaru spoke out at length, trying to determine where Roy's angle was going.  
  
"Hey, relax, don't get all jealous, she's all yours, I'm just an impartial judge, that's it," Roy said defensively.  
  
Hikaru eyed Roy for a moment as he remember the first time he and Roy saw Minmei. It was shortly after Hikaru was grounded and Roy chewed him out. After that the two went over to a soda machine and began to catch up on old times. Hikaru always wondered why Roy never came back to Japan and continue to fly in Hikaru's father's airshow. Roy had explained to Hikaru that he became involved with secret test flights of the Valkyrie variable fighters and that his war was not finished. He did not want to give the Ichijos any grief so he remained in America where he signed aboard the UN Spacy's SDF project. Roy knew that this would be very important and that's when they saw her. Minmei was chasing after her little brother who was harassing a vending droid. The kid wanted to order a soda but Minmei said otherwise. The scene broguht attention to her as the two best friends watched her. She looked up at them and blushed and then stole her brother away. Roy was the first one to make a coment on Minmei when Hikaru mentioned that she's too young and too inocent for an air jock like Roy. Ever since then, Hikaru had his eyes on the beautiful young Lynn-Minmei, and secretly, he thought, so did Roy.  
  
The PA system blared with Misa's monotone voice as she requested that Lieutenant Ichijo report to the hangar bay for launch, he had a back to back patrol.  
  
"What, impossible," Hikaru cursed.  
  
"Welcome to the life of an officer, little brother," Roy teased his young counterpart.  
  
"But I just finsihed my patrol and changed already, this is rediculous," Hikaru cursed, "it's not fare that Cadet Monroe's mistake has to be taken out on all of us."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, if I was in charge of your guys' squadron, I would've just had his ass kicked," Roy laughed.  
  
"You would," Hikaru asked.  
  
"I'm joking, you better run along before you get your ass in a sling for being late," Roy said.  
  
Hikaru huffed as he picked up his bike and pumped the peddles as hard as he could to make it back to the barracks so that he could change into his flightsuit.  
  
No sooner did Hikaru leave then Dave showed up.  
  
"Yo, Roy, am I late," Dave asked, he was still wearing dressings around his head.  
  
"Monroe, what are you doing here, where's your buddy, Luke," Roy asked.  
  
"He told me I could take his place as judge, I'm on sick leave anyways for another day or two and Luke's on gaurd duty at the barracks, he's pulling a double," Dave informed Roy.  
  
"So I heard," Roy started, "a word of advice, kid, sleep with one eye open tonight, you pissed off your entire squad, I wouldn't be surprised that they give you a blanket party tonight."  
  
"Eh," Dave shrugged it off as if the threat were nothing.  
  
"Well, come on, we need to get you in the judges stand," Roy said defeatedly as he led the way to the backstage area of the ampetheater.  
  
  
Just outide of Mars' orbit, Azonia's fleet crept up and eventualy came to a hault. They did not want to become noticed by the micronians. Exedore has spent several hours trying to decypher the alien dialect but he has yet to come up with a proper translation. He had told Breetai that as much as he could make of it, this micronian was attempting to communicate with Kamjin's figheters on the planet's surface. It must be something asimilar to addressing who they are and from where they are from and that they want a reply.  
  
"All of that means that," Breetai asked as he listened to the strange syllable once more over the audio player.  
  
"Indeed, though I'm not sure what word, if these are words, translates into what," Exedore said.  
  
"We shall have more information soon, I have informed Azonia to have her team ready," Breetai said.  
  
Just then, Azonia entered the bridge, accompanied by another Meltran, Millia, and Warlord Kamjin, they were all dressed up in their combat armors. They awaited their High Commander's orders in a ready pose.  
  
"Azonia, are your elite warriors prepared," Breetai asked as he turned to the three.  
  
"They are, my lord, they are collected within a canister in the hangar," she answered.  
  
"Very good, whenever you are ready, Warlord, you may proceed," the larger Zentradei said as he returned to busines with his advisor.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Azonia spoke once more as she led her fellows down the gangway to the hangar.  
  
  
Hikaru felt truly honored when he was told that he would be patroling in the new Amored type battroid. This prototype is equiped with heavy armor plating all over the Valkyrie's battroid form. Fastpacks were mounted on it so that it may be more mobile, to compensate for the added bulk the armor supplies. Additional features include rocket housing on the wrsits, shoulders, chest, and thighs of the mecha. It was a walking fortess designed to take more damage than previous Valkyries and it could dish it back out as well. He had been in orbit for some time and was growing incredibly bored, fast. He flipped his com line on and tuned in the MBS radio station so that he could at least hear what's going on at the Miss Macross contest.  
  
"Lieutenant Ichijo," Misa's voice shot over the com line, reaking oer the contest's broadcast, "are you reading incoming ships from quardinates eight, three, niner?"  
  
Hikaru glanced over his screen and recognized two tiny blips on his display. They were almost too faint to see at first. These are small, one man fighters from far off in the distance. It's impossible to believe that any alien survived the destructive force of the Macross cannons, these are possibly recon from reenforcements.  
  
"Roger that Lieutenant, I bearing on that course as we speak," he said as he banked his battroid and shot ahead into the void.  
  
  
"Blast, we've been spotted," Kamjin cursed.  
  
"It's only one fighter, dispose of it and I shall accomplish our mission," Azonia added.  
  
The three Zentraedi shot ahead to meet up with their would be advisary.  
  
  
As Hikaru came closer he realized that there was a ghostly third image appearing on his radar. He froze slightly as he anticipated three enemy fighters. Up ahead in the distance he began to make out a fighter and that one elite fighting pod. As the images grew larger and larger as they covered more distance he saw a third shape, something that looked like a suit of some kind.  
  
"Macross, this is really strange, there appears to be three targets coming in, two of them are fighters and the third is a space suit, please advise," Hikaru asked over his com line.  
  
"Reconfirm, Lieutenant, did you say a space suit," Misa asked.  
  
"For lack of a better word, that's what it looks like to me, a giant, humanoid suit," Hikaru added.  
  
"These enemies are in our airspace, treat as hostiles, Lieutenant, I will have reenforcements readied," Misa said as the transmission ended.  
  
Hikaru psyched himself up and moved into intercept his targets.  
  
  
"A brave micronian," Kamjin said as he watched the armored battroid move in and ready itself, "but a dead one."  
  
The Zentraedi Warlord pushed his elite fighting pod and drew a bead with his weapon systems on the micronian. With a sinister grin he fired a few shots from his cannons and watched as the would-be-warrior spun and rolled to dodge the attack. The enemy followed up with a burst from it's gunpod, the rounds were alit with tracing phospheresence.  
  
"Cunning worm," Kamjin hissed as he dove after his target. Following him was the other fighter pilot, Millia. The Meltran ace launched some rockets and they chased after the micronian's armored battroid.  
  
With little hesitation the crafty micronian spun around and shot down the entire score of rockets that were coming to his direction. He then returned another burst from his gunpod and another shower of tracers went screaming across the void and into the Zentraedis' direction which was easily avoided.  
  
"Cover me," Azonia began, "this one's all mine." She opened up her thrusters on her battle armor and sped of. The housing to her rocket pods opened and revealed several deadly missiles ready for launch.  
  
Kamjin and Millia returned to Azonia's wings and chased down their target. Azonia tucked herself into a tight little ball and launched her entire payload of rockets which screamed all about in every direction. They flew about in chaotic twists and turns and then they corrected themselves and went after the micronian.  
  
  
"There's too many," Hikaru exclaimed to himself, "I need to outrun these guys."  
  
The rockets came up on him real fast and collision was eminanet. He decided to jettison his aromor and convert to fighter configuration, hopefully the fastpacks will carry him out of her fast enough.  
  
The rockets nearly hit him as he successfully changed to fighter mode and scream into an extreme climb. The missiles all detonated once they hit the armor casings which was left behind. After the explosions, there was very little left of what was onece his battroid's battle armor.  
  
"That was too close, where's my backup," Hikaru added, "Macross, are you there, over?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Hikaru played around with the reception on his com line but what came over wasn't what he wanted. Instead of hearing Lt. Comm. Hayase's voice, he heard Minmei's. Her sweet voice was singing. He must have found the reception to the Miss Macross pageant on accident. In a panick he tried to find an emergency channel for anyone to hear him.  
  
  
"By the Creator's, what is that sound," Kamjin asked as a pirate broadcast came over his com line. It sounded like a micronian, yet different, this one's voice was not as gruf as the recording that they had heard from Mars, this sounded more Meltran-like. But there was something more haunting behind what this micronian Meltran was saying, there was this beat and rythem behind her words.  
  
"Is this some kind of attack," Azonia asked as she too heard the haunting sounds of this micronian.  
  
The two warlords were difinately appalled by the sound and hung in the void with caution, however, Millia felt a strange sensation creep over her. At first the sounds were terrifying, but then she became enthralled by it and eventually found comfort in these strange sounds.  
  
  
Hikaru watched from his canopy as he saw the three enemies slow their approach. Almost as if something had froze them in their tracks.  
  
"I don't like the look of this," he confessed to himself, "I better turn this off," he said as he flipped the com line off, killing Minmei's song from the pageant.  
  
No sooner did he turn his com line of the three aliens sped off to the Macross.  
  
"Dammit," Hikaru cursed as he dove into pursuit.  
  
As he jockeyed for psoition on their tails he found that he was greeted by the two fighters. The third in the suit continued its path to the Macross.  
  
"Bring it on, you two," Hikaru said as he moved in to engage the enemy.  
  
As he took on the two he found that he was overwhelmed by their skill. He started taking hits from all sides as the two aces flew circles aroun him. His pannels all lit up with alarm after alarm as each hit registered as a critical hit to some location to his Valkyrie. If this kept up he would most likely meet his end. He decided to take his chances at detatching his fighter's nose and wait for reenforcements to arrive and pick him up.  
  
"Minmei, I love you," he said as he pulled hard on the nose release. With some resistance, the nose began to slide out of its housing and soon it was shot away from the fusalage with a great deal of pressure. As he gained his bearings he watched his Valkyrie blow up. With nothing left to do he activated his beacon for his allies and turned his com line back on to listen to the rest of the Miss Macross contest.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Azonia flew her battle armor in unnoticed and began cutting through the hull with a plasma torch. As she breached the surface of the ship she found herself in an unused part of the ship. This must have been ment for storage as bits and pieces of stuff littered the length of the ship's bottom. She sat the capsule down and left the deck. As she left she sealed the breach up once more and contacted her elite warriors, telling them that it is safe for them to leave the confines of their capsule. After that she met up with her two fellows and returned to her fleet on the other side of the planet.  
  



	16. And the winner is. . .

Dave removed some lint from the sleeve of his judge's tuxedo and he returned his focus to the current girl up on stage. She wasn't to impressive to him, then again he was waiting for Mimi to go on. This is the talent portion of the show and she was going to recite from Shakespear's MacBeth, the play she was in back in highschool, the same play that he himself caught to see how good she was and the same play that won him over for her. She had mentioned to him earlier that she was going to perform Lady MacBeth's speech when she goes mad, the famous, "out damn spot," scene.  
  
"Our next, lovely contestant had mad her acting debut here a month ago as Belle in the play, Love Unites. Please, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Miss Mimi Rodgers," the MC said as he promptly clapped his hands and walked offstage. The entire audience applauded as Mimi walked out in a period costume which reflected the time of medieval Scotland. She even went as far as to have red extensions be entwined with her blond to give her a radiant, golden plume.  
  
She approached the mic and cleared her throat and then got into character. By this time Lady MacBeth has given into madness. She had been responsible for several deaths already to further her husband's glory of achieving thane and now king. Mimi began toiling with a cloth and then she stared out into the audience with a glassy gaze and began her soliloquy.  
  
"Yet here's a spot. Out, damn spot! Out, I say! One-- two-- why then 'tis time to do't. Hell is murky. Fie! My lord, fie! A soldier and afeared? What need we fear who knows it when none can call our power to account? Yet who would have that thought the old man would have so much blood in him," she paused and toiled some more in her mock torment of insanity, she allowed a lock of hair to tumbled before her brow and then she looked out again with a more sinister image, "The Thane of Fife had a wife; where is she now? What, will these hands ne'er be clean? No more o that, my lord, no more o that. You mar all with this starting," She choked up, en character and brought up some tears to put her acting over the top, "Here's the smell of blood still. All the perfumes in Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. Oh, oh, oh!" She drew her robe closer to her and shook off a shiver, "Wash your hands, put on your nightgown, look not so pale. I tell you yet again, Banquo's buried; he can not come out on's grave. To bed, to bed, there's a knocking at the gate. Come, come, come, come, give me your hand. What's done can not be undone. To bed, to bed, to bed," with that last bit she trailed off and finished her rehearsed lines. She stood there in the silence as the audience remained dumbstruck. After a few moments the silence gave into applause. Mimi smiled to herself and gave a slight bow and waved to her audience as she headed backstage.  
  
"That's some girl you got there, Monroe," Roy said, even he was moved, albeit slightly.  
  
"Thanks, man. With a performance like that, Mimi's got this contest locked and stocked," Dave said.  
  
"Wow, thank you for another dynamite performance Miss Rodgers, everybody, give it up for her one more time," the MC began, "And moving right along here we have another lovely young lady performing a song medley for us using her own songs Watashi no kare wa Pailotto and Shao Pai Long, her is miss Lynn-Minmei."  
  
Stepping back on to stage, timidly, is young Minmei. She felt so nervous, she had never sung for so many people before and now it's sink or swim time as she stepped out of the wings and moved centerstage. She was all dressed up in her silk komono and her hair was done up in a very traditional style, even her makeup was done very well, making her lips and eyes project into the grandstands but there were little to no response from the crowd as she made her way to the mic. After following Mimi's performance, Minmei felt like her little pop songs would be a joke, after all, everyone knows and loves Mimi, and to top it off, famous movie actress Jan Morris still had her performance after her.  
  
Minmei approached the mic and gave a very slight cough to clear her throat and then she tapped the mic to test it, it gave a bit of a whistle which made her feel even more embarrassed.  
  
"Ni hao, my name is Lynn-Minmei, and I am going to sing for you," she began timidly as she stepped back and allowed her music to play in. She tapped her toes and snapped her finger to her beat. It was a very beautiful love-type song being played behind her and she approached the mic once more with closed eyes and began to sing her sweet little words--  
  
Zero-G love, zero-G love!  
On my way home from school with my boyfriend,  
At the usual corner where we part,  
Seeing no one's around, He kissed me without warning.  
I pretended to get angry at him  
...but...but...My head dimmed,  
and my heart pounded.  
Zero-G love, zero-G love.  
Four, three, two, one, zero-G love.  
My body went floating away on the wind.  
KYUN, KYUN! KYUN, KYUN!  
My boyfriend is a pilot.  
It shines and makes a quick dive.  
It fires its engines and makes a quick ascent.  
Pulling a tail of white smoke,  
it draws two big hearts...  
Two big hearts joined in the blue sky.  
It is a love sign.  
I love you.  
You love me?  
But he has a crush on his plane.  
KYUN KYUN,  
KYUN KYUN.  
My boyfriend is a pilot.  
  
She danced a little during the first song and began to feel more comfortable and began to put her heart and soul into her words. As the music changed she took the time to change into her second costume on stage by ripping her komono off and flinging it across the stage, underneath it she was wearing a more hip hop type costume. She had a glitter covered halter top and she rolled down her legs of her cargo pants. With a quick flick of her wrist her hair came down and fell over her shoulders like a silky black halo. She then moved into her next song which was more up tempo and very dancy--  
  
Remember, The silver wings that dance in the great sky.  
Shao Pai Long!  
Shao Pai Long!  
Remember, The the burning eyes that tear apart the darkness.  
Shao Pai Long!  
Shao Pai Long!  
The man who came to seek the diseased city, Evirus.  
Slayer! Slayer! Slayer!  
Shao Pai...  
  
Her voice and her dance steps brought the crowd up out of their seats and they began cheering along to her song. When the music switched to an outro she brought back her previous lyrics and struck a pose--  
  
Zero-G love. . .  
  
By this time the entire house was alive with applause and everyone gave her a standing ovation. She remained in her final dance pose and slowed down her breathing. Her heart was racing, this was quite a rush for her and she looked out over the ocean of fans and felt this sensation overcome her. She was addicted to the stage. She loved performing for everyone and she really enjoyed the fact that they loved her. She stood up and went for something between a curtsy and a bow. She tried walking off stage but she was too excited to leave her newfound fans. She waved them all good-bye, for now, and bounced her way backstage.  
  
"W-wow," even the MC was near a loss of words, "Miss Lynn-Minmei, everybody." The whole audience was roaring for her favor. Even as this was being broadcast across the rest of the ship, people were glued to their sets and little girls got up and tried to dance and sing like Minmei. Boys were starstruck as they watched this beautiful young girl sing for them. Even the crew members, the pilots, and the bridge officers were entranced. And, somewhere, out there in the void, a Meltran fighter pilot remained motionless in her fighter as she heard Minmei's sweet songs come out over her com line.  
  
Dave sat there with his jaw on the floor, as with Roy Fokker. Both men, two of the five judges, were speechless, the other three were so won over that they gave all their votes for her. Without thinking, Dave marked down a ten. And for the talent competition, Minmei sweeped it.  
  
  
Minmei returned to the back and was exalted by several of the girls in the back, the two who didn't waste their time on her was Jan Morris, the arrogant and proud movie star, and Mimi Rodgers, who still believes that Dave has a thing for her.  
  
"Omigod, I can't believe how good you are."  
  
"You dance so well."  
  
"I'd vote for you, for sure."  
  
As Minmei thanked her new supporters she found a familiar face and wanted to talk to her. She made her way to Mimi as she waved off the others girls and thanked them some more.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, that was a great performance, what was it again," Minmei asked as she struggled for conversation with one of her on-stage rivals; little did she know that an off-stage rivalry exists also.  
  
"That was Lady MacBeth's famous lines in William Shakespear's MacBeth," Mimi said in a tone that sounded as if she were speaking to a child.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen much Shakespear before, just Romeo and Juliet and Braveheart," Minmei said with a smile.  
  
"First, Braveheart is a movie, not a play; second, William Shakespear did not do it, Mel Gibson did," Mimi corrected. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready for the swimsuit competition."  
  
Minmei felt these vibes from Mimi as if she harbored a grudge towards her for some reason. She stood in her tracks and watched Mimi head for a changing stall where she drew a curtain to vanish from everyone.  
  
"Jan, you're up," the backstage director called out.  
  
Jan Morris made her way past Minmei and went up the walkway for her que to go on stage for a recital of her next film.  
  
"Hey, Minmei, great job," another girl said as she made her way to her changing stall, "I hope that this doesn't embarrass you any, but can I have you sign this for me?"  
  
Minmei stood there in disbelief. She looked at the small fold of paper in the girl's hand and the pen in her other and she waited for Minmei to accept.  
  
"You want me to sign an autograph," Minmei asked slowly. This was like a dream, this doesn't happen in real life.  
  
"I know, it's dumb, I'm sorry," the girl apologized.  
  
"Oh, no, I just don't feel like a big star or anything, I'm certainly no Jan Morris or Mimi Rodgers, I'm just a waitress at my parents' restaurant," Minmei said as she took the pen and paper and wrote her name, "here you go."  
  
"Thanks, Minmei, you're the coolest," the girl said as she went into her stall to get ready for the next contest.  
  
Minmei stood there some more and soaked in the situation. She had no idea whatsoever that people would actually enjoy listening to her and become her fans. Maybe she can sing all the time for people. Maybe she can get really big and help out her family and when they get back to Earth she can get them into a really big house somewhere real nice.  
  
"Okay girls, you have ten minutes until the swimsuit competition," the backstage director called out.  
  
Minmei returned to reality. She felt a newfound desire to win this contest and she entered her stall and found her high heels, they were like something out of Cinderella, they sparkled and shimmered like glass, even the laces were transparent. She changed quickly and put her one piece on and then she stepped into her shoes and headed back to her starting position with the rest of the girls.  
  
  
"All right, this is my favorite part of the show," Roy said as he elbowed Dave.  
  
"I hear it man, bring on the girls," Dave snickered.  
  
The other three judges, all throughout the show kept telling the two to quiet down and to take this serious. This is not meant for the two of them to be leering over the girls for their own entertainment. And now they gave another shh and strong looks.  
  
"Sorry," Roy said and waved to the others. He then brought Dave in closer so that the two can snicker to themselves.  
  
  
The girls came out of the wing and went to their positions. They made two rows and waited there for the MC to introduce them one by one. When they get called they will walk the length of the catwalk, turn and smile to the audience and make their way back to their starting position.  
  
One by one the girls went out. The spotlight was fixed on each one of them the whole way out and back. Soon it was Mimi's turn. She found this amazing blue two piece which accented her new hair. The contrast between the sapphire color and the reddish blond really made her stand out. She came over to the edge of the catwalk and gave a wink to the audience and bounced her way back to her starting position, giggiling the whole way. She will pay for this by the talent coordinator later; she wanted the girls to be professional and not act like a bunch of bimbos when they make their walk. But this cheap thrill did win over a lot of men in the audience, especially the small covering in the back.  
  
"And now, Miss Lynn-Minmei, she's wearing a one piece mailot from Tsunami Mommy and her shoes are provided by Starwalk," the MC announced as Minmei walked the length of the catwalk. She made it to the end and pivoted and then she feel hard to the floor, hitting her bottom on the stage. Everyone gasped in a breath. The audience, the stage crew, the MC's, the judges, and the people watching at home, they were all feeling for Minmei right then and there. After having a perfect performance, she might lose it all because she came out of her shoe and fell on her butt. She went red from the embarrassment and wanted so bad to cry. But if she did then she would have been the redicule of everyone backstage and a disappointment of her fans. So, biting her lip she took the one shoe off, the one she did not fasten well enough and then she took off the other one. She tied the two together and stood up. She swung the shoes over her shoulder real casual like and strutted backstage.  
  
"And would you look at that, Miss Lynn is all right," the MC said and everyone cheered.  
  
Minmei looked over her shoulder as she went back to her starting position and blew a kiss to her adoring public.  
  
Jan Morris was the last to go up and the jaws dropped on everyone man who was watching this. Jan had the bare minimum requirement of wearing what would be called a bikini. It was so tawdry, yet so appealing that everyone watched in excited silence. She walked very sultry like to the lip of the catwalk and turned, exposing her picturesque back and then she turned once more to give her public one more good look at her before she went back. But as she turned around that last time she was greeted by catcalls and whistles. She thought nothing of it, being the center of attention that she is and she stood there, basking in her early victory until she figured out why all the men in the audience was leering and whistling at her. She looked at herself and saw that she had fallen out of her top, one of her breasts had been exposed. She put her hands up to conceal herself and then she got even more self-conscience and tried to reveal what her suit normally doesn't conceal anyway and she ran backstage immediately, embarrassed and nearly in tears.  
  
  
Dave and Roy gave each other a high five in the judging booth and laughed. The other three judges told them to shut up and they tried to gain their composure.  
  
  
After a few minutes for the girls to return to wearing their first gowns of the evening, the MC called for the lot of them again to reveal the winner of the first ever Miss Macross pageant.  
  
Mimi sat there with a smug smile on her face, she knew that she had an ace in the hole with Dave on the panel. He tried to keep it a secret from her but she snooped around and found his judging pass in his jacket pocket. She acted like she knew nothing whenever he was around and did not let him know that she knew. But if he truly loved her he would make sure that she wins.  
  
Jan had her composure returned to her over the last few minutes and she waited in her seat. If being a celebrity is not enough for these simple minded yokels, then maybe her stunt where she became exposed will win over the judges. After all, it's politics, she has a release party next week, just when the Macross should be landing on Earth. It would be too perfect to come back from outer space with the title of Miss Macross and go to Hollywood to be present for her film.  
  
Minmei sat there, nervous and embarrassed. She felt the butterflies fly around like madmen in her stomach and the feeling of self doubt was present as well. She wasn't expecting to win but if she could sing the winner off, that would be her dream come true. But what are the chances of that happening, the MC letting her, a loser, sing instead of him. It's a beautiful thought though.  
  
The drum roll sounded as the MC toyed with the envelope.  
  
"And the winner is," he fell silent so that he could read the judges' choice, "you are in for a treat, the winner is Miss Lynn-Minmei."  
  
The whole audience cheered and roared with excitement. The spotlight fell on Minmei and she was struck dumbfounded. Her senses were so numb, she didn't know what to think, everything just happened so fast. None of this really registered until the other girls came around her and hugged her. Jan and Mimi were appalled and stood there with vicious eyes.  
  
The MC began to sing a song for the winner as he brought her out to the edge of the catwalk. A crown was placed on her head and a robe was draped around her shoulders. A bouquet of roses were given to her and she was standing there, among everybody as Miss Macross.  
  
"I want to thank everybody, I love you all," she said as tears of joy streamed down her face. She kept waving at her fans as she felt a sense of euphoria sweep her into a beautiful dream state.  
  



	17. Girlfriend blues

Dave, grounded and now dumped by his highschool sweetheart, decided to go for a long walk. He started from the barracks and worked his way aft, heading into the makeshift city. Images of yesterday kept replaying in his head.  
  
  
"How could you let me lose," Mimi shouted at Dave.  
  
Dave went to Mimi and Kelly's cabin after the pageant. Kelly stepped out to let the two talk in private. Things were uncomfortably quiet within the cabin until Mimi blew up at the one she had loved and trusted.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are you putting this on me," Dave asked defensively as he brought his voice up. He had done little more than walk into her room and asked how she was doing, considering that she beet Jan Morris by one point but came under Minmei by one herself.  
  
"I know that you were one of the judges and you voted for that geisha from the restaurant," Mimi screamed right into his face, "you are such a pig, you know that?"  
  
"Who told you that I was a judge, huh? Was it Luke," Dave demanded of her.  
  
"No, it wasn't Luke, I found out when I found your judge's pass in your jacket the other night in your room," Mimi stated and then backed away from Dave, heading into her bathroom.  
  
"Oh no, you don't walk away from me like this," Dave screamed as he put his foot between the door and the threshold, once the automated door slid to his foot it slid back into the wall with its ordinary hiss.  
  
"You're an asshole, David," Mimi screamed and beet on his chest with white knuckled, balled up fists.  
  
Dave grabbed her fists and sat her down on the toilet. The door sealed behind them. He then stood in front of the door and stared down at her.  
  
"You think I did this intentionally? You think I would have you enter a contest that I would vote against you? Is that what you think?"  
  
"I've seen the way you flirt with that girl, you're in love with Minmei Lynn, admit it," Mimi said.  
  
"You know, it's a wonder why I'm not with her because you're treating me like shit," Dave yelled and emphasized his anger by throwing her brush against the shower door. It made a loud noise as it rebound of the door and rolled on the floor by her feet.  
  
"Get out, get the hell out of my room, get the hell out of my apartment, get the hell out of my life," she screamed as she charged at him.  
  
"You know what, I'm glad we had this little talk, because I was getting sick and tired of this relationship. I'm not here to kiss your debutante ass any more, so get use to that, your highness," Dave said as he bolted out the door. After that little tantrum he went back to his barrack where he had some smuggled liquor hidden away.  
  
  
So, after drinking a third of the bottle Dave walked down to the city. He found himself in the park and he decided to take a short rest beneath a tree so he could calm down. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry from the makeshift wine concocted of fermented fruits made by an acquaintance of Roy in Skull squadron.  
  
"David, it is you," sounded a sweet and familiar little voice.  
  
Dave carefully turned around so his head wouldn't spin too much out of control and he looked up to see Minmei. She was dressed somewhat like a schoolgirl with her pleated skirt and blouse. Her smile was warm and friendly and she fixed a stray strand of hair that fell over her eye. Dave struggled to his feet to greet his guest.  
  
"Hi, Minmei, how are you," Dave asked and offered to shake her hand. She returned his handshake with a very light grip and she smiled.  
  
"I feel like I'm on the top of the world right now, I am so excited that I am Miss Macross. Oh Dave, it was like a dream, being up in front of all those people, singing, dancing, having them adore me, I've never experienced anything like that before," Minmei said as she spun around in a pirouette and then stopped right before Dave once more, only she lost her footing and fell into him. He grabbed hold of her so she wouldn't slip and fall.  
  
"Whoa, easy there, Miss Lynn, you might fall," Dave said with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh, Dave," she began.  
  
"Yeah," Dave asked as he moved a little closer.  
  
"Have you seen Hikaru? He never made it to the show last night and I haven't heard from him for a while. I've been calling his room and leaving messages, but he hasn't returned any of them," Minmai asked in his arms.  
  
Dave suddenly felt all of his excitement drain right then and there once he was reminded that she was with Hikaru Ichijo, the young upstart pilot who jumped ranks and is technically in charge of him. Only a few days ago did the younger officer challenge Dave in the pilots' lounge. He had no clue as to what set of Lieutenant Ichijo, even now.  
  
"I haven't seen him at all, maybe he's on patrol or on guard duty," Dave offered.  
  
"Poor baby," Minmei then said.  
  
"What," Dave asked, looking down into her eyes again.  
  
"Your head, you hurt it. I'm sorry, here I am going on and on about being Miss Macross and I didn't even notice that you've hurt your head," Minmei stated.  
  
Dave absently brought a hand up to his hairline and felt his dressing. Even he forgot, at that moment, about the wound he received on Mars. But as he thinks about it now it does throb slightly, but then again that may be due to drinking.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I got this on Mars," Dave shrugged off and led Minmei through the park by moving towards a manmade pond.  
  
"You were on Mars, how exciting. I've never been to another planet before; I've never been in space before but now, here I am. Tell me all about it, Dave, Mars that is," Minmei said as she followed him towards the pond.  
  
"Well, have you ever been to Arizona," Dave asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well," Dave laughed, "it's a lot like that. It's arid, rocky, sandy, they have beautiful plateaus, it's just a lot cooler than Arizona."  
  
"I thought Mars would be hot, it's red," Minmei began.  
  
"No, it's only red because of the copper in the atmosphere, it's actually rather cold, not that I would know, it's not like I got out and walked around or anything," Dave said as he took a seat at the edge of the pond.  
  
"Wow, aren't we Mister Wizard," Minmei giggled, "you must have done very well in school."  
  
"Actually, no, but I did watch a lot of science shows on TV," Dave added and laughed with her.  
  
  
"I don't understand the function of this," one of the micronized Zentraedi, Konda, brought up as he examined his shirt at a closer inspection. Earlier the three spies had rummaged around came across some clothing in a discard pile below the decks. The clothes had been thrown out into the trash deck, waiting to be jettisoned.  
  
"I want to say that these are ceremonial, but none of these micronians are fashioned in a set uniform, these are random collections of fabric put together for some strange reason, I just don't know what it is," Brom, their mission leader began.  
  
"I agree, if this is merely ceremonial, then why do they wear this more than once, it's almost been more than a full day and they still wear this as opposed to uniforms or armor," the third, Rico, said.  
  
The three stopped fiddling with their clothing as three micronian females walked by and giggled.  
  
"Strange, are they talking," Konda asked, "are those words; ha, ha, ha, ha?"  
  
"Is that a form of greeting, you believe, maybe they asked us for our cloning number, rank, and assignment," Rico added.  
  
"It's not possible, the way they addressed it, these Meltran-like micronians, seemed very undisciplined, very unfit. See how that one smiles, maybe it was a taunt," Brom suggested as he watched the three girls round the corner. As they disappeared he noticed that one of them had waved their hand at them.  
  
"Look sir, a challenge," Rico said in response to the gesture, "what should we do, confront her?"  
  
"I do not understand their order of operation, are all of these micronians this offensive in their greetings or is this an outright challenge," Konda added.  
  
"We can not represent any dishonor, we would be found out for sure," Brom stated before he led his team after the girls. As they rounded the corner they were shocked at what was laid out before them. There exists an entire landscape within the ship. Turf and rolling hillside with bridges and trees decorated the middle of this neon-lit city.  
  
"Unbelievable, this is similar to their homeworld's surface. I read about this in Lord Kamjin's report," Brom said in awe.  
  
"Look sir, the Meltran-like micronians are heading into the earthen place," Konda pointed out as he watched the three giggling girls head into the park.  
  
"Proceed with caution, and above anything else, remain inconspicuous," Brom said as he led his fellows towards the park.  
  
They had lost sight of the three girls but they did happen to spy on two micronians beside a pond.  
  
"A Zentran and a Meltran are relaxing together on their leisure time, unbelievable," Konda gasped.  
  
"Maybe they are discussing plans," Brom said at length as he tried to make out what the two were doing. He then watched the two laugh aloud.  
  
"They look like equals, how is this possible," Rico asked.  
  
Brom went pale. This was odd because he had never lost his color before, despite all of his life threatening battle he had been in. This was the look of a man who has seen a ghost.  
  
"Sir," both Zentraedi asked Brom.  
  
"Protoculture," Brom whispered in awe.  
  
The other two looked around nervously, as if looking to see if it was safe to discuss the matter of Protoculture behind their creators' backs.  
  
"What do you mean, sir," Konda asked, "Protoculture is but a myth shared by heretics." This was only a half truth since many Zentraedi, Meltran and Zentran alike had followed a hidden belief behind their creators' back. This was the belief in Protoculture, an idea that the mighty Zentraedi have descended from an ancient and divine race of savages. Many stories had been told in secret and many different spins have been added to the myths, but the root belief was that all Zentraedi came from Protoculture, the groundwork from which clones were spawned from. This notion is blasphemous and outlawed. The Creators would sentence heretics to death without entrance into the Battlegrounds and would cease that lineage of clone. Protoculture has a very steep punishment for its belief. Those wise Zentraedi would dismiss the stories altogether where as the proud ones would never listen to such a notion in the first place, after all, all Zentraedi, according to them, are created by the Marduk, they were not adopted from another inferior and savage race of micronized alien from the other side of the galaxy.  
  
"Konda, do not look surprised, you know of the legends. The existence that a race lived long before our creation. A race which the Creators used to clone us," Brom said under his breath, fearing that the Creators are listening.  
  
"What you are saying is blasphemy," Rico reminded.  
  
"Is it blasphemy or revelation," Brom posed to his fellows. "You have served with me for countless cycles, you know me well enough to know that I am not a heretic but this has me baffled. These micronians are Zentraedi, or we are micronian, whichever, this is very important."  
  
"Would you like me to add this to our report to Lady Azonia," Rico asked, testing his mission leader.  
  
"There is nothing to report yet, we must find out more about these aliens and find their weakness so we can exploit it," Brom added.  
  
The three remained out of sight of Dave an Minmei and watched the two continue to interact.  
  
  
"Dave, you are so funny, would you care for some lunch at my place," Minmei asked.  
  
"Sure," Dave said as he stood up. He then offered Minmei a hand to help her up. This gesture caught the hidden aliens' attention, that a Zentran would help up an uninjured Meltran.  
  
  
Mimi rang the doorbell once more and then she heard a slight commotion. Whoever was on the other side must be looking at the vid monitor to see who was outside so Mimi looked up at the pinhole camera in the corner of the threshold and waved.  
  
"It's me, Mimi," she said.  
  
The door slid open and Stan was there, standing in a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his golden hair.  
  
"You must excuse me, I've just gotten out of the shower. Please, come inside and help yourself to some coffee," Stan said with his hallmark smile.  
  



	18. The legend of Protoculture

A welcome home party was cut short for the retrieved Hikaru and his rescuers, Misa, Max, and Ben. As Hikaru drifted in space for a retrieval team, he was brought aboard an alien ship. On pursuit of his locating beacon were Misa and his two other allies who found themselves equally captured by these giant sized aliens. They had spent nearly a week on this ship and the Macross gambled on their safe return by remaining in Mars' orbit just a little longer. The tale of their escape was fantastic; aside from disgusting the aliens by showing that male and female can coexist, Max had managed to escape from his cell. He came across a storage space where the aliens were overlooking his Valkyrie. With no one in this space at the time he converted to battroid mode, found a guard, took him out and wore his uniform to sneak around the ship so that he could find Hikaru and the others and get out of here. But this wouldn't be a walk through the park, as soon as they found the hangar bay they were discovered by a group of guards. There was a shoot out and Max managed to hold them off long enough to sneak away in an alien escape pod which launched them out into space. Max signaled for help by activating his homing beacon on his Valkyrie and waited with his friends in the stillness of space when they were finally rescued.  
  
That was this morning, and now, a very large fleet of alien vessels were coming into position. This fleet is enormous and it blocked out the sky.  
  
  
Breetai was summoned to Dolza's flagship.   
  
"How could you allow these microninas to escape," Dolza asked, obviously suppressing rage.  
  
"My lord, these micronians are crafty, they had overwhelmed the guards," but Breetai was cut off.  
  
"Why were they not terminated," Dolza asked.  
  
"I see no point in that, my lord, we are beginning to learn a lot from these aliens. Our spies aboard the ship have been sending us information daily and we have managed to decipher most of their language. When we were interviewing the prisoners we learned so much more. I feel that we have only begun in learning about this species and I would like to find out more," Breetai stated.  
  
"Impossible. You sound like you sympathize with your enemy. Explain yourself," Dolza demanded as he stared out into the distance where the single ship hung in orbit of this planet.  
  
"I have plenty to go on here that might prove the existence to a life that existed before our own. We might have come across the Creators' first attempt at creation," Breetai spoke out at length, carefully choosing his words.  
  
Dolza spun around to face his favorite High Commander who had averted his gaze from him. This had surprised Dolza greatly, he thought that he would never hear Breetai confess to such a thing.  
  
"What you are saying is blasphemous," Dolza began, "you speak of heresy. I would never had thought our High Commander is a worshipper of Protoculture."  
  
"I never said that these micronians are related to Protoculture, I just feel that the Creators' had made a life form to base our creation on. We are still pure, we have been made so. We are not savages like these aliens," Breetai stumbled.  
  
"Breetai, I suggest that you say no more. If you want redemption than I suggest you prove yourself to me on the battlefield. The Creators were benevolent enough to send along with me the remainder of your fleet and your sister flagship, I suggest that we destroy that rogue ship once and for all," Dolza ordered as he leaned in with eyes alit with fire. Breetai remained still and stared back into his superior's gaze, unflinching.  
  
"Destroy the ship, but we fought so long and hard to retrieve it," Breetai added.  
  
"You, Breetai, have been responsible for allowing the ship to evade you four times already. We can not afford any more slip ups. Besides, we know now that these micronians are indeed dangerous and a threat to the Empire. It is by order of the Creators that we destroy the ship and thus destroying the impending threat of a micronian takeover," Dolza concluded.  
  
"Very well, my lord," Breetai said and left.  
  
In the gangway outside of Dolza's ready room was Breetai's counterpart, Exedore.  
  
"Well, my lord, what's to be done," Exedore asked as the two moved along.  
  
"The last of my fleet is here with Dolza's armada. I must lead my Zentran into battle and destroy the ship to redeem myself," Breetai said.  
  
Exedore cocked his head up in a means to learn more, "Redemption, my lord?"  
  
Breetai stood his grounds and looked around. He allowed an officer to walk by and then he bent over to Exedore and began whispering, "I am guilty of the crime of heresy."  
  
"My lord, no," Exedore pleaded. He did not want to hear or believe such a thing.  
  
"It's true, I do believe these micronians are a lot more than they appear to be. We may even find our origins through them, but we will never know if we are to destroy them," Breetai added.  
  
"Do you believe in Protoculture, my lord," Exedore asked.  
  
Breetai's silence answered Exedoe's question.  
  
"Breetai," Exedore said, using his superior's name for the first time, "we must get to my chamber aboard Azonia's ship, I have some things you might want to look over," the twisted hunchback sounded like a clone of his age finally. Instead of being obedient and submissive, this elderly clone used his voice with some authority.  
  
Breetai did not question the elder Zentran and made their way to the hangar bay to take their shuttle back to Azonia's ship.  
  
  
Dave stood in attention with all of the other pilots. Gloval had been making a speech and its groundwork was very grim.  
  
"Men, as I look out upon all of you I see the most courageous and equally cursed lot ever," he began, "none of us knew that we would be going to war with an alien race. None of use expected to be tossed out to the ends of our solar system, and none of use expected Sara to be destroyed. As we stand here now we are reminded of our past battles. Friends and family members have died. Some of you will die as well. But it is in knowing your own mortality that you see your own worth and I will entrust each and every one of you to be so courageous enough, so bold enough, so damn good enough to look down the barrel of the enemy's cannon and feel no fear and say to yourself that you had died performing the best that you could or you will die knowing that you had lied to yourself if you went out there today a coward on this, our last mission together as we all enter oblivion. So take a good look at one another and remember and cherish this last moment together for in a short while I will ask everyone to man their appropriate station and give these aliens a taste of what we as human beings can do in our finest hour."  
  
And with that said and done, Captain Bruno J. Gloval walked away towards the bridge to leave his crew behind to do as he said. The all looked around and they all saw dead men staring back at each other. In this final moment before the glorious storm all past fouls to one another had diminished. These men were all brother to one another in that final moment of mortality.  
  
  
Exedore allowed Breetai into his small chamber aboard Azonia's ship. Here he removed a pannel from the floor and reached under. With some minor difficulty he managed to retrieve something from its hiding place. It was a small and simple looking box. Breetai watched as his partner sat it on a desk and opened it.  
  
"This is my entire life's work," Exedore added as he stepped aside for Breetai.  
  
The larger cycloptic giant stepped up to the desk and looked into the box and found parchment within it. Lots of parchment, old parchment.  
  
"What is this," Breetai asked as he removed a sheet and read it to himself, "Cycle two thousand. These our my findings on the Protoculture mythology. Today I have seen another Zentran be put to death for heresy. I have reason to believe that the Marduk is trying to hide something of their past from us. A very small lot of us free thinkers among the Empire have questioned our predecessors. Where did the first gene come from which we were then cloned off of?"  
  
"These are collections of heretical essays I have collected over the years. I too am a believer in Protoculture. However, I am not overly zealous or a religious fanatic, I still believe in our Creators', I just feel that we had to have start from somewhere. After all, you can trace your cloning number to your forefather, Breetai one. What came before one? Where did our genetic code come from? Are we the descendants of Protoculture and are these micronians the answers we are looking for," Exedore posed.  
  
"The micronians do share a very close similarity with us. They have Zentran and Meltran among their ranks. They are more savage. They are chaotic. They coexist. It is unbelievable. And that gesture the two had perform for us, this 'kiss.' This is all too much to pass off as unimportant," Breetai added.  
  
"And yet we are suppose to destroy what may very well be our answers to where we started from," Exedore added, "very convenient that our Creators would order such an attack."  
  
"You are accusing our Creators of conspiracy," Breetai asked.  
  
"Indeed I am, what better way to keep us in line than to separate us from them. Could you imagine it, Breetai, we could have been just like these micronians. We could be savage and undisciplined and not have known about the Empire our any of what we know today," Exedore concluded.  
  
Breetai furrowed his brow and thought hard for what seemed like an eternity. His entire belief system has been exposed for what it is, a means to control the Zentraedi masses. They weren't just warriors, they were mindless pawns to the Creators. The Zentraedi have always done the dirty work of their Creators; they have gone to war, they have conquered entire solar systems, they have been called on to retrieve a single vessel that was one the prize of the Empire, and now they are being called on their services once more to destroy the ship and thus destroy the only link they have to their origins.  
  
"Come Exedore, my fleet awaits," Breetai finally said with some authority behind his voice. Exedore's face showed a look of loss.  
  
  
The armada remained still and surrounded the Macross. Every man and woman in service waited there for their number to be up. The final showdown has come. How unfair this was, Earth is not that far away. If they really tried they could be home in less than a week. But now the entire crew of the SDF Macross remain deathly silent as they face their opponent for their last time.  
  
Dave felt his mortal coil slough off as soon as his Valkyrie was launched into space along with the rest of Vermillion squad. There is no turning back now.  
  
Dave remembered the good times he had while in the service of the UN Spacy. He remembered boot camp, Max and Ben. His friends Luke and Kelly. His one love, Mimi. And his new friendship with the talented and young Minmei. He felt a heaviness fall over his chest as he felt that Minmei's end has come. She will not be able to sing her sweet songs to anybody ever again. This had forced Dave to choke up a little but he would not let a tear spill from his eyes. Instead he turned all of this sorrow and loss into the fuel he would need to go to war one last time.  
  
The com lines were silent, except for the few orders and responses that followed. Other than that, no one said a thing to each other. The squadrons of Valkyries hung in space like ghosts.  
  
"So, this is how it ends," Dave said to himself, "dying in space, thousands of miles away from home."  
  
"Okay men, here they come," the wing commander said over the com lines.  
  
Up ahead a black cloud of alien fighters swarmed out from the fleets. There are so many of them and that overwhelmed many of the Macross' pilots.  
  
Dave forced his mind to go silent as he charged his Valkyrie up into the fray. He gave a cry and over the com lines every other pilot joined him in a battle cry. Everyone yelled until they could yell no more.  
  
  
Breetai sat on his captains chair aboard his other flagship. Exedore remained silently by his side, refusing to watch the massacre. The only thing that kept Exedore from saying a word is that Breetai had yet to order his pilots to attack. His warriors remained in the hangars of his large ship and he just sat there, looking at the view screen.  
  
"Helms, bring our ship up, I want to be in position with the ship," Breetai ordered.  
  
The gigantic vessel lurched its way from the rest of the armada and drew itself closer to the Macross.  
  
The com line came to life and Breetai insisted on putting its speaker on the view screen, it was Kamjin.  
  
"Lord Breetai, why have you not sent any of your fighters out," he asked with slight rage behind his voice.  
  
"Warlord, you too belong to my fleet, I do not want anyone to attack the ship," Breetai said.  
  
Exedore was alarmed by this news and he found himself smiling.  
  
"Retrieve your fighters or so help me I will recall them for you," Breetai said.  
  
"This is madness, I will inform Lord Dolza of your insubordinance," Kamjin cried out.  
  
"You have your orders, Warlord, recall your fighters," Breetai said once more.  
  
"Never," Kamjin shouted and his image faded away from the screen as he broke of communications.  
  
Breetai looked over his panels and found his finger on the recall button. Once he presses on this every fighter in his fleet will automatically return to their hangars. He thought this over and thought of the consequences of opposing the Empire and then he decided that it was for the best and pushed the button. Kamjin and his fellow fighters were brought back to their appropriate ships as well as Azonia's fighters.  
  
"Lord Breetai," Azonia said over the com screen, "check your ship for malfunctions, my fighters an I are being recalled to our ships."  
  
"Azonia, be silent," Breetai ordered and ended his communications. He then blocked all incoming messages from the rest of the armada.  
  
At this time his bridge crew was nearly up in arms.  
  
"I am High Commander of this fleet, if anyone dare opposes me I will send them to their resting places early, if you do not then you shall live to see another day," Breetai began, "I oppose Dolza's orders to destroy that vessel, instead I want this bloodshed to end. We have lost to these micronians too many times because of the power they possess, not only with that ship, but in their ferocity. I will not open fire on these micronians for they are Protoculture."  
  
At this time the entire bridge was awhisper with the talk of Protoculture. Many closet believers found themselves siding with Breetai where as those who did not believe spoke ill against their High Commander's decision.  
  
"Zentran, what say you, are you with me," Breetai asked of his bridge crew.  
  
One by one the officers showed their support. Then all of them were won over. And soon the entire flagship.   
  
"Good, now open a com line with the ship. Our micronized spies have informed me that they have broken into the ships communications," Breetai ordered.  
  
  
"This is Cadet Monroe of Vermillion squadron of the SDF Macross, over," came over the Macross' bridge.  
  
"Cadet Monroe, what is it," Misa asked.  
  
The recording ended and there was some silence.  
  
"Cadet Monroe, are you there," she asked once more.  
  
"Greetings, this is High Commander Breetai," Breetai's voice came over the com line. Misa was agasped as she recognized the voice of the giant sized alien with the cybernetic eye. He was like a nightmare, so inquisitive, so prodding.  
  
"Do you hear me," he asked once more. The entire bridge looked around and then looked for the captain for directions.  
  
"This is Captain Bruno J. Gloval of the SDF Macross, we hear you," the captain said.  
  
"Captain Bruno J. Gloval, I am done fighting but I do not speak for the rest of the armada. I have recalled my fleet's fighters and I am willing to let you return home," Breetai answered.  
  
Gloval was stunned. The rest of the bridge was frozen as they heard the alien set them free from battle. But there had to be a catch. Perhaps this is a trap.  
  
"High Commander," Gloval began, "why are you allowing this. Why let us go?"  
  
"You are Protoculture," Breetai answered.  
  
Protoculture, those words made little sense as to why the aliens would allow the Macross to evade them once more. Gloval was unsure at the alien's angle. What is Protoculture.  
  
"Protoculture, High Commander, can you expand on that," Gloval asked.  
  
"You are us. You are the first. You are Protoculture," Breetai answered.  
  
This still brought little explanation to Gloval but this didn't sound too important to him. What was important to him was waht assurance does the crew have that they can return home without any harm or future attack.  
  
"I don't like this, sir," Misa added.  
  
"Neither do I Lieutenant," Gloval added.  
  
"You do not believe me," Breetai asked after moments of silence.  
  
"It's not that we don't believe you, High Commander, we seek proof. We have spent all this time at war with one another, why stop now," Gloval asked.  
  
"You are Protoculture," Breetai answered once more.  
  
"What is Protoculture, we don't understand," Gloval asked once more.  
  
There was silence over the com line and then there was a sweet sound. It was singing, Minmei's singing. The aliens had recorded Minmei's performance at the Miss Macross pageant somehow. The sweet song filled the entire bridge and her words were soothing, comforting.  
  
"Protoculture," Breetai added, "you have what we do not. You are the first. You are Protoculture."  
  
Gloval looked towards Misa for help on this subject. He still could not figure out this miscommunication. This could be a legitimate armistice but then again this could be a trick. This word Protoculture made little sense to Gloval. From his understanding of the word, proto is Latin for first and culture means just that. Are these aliens trying to identify humans as being the first life forms?  
  
"Lieutenant, can you come up with anything," Gloval asked Misa.  
  
"It seems as if they think we're something important. This Protoculture must be a reflection of humanity somehow. When I was abaord their ship they were astonished that men and women coexist and need each other. It's possible that we have something that they do not. Protoculture, maybe," Misa said.  
  
Gloval nodded his head. He had the same suspicions.  
  
"Breetai, we will take your offer, but what assurance do we have that we will not be harmed once we leave," Gloval asked.  
  
There was silence at first.  
  
"I will protect Protoculture," Breetai said.  
  



	19. Home

This is Earth. Or what is left of it. The SDF Macross flew through the cotton-like clouds only to find the landscape marred and torn to pieces from intense ground combat. It seemed to bleak now. No hope exists on the surface. At first everyone aboard the great ship felt that they were each the last survivors of the human race as they looked out from the observation deck. As much as it was a sigh of relief to be home, it was also sad and terrifying to think and believe that Judgment Day had swept across the face of this small blue world. The only civilization which exists now is underground in huge arcologies and installations which are military owned and ran. The only port of call available to the Macross and her crew was the Montana Base.  
  
Beneath the surface of North America the travelers of the Macross were reunited with their friends, families, and loved ones. Well, some were. Some had found out that during the alien occupancy, during the war above, many civilians found themselves the victims of a warrior's fate. Among those heartbroken victims was Dave Monroe.  
  
The first thing Dave did, after finding out that his father is unaccounted for was drink himself into a stupor. This led to days of solitude during his long awaited shore leave. He had been stationed to a cell in the Montana Base and in it he remained and drank. He would fall asleep by blacking out and wake up the next day to do it all over again. Messages began to pile up on his answering machine. He stopped erasing them and let them fill up the machine's space. He would have visitors come knocking on his cell door but he ignored them or in his more surly states he would tell them to go away and leave him alone.  
  
Today, however, he was out of booze. He had to go out to the shop and pick some more up. He managed to dress himself in some old and tired clothes which needed a wash or two and then stepped out of his cell. The artificial sunlight was too intense for his liquor-blistered eyes at first and he shielded them with the back of his hand until he began to adjust. His head swooned and spun with every step and he had to stop by a waste android to vomit into it once or twice. Everything looked hazy and unreal to him and he had no recollection of the figure approaching him.  
  
"Jesus, Dave, you look like shit," Luke said as he held out his arm to help stand his friend upright again.  
  
Dave was too week to address his best friend and just stood there in his stupor.  
  
"I've been trying to contact you for days, man, didn't you get my messages," Luke asked.  
  
"I erased them," Dave gurgled and tried to stand on his own once more.  
  
"Dave, I think you need a medic, you smell like you've been drinking for days. It's a wonder you're not dead yet," Luke said as he grabbed Dave by both shoulders.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me," Dave spat out. A stream of spittle fell over his unshaven chin. Where he was once clean cut, Dave now wears a shaggy beard.  
  
"I know you're hurt right now. I feel bad that your father's missing, it's possible he might have ended up in another installation," Luke began, "drinking yourself to death is not an answer here. Be alive for him, dammit. Do it for me, do it for the boys, do it for Mimi."  
  
"Don't you ever mention her name again," Dave screamed and backed away from Luke. He stumbled over some discarded junk on the floor and fell right on his back with a hard thump.  
  
Luke stood above his friend, shaking his head in disbelief. Down below is a shell of a man that use to be his best friend. All the memories the two had together. The training they went through together, the battles they had fought side by side in. Now, the man that was once Dave is now nothing more than another drunken victim of pain and suffering that this war had brought to nearly everybody on Earth.  
  
Dave lay huddled on the floor, crying openly. The pain of the world filled his being. The suffers of war, the loss of love, the loss of his only family, everything forced all of the inner most demons of his screaming to the surface all at once. Dave has been broken and he had felt the fall. He has hit rock bottom and there was no net to catch him. Nothing exists now but pain and suffering.  
  
Luke helped his friend up and drew him in close. He embraced Dave and allowed his friend to feel vulnerable for that time. Luke had become the strong one where he had thought all this time that Dave had always been the better between the two of them. And now, in his time of need Luke was there to help put the pieces back together again.  
  
"It's all right, man, it's all right. We're almost done with this war, the MBS news announced that Captain Gloval has met with the heads of the UN. In these next weeks the defecting aliens will address that they are ending their feud with Earth. We'll pull through. We'll put things together again. It will be all right once more," Luke assured his huddled friend who buried his face in his shoulder, crying with all the pain of the world.  
  
"Let's get you something to eat," Luke then said once Dave began to calm down. The dark haird man looked up with red eyes and nodded. He drew the back of his hand across his eyes and nose, his beard was soaked and he wiped it dry too.  
  
The two companions made their way into the heart of this city under the Earth to find a nice resturaunt.  
  
  
As the next week rolled over Dave found himself more like he once was. Strong, brave, and confident. He had been watching the updates on the Earth/Zentraedi Armistice. Apparently a great number of aliens are defecting from their government. As it is turning out, the only reason why this war even started was that the aliens were meant to retrieve the Macross. As they came into the solar system, the main guns reflexively fired out into the far reaches of space. The aliens took this as an offense and felt that the ship still contained a rogue crew which had stolen the Macross in the first place. With that taken into consideration the aliens, Zentraedi, launched a full out attack on the crew of the Macross so that they can retrieve the ship for their masters. The spokesperson for the Zentraedi is a war beaten veteran named Breetai, former High Commander of a Galactic Empire which belongs to his former masters. Delegations of an alliance will be going on for some time. Breetai expresses that he and many like him no longer wishes any harm to humans and speaks of an exodus of his kind to Earth.  
  
Dave watched the news with strong interest. He would sit there in his bed and watch it for hours while stroking his newly trimmed beard which he decided to keep. He also became more social again and began to invite people over to his cell. Every now and then Luke would come over, along with Max and Ben.  
  
"Will you imagine that, this whole war was fought over one big misunderstanding," Max said with a bit of a smile creasing across his lips.  
  
"Do you think they'll allow these aliens to emigrate here," Luke asked.  
  
"I hope not, after what they've done," Dave responded. Over the hearings and all of the past Dave had had with the Zentraedi, he came up with his own opinions, and they are no alien shall be trusted and he'll be damned if the UN allows those giants to emigrate here on Earth.  
  
"Dave, you have to believe that these Zentraedi are similar to us in a way. They were soldiers too in the same silly little war we fought in, we are equals," Max began. This had always been their favorite debate. Max envisions a world where humans and Zentraedi can coexist and learn from each other where Dave thinks that these aliens should go back to where they came from and pretend that the two races never met each other.  
  
"All right you two, not again," Luke began, "you two go at it every night. Who's up for pizza and cards?"  
  
"Count me in," Ben spoke up. There was little surprise that he wouldn't pass up dinner.  
  
"I'm in. Besides, tonight's broadcast is nearly over. Let me see what else is on," Dave said as he flipped through the few stations on his remote.  
  
"Hey, keep it there, isn't that Minmei," Max asked as Dave came across a music station.  
  
The four friends watched the video and sure enough it was Minmei on the screen. She was singing one of her little numbers from Miss Macross. It seems as if she had made some waves here on Earth and her music is being released en mass.  
  
As soon as her song was over a video DJ came on and talked about Minmei's album, Do You Remember the Moment Our Eyes Met For the First Time. On top of that he mentioned that she will be performing at the Montana Installation Stadium some time real soon.  
  
"That Hikru is a very lucky guy," Ben mentioned.  
  
"Boy, you said it," Luke added.  
  
Dave just sat there, looking at the screen where they had an image of Minmei for her upcoming concert. Dates streamed over to the side for when she will be singing and Dave made note of each one to see if he had the time off to catch her performance. Whether Hikaru was luck or not didn't concern him. After all, Hikaru is escorting Misa across the globe, looking for any signs of civilization in the big cities. If there are survivors they would inform them that there are underground installations available for them where they can have shelter and food. Other officers are covering the Earth as well. Now is the dawn of reconstructing the Earth.  
  
  
"Lord Breetai," Exedore spoke up as he stepped into the Zentraedi's room in the asylum.  
  
"Enter, Exedore," Breetai's voice said from the darkness of his chamber.  
  
The two aliens have been granted passage to Earth for the duration of the hearings. Last minute preparations were made on converting an old hangar into an adequate living space for the giant sized guests.  
  
"Lord Breetai, I have news from your fleet that Dolza has regrouped his forces. He has an elite fleet issued to him by the Marduk and they shall be ready to punish all of us for our defiance. I fear that we can not escape from Dolza this time as we did last time," Exedore said.  
  
Breetai recalled his escape from Dolza vividly. After recalling his fighters back to their ships, Breetai moved his ships in a manner to block Dolza's fleet from pursuing the Macross. Breetai had won the favor of his crew by playing for them the audio of Minmei's song. Dolza had given Breetai only one warning to return to formation, but it had fallen of deaf ears. Breetai had overridden the weapon systems of his entire fleet and fired upon Dolza's ships with everything he had. Dolza had taken a serious beating. After all, Breetai had control of half of the armada with his fleet alone. Dolza had to retreat and regroup with his ships far beyond the solar system. Breetai had then spent the time to win over the majority of his crew in protecting the micronians by explaining how they are indeed Protoculture.   
  
And now Breetai's fleet hangs in orbit over Earth along with UN Spacy ARMD platforms and other Earth vessels supplied by the Lunar Base and from Earth installations from Montana, Alaska, the Soviet Block, and the Asian Sector. So far Breetai's fleet has posed no threat.  
  
"We must inform the micronians of the impending danger that is coming, an elite fleet of High Commanders will be a great battle indeed," Breetai, a High Commander himself, said. He knew the danger an entire fleet of High Commanders can pose. There will be countless ships all with one intent, to destroy the micronian homeworld.  
  
"From my estimations we have one cycle before Dolza's arrival," Exedore added.  
  
  
At the next hearing, the Zentraedi had informed the people of Earth that a powerful force is coming. Thousands upon thousands of ships are expected to swarm around the Earth and they have but one intention, to obliterate all life here by laying the planet to dust. A call to arms is issued as the SDF Macross is ordered to enter battle once more. However, this time the ship will be stripped of its civilian sector; the entire city will be removed. Replacing the miniature city will be war machines of all make and type. From the sound of things, this shall be the final battle between the aliens and humans.  
  
  



	20. Hearts

Mimi was glad to be back home, even if home is a military shelter deep beneath Montana. She has spent the last few days with her father and kid sister. They had missed her while she was in space for all these months, they had feared the worse when they had heard about the incident at Macross island. And again when they heard that the SDF Macross had shot into space and vanished somewhere near Pluto. But when she came back she was greeted with flowers, hugs, kisses, and candies. Her family had seen her on the MBS when the Macross was orbiting Mars. They even downloaded a still of her in her Miss Macross gown and they have it framed on the wall of their cell. They were proud to see that Mimi had survived and accomplished so much, with her play, Miss Macross, and just seeing the sights of the universe.  
  
Mimi was relaxing on a bridgeway. She had her elbows resting on the rails as she looked out across the park below and how it stretched on for some distance. This fabricated city was so much better than the one inside the Macross, and yet she found herself a little saddened when she heard that the city was being torn out from the Macross to make room for more military.   
  
Alone in her thoughts she didn't hear her father approach until he too leaned up against the bridge railing.  
  
"Hi there kiddo," he said with a cheery voice.  
  
"Hi Daddy, where's Cindy," Mimi asked and turned to gaze at her cheerful father.  
  
"She's down there playing with some other kids," he said and waved over the park below them. Mimi looked out across and caught a girl that looked like Cindy playing with some other children near the man made lake. They were sailing toy boats and having a good time.  
  
"You momma says hello, she's going to call tonight," her father told her.  
  
"Is there any chance that she can come down here," Mimi asked.  
  
"That's hard to say, there are still dangers out on the surface. After the invasion the few remaining people up there are nomadic gangs and malcontents. The refuse help from the UN and they constantly fight among themselves for territory. There are units of MP up there, trying to keep the peace. Hopefully we can go back up there some day," her father prattled off.  
  
"I see," Mimi said and turned her attention out across the vista of the installation.  
  
"So, are you still seeing David," he asked her.  
  
Mimi felt a cringe run up her spine when he heard his name. After what happened at Mars she would be quite happy to never hear his name ever again. That was the worse fight they had ever had and it still haunts her. After all the two were sweethearts forever and now they had found out the hard way that they were not meant to be. It's sad really.  
  
"Actually we broke up," she began, "but I am seeing this new guy. He's an actor, I worked with him in space when we did that play."  
  
"What's his name," her father asked.  
  
"Stan," she said, "and he's so nice and we have so much in common. I have a lot of fun with him."  
  
"Well, it sounds like you're very happy then," her father said and put an arm around his little girl.  
  
Mimi felt safe in her father's arms. There could be an alien war going on out there and she would care less. All that was important was being home and with her family.  
  
When Mimi glanced down at her watch reality came rushing back to her mind. It was nearly noon and she had a date with Stan in just minutes.  
  
"What's up kiddo," her father asked as she left his arms.  
  
"Oh, I promised Stan that I'd meet him for lunch, that's all," Mimi said.  
  
"Oh, will I expect you later," her father asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in time for dinner," mimi said as she made her way to the other end of the bridge and into town. She gave a bit of a wave before vanishing into the crowd of people in the town below. Her father stood behind and waved back, watching her the whole while as he gave a warm smile. He was glad to see his little girl returned to him from outer space.  
  
  
Dave read the address on the slip of paper once more to make sure that he's at the right place. With that confirmed he went ahead and knocked on the door. When there was no reply he knocked a little bit louder and waited.  
  
As the door slid open with its usual hiss Dave found himself in the presence of a very serious looking young man dressed in fine attire.  
  
"May I help you," the young man asked at length as he looked Dave up and down, obviously judging him for something.  
  
"Yes, my name's Dave Monroe, I'm a friend of Minmei, is she here," Dave asked, he wanted to be sure that he was at the right cell.  
  
"No, I think you have the wrong--" but before he could finish his sentence Minmei's voice chimed in from somewhere within the cell.  
  
"David, is that you?" Minmei came up to the door and made her way past the man.  
  
"Hey Minmei, I thought I had the wrong place for a minute there," Dave confessed as Minmei invited him inside.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink," she asked.  
  
"Ice water's just fine," Dave said as he took of his shoes and waited in the den. The young man still stood near the door and had a bead drawn on Dave, and Dave knew it but he had no idea what it was for.  
  
Minmei returned with two glasses of ice water and led Dave over to the sofa where she sat the glasses down on a coffee table.  
  
"Ahem," the young man coughed up so he could have the spotlight once more.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me," she started, "David, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Kyle."  
  
Dave looked up to the man and gave a nod and a smile, "How are you?"  
  
The young man, Kyle, combed his hand back through his long black hair and made his way into the den. His eyes still throwing daggers from behind his glasses.  
  
"David is one of the two pilots I've told you about," Minmei added sweetly.  
  
"You're a pilot," Kyle asked, his eyebrow cocked over one of his lenses.  
  
"That's right, Corporal David Monroe of Vermilion Squadron," Dave said as he rose to his feet. He offered Kyle a handshake but it was not returned.  
  
"And I'm suppose to be impressed," the sour young man asked sharply.  
  
"Excuse me," Dave asked. He had just felt like he had taken a succor punch to the gut, it was surprising and left him spinning. He just stared at the Kyle with a slacked jaw.  
  
"David," Minmei interjected, "Kyle is a graduate."  
  
"Oh," Dave started in hopes to turn this conversation around in his favor, "what's your major?"  
  
"Philosophy," Kyle said plainly.  
  
"Like Plato and Aristotle and the rest of those guys," Dave asked finding that he had something to talk to Kyle with.  
  
"No, I find Occidental philosophy unenlightening," Kyle began as he fixed his glasses once more, "I prefer the studies of Sun Tsu, Buddha, and Confucius."  
  
"Oh," was all Dave could muster.  
  
Looking for a new topic, Minmei stood up and moved herself between the two gentlemen. "You know, Kyle is my manager."  
  
"Well then, Kyle, sounds like you have an easy job then, your cousin here is a very fine singer," Dave added.  
  
"Actually it is a very tough job. Not only am I her manager but I am her chief of security. A star of Minmei's caliber attracts those few unsavory types that would end her career like that," Kyle snapped his finger to emphasize how quick those fanatics could do as he says. Even in these fragile times it was sickening to hear that there are those people who still exist on the lower level of the food chain in society.  
  
"Kyle worries over me so," Minmei added and rest a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down a bit.  
  
"Well, if this is a bad time," Dave started as he got up from off the sofa.  
  
"No," Minmei began, "please stay a little bit, I haven't seen you since we've landed."  
  
"It's all right, Minmei, soldier boy probably has somewhere he ought to be right now anyway," Kyle added, his dagger-like eyes twisting into Dave.  
  
As Dave made his way to the door he spent just a moment to stare into Kyle's eyes with some authority.  
  
"What's your problem, man," Dave asked.  
  
"You and what you represent," Kyle said as he stood in Dave's way.  
  
"I have never asked for gratitude before by anyone but right now I would really wish you would consider what I have done for you," Dave spat out, "many good men and women have lost their lives to those damn aliens up there to keep good people like you alive down here."  
  
"The pilot is a romantic," Kyle huffed out before jabbing his finger into Dave's chest, "listen to me, fly boy, there are many other ways to diffuse a bomb besides retaliating right off the bat."  
  
Dave went to grab Kyle's finger and move it out of the way but the young man move too fast and maneuvered around Dave in such a way where Dave found himself on the floor with his arm being pulled against its mechanics.  
  
Dave knew not to fight this hold. Kyle is obviously skilled and has had some training in one of the martial arts if he pulled off such a submission. The pain in his arm socket was intense and burned like white hot fire. Dave grit his teeth and groaned in defiance of the pain he felt. As the hold was locked on, Minmei had pleaded with Kyle in Chinese to let him go. After a few more moments of torment he let Dave go and stood over the pilot victorious.  
  
"Don't threaten me again, soldier," and with that, Kyle left to his room.  
  
Dave remained on the floor just a little longer to compose himself from the pain his arm was still in. He rolled over and got up to his knees and felt Minmei aid him.  
  
"Dave, I am so sorry," she started. Her eyes were blurry as she watched Dave fall into the sofa, "sometimes he just doesn't rationalize things. He's been through a lot during the war. When the aliens attacked while we were in space, his parents were killed; my aunte and uncle."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Dave said with a legitimate sense of sorrow in his voice. He too had lost his only family, his father. He knew that if peace was made between the aliens and Earth he could never forgive them.  
  
Minmei took a seat beside Dave and looked into his eyes. Her's looked so fragile. Things must be moving like a hurricane for her. She has been blasted into space where she spends the last two years running away from giant-sized aliens, she then wins the Miss Macross contest, becomes a superstar, returns home to find her aunte and uncle have died, and she now has a concert coming up pretty soon. There are those that know Minmei the celebrity and then there are those like Dave that knew the real Minmei. To him she was an innocent schoolgirl working in her parents' restaurant. She spent her time singing to herself and being on Hikaru's side. Dave looked into her eyes, tears on the verge of falling over her cheek and he felt captured. He reached out with his hand and gently stroked her cheek, brushing a strand of hair aside. The tear finally dropped from her eye and it fell into her glass of ice water. She looked down and Dave found himself caring for the young starlet. He embraced her into his arms and she gave into his hug. She sat her glass aside and accepted his hug. She needed so desperately to be held. Things were spinning around her so fast that she had no idea where to begin. She wanted to scream, to laugh, to cry, to do anything but she had no clue what to do. All she knew was Dave was good.  
  
After an eternity she glanced up, her eyes filled with hope and desire. She was glad to have a friend in Dave. It's a shame that Hikaru isn't around quite as much as Dave is but Hikaur's always busy, being an officer comes with its price and unfortunately she was paying for it as well.  
  
Dave looked deeply into her eyes and realized how lucky Hikaru was to have Minmei as his girl. She is sweet, warm, caring, and extremely talented. Minmei had been there for Dave during his hardships with Mimi and he was so glad to have her around and to know her so well. He found her eyes very inviting and drew himself in closer. He gave in at that moment as did she and the two kissed. It was electric and passionate. Dave felt all the wrongs in the universe fade away to nothingness. And Minmei finally knew what made sense. That one moment there on the sofa had brought to them what was so desperately needed, love.  
  
Dave drew back and looked into her eyes once more and then found reality crashing into his mind. He had stepped over the lines of friendship and felt as if he had betrayed Hikaru. He felt shame come over him as he looked away for a moment.  
  
"I," he started to say, "I gotta go."  
  
"Y-yes," Minmei said as she found herself back to square one once more. She was looking down at herself and found reality overwhelming her once more, only now she has a new complication, her betraying Hikaru and finding feelings for Dave, feelings she had never considered before for him. They felt right and good, and that was why she felt so bad. She loves Hikaru, right? They've lasted the two years aboard the Macross, and two years is quite some time to spend with one person. Hikaru had been her first crush ever. But now Dave has added into the equation and it left her with a barrage of feelings.  
  
Dave slowly stood and Minmei had followed him up and walked him to her door. Dave slipped his shoes back on and stepped back out. He looked over his shoulder and caught her sparkling eyes and slight smile as he walked away. He smile softly before he vanished into the crowd of people in the town outside.  
  
  
Mimi awoke and found herself in an unfamiliar place. Her last memories where hazy images of a dream. She had dreamt that she and Dave were still together and they were celebrating their return to Earth with friends and family. But as her senses returned to her she began to remember that the room that she was in was Stan's bedroom. She found herself in his arms and she then recalled her afternoon.  
  
The two had gone out to lunch and went for a stroll around the town. After that he had invited her back to his cell and the two shared stories. Hopes, dreams, aspirations, fears, and other topics where stirred up as the two went through a bottle of wine. As the day burned off into night they had given away to pleasure and went to bed. Mimi had felt so complete and so whole, a feeling she had not felt in a while. Dave was a million miles away from her thoughts as she and Stan made love. And now she is here, in his arms, stirring in her dreams with this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart longed for Dave, that's what her dreams had shown her. But now as she lies her in bed with Stan, she is faced with conflicting emotions for the two men. But after what Dave had done aboard the ship after the Miss Macross pageant, she felt that the two had made it very clear that they were over and done with. This is all part of the healing process, the hurt, the guilt. Stan is the man she's in love with now. He had always thought that he was handsome. He had fine chiseled looks, blond hair, ocean-blue eyes, a drop-dead-gorgeous smile, and a physique which had a few more years on Dave's. He seemed so perfect and yet Mimi lies here in Stan's arms and furrowed her brow over her dream. She hated the imagery it had shown her. She was through with him, wasn't she?  
  
Mimi drew the covers closer to her and bit her lip. Stan remained in slumber and she tried to fall back to sleep herself but she was afraid that her dreams would be about Dave. She kept her eyes open and nuzzled back into Stan's arms and chest. He stirred a little and held her a little closer before returning to sleep.  
  
Mimi looked up at the ceiling and felt the chaotic twister of these last few months wash over her.  
  



	21. The new dawn

Kamjin sat at the head of his ready room's conference table. His focused eyes peered out over his steepled fingers. He had been brooding ever since Breetai sold out and defected his fleet to join with the micronians. It was unheard of that a veteran warrior such as the old High Commander would cripple over just because he had heard a string of strange sounds from a micronized Meltran. This was nearly comical, the way that the Empire keeps losing that damned ship. In the last battle the ship would have been forfeited, the micronians had no defense whatsoever. But then Breetai just let it slip through his fingers. No more. It all stops here.  
  
Surrounding the table were a collection of Kamjin's finest and most loyal warriors, each of them elite class. They had served under him on several missions and share his feelings towards the situation involving Breetai and him losing the ship. Those who could not find a chair stood around the room and waited attentively for their Warlord to begin.  
  
"My fellow Zentran, we are prisoners against our will to Breetai's madness," Kamjin opened with and then leaned back in his chair, relaxing, slightly, his knotted fingers, "he involves us loyal servants of the Empire with his scheme in defecting to the micronians. Right now he and Advisor Exedore are on the planet's surface, talking plans for a truce with the micronians. How dare he betray our Creators and allow their ship to be lost to our enemy? Actions must be made."  
  
With that said the entire room roared with a boisterous commotion in favor to their Warlord. Each Zentran in attendance mentioned their take with one another and then simmered down as soon as Kamjin took the floor once more.  
  
"There are others who share our views aboard the rest of the ships in this fleet. I want to help liberate us and return to the Empire. I shall not go down in history as a deserter and betrayer to the Empire. And as soon as we lift Breetai's override I want to establish communications to Lord Dolza's fleet and plead our case."  
  
His audience cheered him on once more.  
  
"I have an ally in the Meltran warlord, Azonia and she has reported to me that there is an equal amount of unrest aboard her ships as well," Kamjin started and then he leaned in close to his warriors and continued with a lower tone, "I propose, my fellows, that we take back our ships. If Breetai wants to defect, so be it. He and his heretics have paved their own path. I say we liberate our ships and devise a way to return to Lord Dolza's armada post-haste. But in the meanwhile we will lay low and keep our plans a secret. We will attempt to blend in with Breetai's warriors until we have successfully recaptured our ships and reestablish a direct line to Lord Dolza, only then can we continue our assault on the micronians. Now then, are you with me?"  
  
The entire room exploded with agreeable cheers from his loyal elite warriors. They pounded on the table top and roared with enthusiasm now that they have found the means to return to their glorious lives as warriors of the Empire.  
  
  
As Kamjin rallied for support in orbit around Earth, Captain Gloval has been called forth by the UN. This closed off session has been set up without the aliens in attendance. This forum was designed for the talk of providing asylum for the aliens or not. The UN has their opinions about the situation but have allowed Captain Gloval to speak in defense of the Zentraedi defectors.  
  
"Please rise," the chairman droned out and everyone within the large chamber did so respectively as the leaders of the UN made their way in. Leading them was the President, and then the respective members of the UN military, the UN army general, the UN air general, the UN navy admiral, and the UN spacy admiral, one Admiral Hayase.  
  
"Be seated," the president ordered. The entire audience took their places at their seats surrounding the chamber.  
  
"Captain Gloval, Bruno J. of the UN Spacy's SDF Macross, have you prepared an opening statement as to why we should allow the Zentraedi asylum on Earth," the President asked.  
  
"I have, Mister President," Gloval spoke and gave a cough. He filled his glass with some water and took a small sip and then leafed through his reports.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations of Earth, I come before you today not as a captain of a ship, but as a citizen of the planet Earth during a time of turmoil. I am speaking in defense of an alien people calling themselves Zentraedi. It was on one July fourth, two thousand nine that we as a planet met with the awesome force of this alien people by means of an attack upon Macross island and then the rest of the world, leveling every major city on the face of the map. During our two year voyage home we had had numerous run-ins with these people. But it was in our final attempt in returning home that we had made contact with one of their own, High Commander Breetai. He had called of his own fleet despite the blatant show of insubordination to his superiors. He had declared, and I quote, 'I will protect Protoculture.' With further discussions with High Commander Breetai I have learned that Protoculture is a term his people use for us, the human race. You see, gentlemen, the Zentraedi are a race solely made up of clones. Generations upon generations of cloning. Their Creators, another people named the Marduk, as it was told to me by Breetai, had created them to be a warrior race and to fight off the Marduk's enemies. It has been explained to me that the Marduk had come to Earth during humanity's dawn and had collected DNA from our ancestors to create the Zentraedi people. So in that, the Zentraedi are in fact human beings after all and denying them asylum on their own homeworld would be obtuse of us as a people altogether. The Zentraedi mean us no further harm. Their attack on us was made from a series of mistakes against any of our clairvoyance. You see, the Zentraedi were sent to Earth to retrieve the Macross. The Macross had originally belonged to the Marduk, it was stolen by rogue Zntraedi years upon years ago. As High Commander Breetai's fleet neared our solar system the Macross' main guns were activated and fired off into their course, obliterating hundreds of their ships. They took this as an offense from the surviving rogues. We had no idea that the ship had any remaining programming in its computers that would set off such a booby trap. It was this series of events that brought our two people into an interstellar war. High Commander Breetai has considered this series and have offered himself to give into truce with us, the people of Earth. I trust the Zentraedi enough to accept his offer by granting his people asylum here on Earth."  
  
There was quiet for amoment as Gloval finished his opening statement. The UN leaders began talking to themselves in silence. Once they had come up with their rebuttal, the admiral of the UN Spacy was given the floor.  
  
"Captain Gloval," Admiral Hayase began, the tall and wise looking man combed through his moustache and then peered down from his seat above the chamber, "though you pose a very well argument I must bring your attention to the atrocities that the Zentraedi have managed to accomplish here on Earth. Once your ship disappeared our major cities were destroyed by the further pressings of the Zentraedi assault. Millions of lives had expired in the weeks to follow. Many of those lives included civilians, Captain, civilians with no prior training to war. Need I also remind the members of the UN that we had just come out of a Global Civil War just a few short years earlier? And in these times in which we thought peace would come with this new dawn, we are attacked from above by a ruthless race of aliens hell-bent on retrieving the Macross, as Captain Gloval stated. And let's say that we do give the Zentraedi asylum, what gauruntee do we have that they will not consider attacking us once more. The Earth has lost more than half of its population because of the aliens. They can just as easily finish the rest of that half. We just don't invite homicidal maniacs into our homes for dinner. There are places designed for such people and that is behind bars."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we imprison every alien out there, Admiral," Captain Gloval shot out.  
  
"Order," someone cried.  
  
"Sustained," the president called back, "Captain Gloval, let me remind you that it is not your turn to speak. Admiral Hayase is still on his opening statement and he will be given a chance to finish just as you were."  
  
"Yes sir," Gloval spoke out meekly and took another sip from his glass of water. He could already tell that these delegations will be long.  
  
  
As the UN held their secret meeting in the Alaska installation, Dave spent his afternoon on surface patrol. Many survivors roamed the ruined cities of Earth looking for aid or looking for trouble. Those who didn't make it into a shelter found themselves at the mercy of roving gangs who fought for dominance in terfs across the wastelands. It was up to Dave and other soldiers to return the law to the lawless.  
  
"Luke, you still there," Dave called out over his com line in his battroid. He made his way down the freeway offramp and then kicked over a junked car out of his way. The scene looked like hell to him as he looked out across a post-holocaust San Francisco.  
  
"Check, I'm here, I just thought I caught something on my scans, but it was a stray dog," Luke returned over Dave's line.  
  
"Roger that," Dave answered back and returned to his patrol. According to preliminary scans there were a few hundred survivors left in this city. Of course the scans haven't dictated whether or not these survivors would be trapped beneath the rubble or not and this turned into a long day's job.  
  
Dave marched his battroid down a street and caught glimpse of a shadow drawing over a building front. He watched as Luke's battroid clodded its way back to their meeting spot.  
  
"Anything," Luke's voice asked over Dave's com line.  
  
"Negative, I wonder if the rest of the boys had any better luck," Dave answered. He blinked a few more times. It was getting hot inside his battroid. They've been searching for survivors beneath the sun for hours now without a break and Dave was saturated in his own sweat.  
  
"Ruff, ruff," Luke's channel sounded.  
  
"Luke, can you repeat that, I could've sworn I heard you bark at me," Dave shot over the com line.  
  
"It's that stray I told you about, I decided to give him a lift," Luke laughed over the line.  
  
"Well, just keep that quiet when we check back to camp," Dave warned, "I don't want the CO to chew you out."  
  
"No problem, me and Lucky will be quiet as mice," Luke said.  
  
"Lucky, you already named it," Dave questioned and then wiped a layer of sweat from of his brow with the back of his hand.  
  
"You know," Dave started, "it's approaching seventeen hundred hours, I'm heading back to base camp."  
  
"Roger."  
  
The two friends walked back to base as the hot summer sun continued to punish them for being in their mechas. Both men were sweaty and probably smelled too ripe for the picking. And on top of it, Luke found his friend could not stop licking his face, the dog's breath added to the stench inside his battroid.  
  
"I'll race you back," Dave challenged as he brought his Valkyrie into gerwalk mode.  
  
Luke followed suit and accepted.  
  
"Wait," Luke cried out before the two could begin, "I'm picking up a reading just north of here."  
  
"Woo-hoo, looks like we found ourselves some survivors, let's go find them," Dave added as he pulled his gerwalk into the path of his life scans in the north.  
  
  
As the two skated their way along the deserted road in their gerwalks they managed to spot someone up in the distance. They slowed down and brought their Valkyries to a stop and got out. Luke made sure that Lucky stayed behind while they checked on the survivor.  
  
They approached and found a broken woman in rags lying in the middle of the street. A fresh line of blood trailed from a head wound that matted her hair together. There was something a little peculiar about this whole situation and neither of them liked it.  
  
"She's not breathing," Luke said.  
  
"Quick, begin CPR," Dave ordered and took his position above her chest while Luke made sure her airway was clear.  
  
As the two administered CPR to the war-torn girl they found that she began to stir. So Luke stopped his rescue breathing and allowed her cough herself into conscienceness. Dave stood beside her, still kneeling and observing other wounds on her person. Her wrists and exposed ankles had these markings on these, they almost looked like rope burns.  
  
The girl tried to say something but she was still too week to mutter anything intelligent. Luke leaned in to hear her better, he was expecting her to say thanks, or something to that effect.  
  
"What is it, luke," Dave asked as he retrieved a canteen from his pack.  
  
"She says," Luke began at length as he strained to hear her words but that's when she exploded into life in his arms.  
  
"Watch out," she screamed and pointed behind the two pilots.  
  
As Dave and Luke turned around they found themselves at the wrong end of a shotgun. They followed the barrel up to its wielder, a brutish looking man dressed in makeshift armor and draped in bandoleers of ammo. In his other hand he held onto a throng of leashes which were fastened at the ends of collars around several more girls' necks. And around him were his stooges, a collection of nomads equipped with any weapon they could gather in these hellish times.  
  
The lead thug laugh and motioned for the two pilots to take a position on their knees with their hands up in the air.  
  
"Well well, it looks like ol' Jo Jo came up on two fine pieces of weaponry, now I can run this town," the thug laughed as he mentioned Dave and Luke's Valkyries.  
  
"Welcome to hell, boys," Jo Jo said as he then bashed the butt of his shotgun upside the two pilots' heads, sending them into darkness.  
  



End file.
